Amici ed Amanti
by rainpuddle13
Summary: Draco & Ginny's little boy is all grown up and living abroad. See happens when Liam invites his old childhood chum, Lucy Ann, to Rome for a holiday. Will feature DG in future.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Notes:**

_Amici ed Amanti_ is the latest installment of the _Tangled Web/And Baby Makes Three/The Cabbage Capers/Fifteen Years_ story arc.

It deals with Liam Malfoy, the adult son of Draco and Ginny Malfoy. His parents, siblings and friends will all eventually show up as the story unfolds in several parts that will be grouped together by title. His parents, siblings and other relatives will turn in the story as it unfolds.

The first part is set in Rome where Liam is currently residing. I originally posted this on my live journal over the course of several weeks. I have maintained the natural breaks in the story so the first few installments will be short, but as the story goes on the installments will get longer.

This story was inspired by the fantastic E. M. Forster novel, _A Room with a View_. Lucy Ann Honeychurch's name was inspired by the heroine of the novel.

This story is dedicated to my lovely friends Nokomiss, Annibug, Lissanne, SareaOkelani, and Mynuet. Go read their stories.

Don't blame me if the Italian is bad, blame freetranslation. com - I speak German.

And finally, I lay no claim to anything HP related.

-------------------

**_Amici ed Amanti_**

**Roman Holiday - Part 1**

_Never go on trips with anyone you do not love. - Ernest Hemingway_

Lucy Ann brushed the ash off her shoulders and looked around the main Floo hub in Rome. She didn't see the distinctive silvery blond hair of her best friend.  
  
The large clock on the wall read 9:37am, so no, she wasn't early, right on time actually. Maybe he'd gotten detained for some reason.  
  
A sinking feeling settled in the pit of her stomach after she'd retrieved her luggage, shrank it down to fit in her handbag, and lounged over a cup of coffee. It was 10:29am now and still no sign of Liam anywhere.  
  
It wasn't like him to leave her in a lurch like this. He'd never been late meeting her before, especially in a foreign country where she didn't speak the language very well. At least she'd been to Rome before and was familiar with the Malfoy flat and surrounding areas.  
  
With a resigned sigh she Apparated to the alleyway behind a stately old white stone building with ornate stone work gargoyles standing guard at spaced intervals along the roof line. Flowerboxes bursting with blood red geraniums and white petunias accented every window. The alley was deserted; the neighborhood quiet, the noise of the bustling city seemed far away.  
  
The ornate heavy black wrought iron gate closed behind her as she entered the marbled foyer, making her way to the iron gated lift. At 10:48am Lucy Ann was standing in front of the heavily carved wooden double doors that marked the entry way to the top flat. She rapped twice with the brass knocker and waited, figuring that at least a house-elf would be home. She could owl or floo Liam once she figured out where he was.  
  
"Sì?" a very annoyed, very feminine voice asked as the door was pulled opened.  
  
"Bella," she heard Liam call from somewhere deep in the huge flat. "Chi è alla porta?"  
  
Standing there before Lucy Ann was the infamous Isabella in all her glory, lounging causally against the door wrapped in a pearl gray bed sheet looking thoroughly mussed. She had to admit that the Italian witch was beautiful - creamy skin, long shiny blue-black tresses, and deep blue eyes. It was quite the striking combination and couple that with a long, lush body the loosely wrapped sheet did little to hide, she was break taking.  
  
It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room suddenly as a rush of jealousy tightened in her chest. It was one thing to read about her in letters or deal with her over a floo call, but seeing her in person was quite another thing.  
  
Lucy Ann had to remind herself that she was no longer in primary school thus it would completely inappropriate for her to pounce on the other woman and beat her to a bloody pulp. She flexed her fist anyway. iDamn manners all to bloody hell./i  
  
"Sì?" asked the Italian witch again, a slow sultry smile spread across her lips.  
  
Before she could answer, Liam sauntered up behind Isabella. He trailed open mouth kisses along her bare shoulder and up her neck, stopping short of her ear as he finally noticed his friend standing in the doorway. "Lucy Ann! What are you doing here? You're not due in until tonight!"  
  
"I...I, uhm," she stuttered, unable to find her voice in the wake of Liam's display.  
  
"Oh," Isabella purred in heavily accented English, sending Lucy Ann a very smug smile. "I must have confused the time."

-------------------

The very lovely Megh created a piece of fan art that goes along with this installment. You may view it at www. geocities. com/ rainpuddle13/ fanart. html - just remember to take out the spaces.


	2. Roman Holiday Part 2

**_Amici ed Amanti_**  
  
**Roman Holiday – Part 2**  
  
Liam pressed a kiss to the Italian witch's cheek before offering his oldest friend a hug. "S'ok, it's easy enough to mix up. You'll have to forgive Bella, her English is very bad."  
  
"I'm sure it was an honest mistake." She stepped in his embrace, enjoying the warm shiver up her spine that being close to him always brought while trying not to think about the fact that he was clad in only a pair of deep red silk pyjama bottoms.  
  
"You're not going to cold-cock me if I give you a kiss are you?" he whispered dangerously close to her ear, making her knees feel weak.  
  
"No." She shook her head slightly, butterflies fluttered in her stomach.  
  
"Good," he responded with a laugh then proceeded to lay a big wet sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Just checking. I'll show you to your room. You can fresh up while Bella and I get dressed."  
  
Lucy Ann could feel Isabella's eyes boring a hole in her back of her as Liam practically dragged her by the hand to the room that would be her's for the duration. Thankfully the other witch disappeared behind the door that led to the master suite, leaving them blissfully alone.  
  
"Here we are," he said, opening the door for her. She entered the ornately appointed room decorated in creams and pale gold. The ceiling fresco was an angel theme. "You should find everything you need. The loo is the door the left there."  
  
She nodded. Being around him again after nearly a year was playing havoc on her ability to think. So much for thinking she was over her silly school girl crush.  
  
"You might want to change clothes," he continued on, "you're not in England anymore and it's going to be hot today. We'll have a little brunch out on the terrace once I get dressed. You're hungry right?" He had managed to make his way to the door by the time he finished.  
  
"No, I mean yes," she stammered. "I'm sorry. This morning has me all out of sorts."  
  
"It's all right. It's my fault - I left you in a lurch. Can you forgive me?" One corner of his mouth was quirked up in that half-smile of his that made her heart skip a beat. She knew it was his get-out-of-trouble smile, and it worked like a charm every time.  
  
"Of course, I could never be angry with you."  
  
"Good, I don't think I could bear it if you were."  
  
Lucy Ann sucked in a deep breath before forcing a smile. "Go on you silly thing and get dressed!"  
  
"I'm going, I'm going," he muttered before turning to face her from the doorway. "Lucy Goosey?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm glad you're here," Liam said softly, pulling the door closed behind him.

--------------------


	3. Roman Holiday Part 3

**_Amici ed Amanti_**  
  
**Roman Holiday – Part 3  
**  
Lucy Ann shrugged off her jumper before resizing her cases and unpacking a bit. She chided herself for being unable to shake the image of Liam's bare chest, not to mention the trail of fine pale gold hair that disappeared tantalizingly beneath the low waist band of his pyjamas. What she wouldn't give to...it was wrong to think of her best friend that way.  
  
She shook her head hard to clear the image from her mind then splashed cold water on her flushed cheeks. It was all that other witch's fault she was in such state. If Bella wasn't around, draping herself all over Liam then everything would be okay. If only she were back in school...  
  
"You have got to get a hold of yourself girl," she admonished herself as she picked out a simple pale yellow linen sundress decorated with lavender sprigs of flowers and brown leather sandals.  
  
With a few quick styling spells, Lucy Ann's long chestnut colored hair was twisted up in an intricate knot. After a cursory glance in the mirror, she was prepared to face brunch with Liam and his bint.  
  
Bella was lounging gracefully in one of the chairs in the shade sipping a glass of orange juice when she walked out on the garden terrace. Just as Liam warned, the day was hot already, but there was a nice breeze blowing to keep it from being unbearable.  
  
Lucy Ann took the seat across from the dark haired witch. There was just something about this other witch that made just made her want to kill. She was going to put her best foot forward if it killed her despite the welling animosity. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Lucy Ann."  
  
"Mmm," Bella purred, carefully looking her up and down.  
  
"I went to school with Liam," she continued on, feeling the need to fill the space with idle chatter while she slathered a croissant with strawberry jam. "We've practically known each other our whole lives. Where did you meet him?"  
  
Bella scrunched up her nose at her companion's breakfasting habits. "My English is not so good. I know not what you speak."  
  
"I'm sorry! I don't speak Italian - just enough to get by," Lucy Ann explained awkwardly, wishing Liam would show up to break the tension. She couldn't remember ever feeling this uncomfortable around a witch he was dating - there was just something about this one in particular that set her on edge.  
  
"Buon giorno!" Liam's voice stopped her mutinous thoughts of wondering where Bella kept her wand and where she'd love to stick it. "Che bel giorno con due donne magnifiche!" He settled in the seat across from Bella and began filling his plate with food.  
  
Lucy Ann thought she was going to melt into a puddle right there on the spot if he didn't stop speaking in Italian - her wildest fantasy almost come true. It was one thing for him to speak English, but dear Merlin in Avalon, the way the Italian rolled so easily off his tongue. Why, why, why couldn't she have taken Italian instead of French?  
  
"Va essere l'oggi caldo," Bella said, nibbling on grapes. "Sarebbe un giorno buono essere pigro."  
  
He chuckled. "Non oggi mio dolce. Are you finding enough to eat, Goosey?"  
  
"Uh, what? Oh yes," Lucy Ann responded, shaking her head to clear the thoughts of him whispering naughty things to her in Italian. She grabbed another croissant, nearly knocking over the pitcher of orange juice in the process. She could just feel Bella's scathing stare.  
  
He caught the pitcher before it could spill, averting a disaster, and settling back in his chair like nothing happened. "I unfortunately have to go into work this afternoon for a bit. I thought you were coming this evening. I can't get out of it."  
  
"It's all right, not your fault there was a misunderstanding," she said while leveling a dark look at the witch across the table. Bella gave her a slow smile in return.  
  
"Good, that is settled. Bella will keep you company this afternoon, farà non lei mio dolce?"  
  
"Sì, sarebbe il mio piacere."  
  
Liam gave Isabella a warm smile while pulling her towards him by the hand so he could lavish it with a kiss. "All right, I must go, but I'll be back as soon as possible. Lucy Ann, make yourself at home. Bella is going out of town for a few weeks, but she's not leaving for a couple hours yet."  
  
"Okay." She tired not to seem crestfallen at the prospect of spending the afternoon with the bint.  
  
He hugged her from behind, whispering in her ear, "Bella is fantastic once you get to know her."  
  
Lucy Ann could feel her watching the exchange through narrowed eyes.  
  
He took the black robes the little house elf was holding for him and slipped it on over his sky blue silk shirt and charcoal gray trousers before Disapparating.  
  
Faced with spending the afternoon with that witch, she decided to make the best of breakfast, filling her plate with eggs, fruit and bread.  
  
"Another croissant?" Bella asked critically, in lightly accented, but otherwise perfect English. She stood, smoothing out her pale blue raw silk sundress over her lush curves before heading inside. She turned to face Lucy Ann from just past the double doors, her voice dripped with pure venom, "You are already, how do you English say it? Ah, yes, _sturdy_."

-------------------


	4. Roman Holiday Part 4

**A/N: **_Some of you might think you've seen this before, that is because you have. I am reposting all my stories under a slightly different name (Rainpuddle - Rainpuddle13) because ffnet deleted my other account. I don't know why - no one responded to my emails inquiring as to a reason. _

_-------------------_

**_Amici ed Amanti_**  
  
**Roman Holiday – Part 4**  
  
"No she did not!"  
  
Lucy Ann nodded emphatically. "And she said was I was 'sturdy'."  
  
"No who didn't what?" Her brother, Ashton, appeared next to his wife in front of the fireplace.  
  
She'd placed a floo call to her best girlfriend as soon as Isabella was out the door to destinations unknown. She was in dire need of feeling like someone was on her side because it was obviously not going to be Liam this time.  
  
"Liam's little Italian bint called your sister 'sturdy'," Stephie explained, while trying to still her husband's roaming hands. "Not now, this is important girl stuff."  
  
"Well, she is a little hippy like Mum," he said thoughtfully before yelping in pain as his wife punched him.  
  
"Go on! This is important. We've got a murder to plot," she said shoving him away before turning her attention back to her sister-in-law. "Now, are we talking figment of your overactive jealous imagination beautiful or are we talking honest to Gods drop dead beautiful?"  
  
"She's a muggle fashion model," Lucy Ann sighed.  
  
"Oh, well then, that lets murder out - she'd be missed. Do Meredith and I need to make a trip?"  
  
"No, I think things will be all right now that she's gone."  
  
"How's Liam?  
  
"The same as he's always been. I think Italy really agrees with him though."  
  
"It's more than likely the bint agrees with him," Stephie grumbled.  
  
"Oh she does," Lucy Ann said in defeat, "but I don't think he knows what she's really like."  
  
"Men never do, they only think with their cocks."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
Her friend grinned. "So, now that you have him all to yourself just what are you going to do to him?"  
  
Lucy Ann spluttered. "I'm not going to do anything to him!"  
  
"Why not? You know you want to shag his brains out."  
  
"I want to do no such thing!"  
  
"Codswallop! You've wanted to shag him since fifth year!"  
  
"All right, maybe I have. He's just so..."  
  
"Damn beautiful?" Stephie finished for her. "Now is your chance."  
  
"I don't know...with Isabella and all."  
  
"He did invite you to Rome while the bint is away. I would take that as a sign."  
  
"I'm not listening to you!" Lucy Ann covered her ears.  
  
"Fine, just remember he's belonged to you since you were four!"  
  
The pair bickered for a few minutes more before Lucy Ann finally made her goodbyes and headed into the bathroom for a nice long soak in the huge marble tub. After soaking most of her worries away and dressing in a pair of loose natural colored cotton trousers and a pale green top, she wandered around the flat reacquainting herself with the layout. It'd been several years since she'd last been there with the Malfoy's to attend a special Quidditch event. She paused by Liam's bedroom door, sorely tempted to take a peek, but thought better of it.  
  
She was in the library when Liam found her an hour later. "There you are!"  
  
"Hullo, I was just looking for something to read." She gave him a warm smile.  
  
"You'll not find anything interesting in here, trust me! Do you want some dinner? I've got pasta and clam sauce."  
  
"Sounds divine. I'll help you in the kitchen."  
  
The evening passed companionably as the two old friends caught up over dinner and a bottle of wine. He retrieved a second bottle of wine before they retired to the sitting room to finish catching up. They caught up on what had happened in the year that had passed since they last saw one another - his work in Italy and her new job at the British Museum; their respective families and anything else that caught their fancy. It didn't matter that they wrote each other frequently and floo called often. There was just something about being in each other's company.  
  
They had fallen into a comfortable silence after a long while. Liam was slouched down on the overstuffed sofa, his long legs stretched out with his feet resting on the coffee table. Lucy Ann was slumped down on the other end, her feet in his lap as he lazily massaged them.  
  
The clink of her wine glass dropping from her hand as she dozed off roused him from his tipsy stupor. "C'mon Goosey, let's put you to bed. You've had a long day."  
  
She could only nod as he stood and pulled her up by the hand, leading her up the stairs to her bedroom. He paused just outside the door.  
  
"If you need anything I'm just across the hall," he said, looking deeply into her blue eyes.  
  
"I know." She thought idly that he might kiss her at any moment. It just seemed right and it was making her heart race.  
  
He managed to glance away. "Is that Sampson there on your bed?" he asked, referring to her blue stuffed elephant she'd had since before they'd met.  
  
"Yes, you know I don't go anywhere without him. So where's Gustav? Still at home with your Mum?"  
  
"No, he's sitting on my desk in the study."  
  
"Oh" was all she could manage as he pulled her closer and laid his forehead against hers.  
  
Liam took a couple deep breaths before he spoke again. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you too," Lucy Ann whispered back.  
  
He brushed a light kiss to her forehead before pulling away. "Good night, sleep well."  
  
"Yes, good night." She slipped into her room, leaning heavily against the closed door, trying to make sense of the exchange in the hallway. Tears welled in her eyes as she readied for bed. She was just so sure he was about to kiss her. Disappointment didn't being to describe how she felt.  
  
But what she didn't know was that Liam had stood in the hallway staring at her door for the longest time in hopes that she'd come back out looking for him.

-------------------

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!_


	5. Roman Holiday Part 5

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to JKR.

**_Amici ed Amanti  
_**  
**Roman Holiday – Part 5  
**  
Their days fell into an easy pattern. Liam would wake early so he could get fresh fruit from the market and scrumptious pastries from the bakery around the corner. He'd read the paper while he waited for her on the terrace. They would discuss the plans for the day over breakfast. Afternoons were spent taking in ancient Rome or a museum before having dinner in one of the many restaurants the city had to offer. She found that she enjoyed the little out of the way places to the more fancy eateries. Evenings were spent sitting on the sofa sharing a bottle of wine and talking.  
  
Neither broached the subject of what happened her first evening there.  
  
Lucy Ann figured it was just best to let it go. They were both impaired after two bottles of wine - neither was responsible for their actions. Although she was heartened by the fact that he never once mentioned Isabella in their long rambling talks.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted his playful teasing about her unnatural love of strawberry jam.  
  
"I'll be right back," he said with a wink and a mischievous grin.  
  
She was too distracted by the fine view of his arse in a pair of faded blue jeans to register the fact that he was up to something. What she wouldn't give to find out what it felt like beneath her hands...  
  
"Do I even want to know what you're thinking right now?" he said, leaning against the open doorway looking ever so much like a blond god.  
  
"Nothing," she said a little too quickly, flushing red at getting caught fantasying about his bum. "I was just thinking about what I'd like to do today."  
  
"Well, I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Oh! A surprise!" She felt a bit like an excited puppy, but was beyond caring.  
  
"Yes," he said, settling back in his chair beside her before taking her hand. "Will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the ballet tonight?"  
  
"I would love to!"  
  
"My source was able to secure two box seats for tonight's performance of _Giselle_."  
  
"I've never seen _Giselle_."  
  
"I know, that is why I wanted to get tickets," he said softly.  
  
She gasped as the realization of the situation hit her. "Oh no! Liam, I don't have anything to wear!"  
  
"No worries, we are in the fashion capital of the world. We'll just go shopping."  
  
They were dressed and out of the flat within an hour - Liam in a gray suit, crisp white shirt and a lightly patterned blue silk tie and Lucy Ann in a soft lavender sundress. He Apparated them to the shopping district where they strolled hand in hand while looking for the perfect dress shop.  
  
He finally settled on one after almost two hours of perusing, deciding he liked the colors of the dresses there. He handed her over to two sales clerks, giving them instructions in Italian. Lucy Ann could only make out the words ballet, special and blue. She was then bustled into a fitting room where she proceeded to try on and model each of the clerk's suggestions for him.  
  
After starting to become discouraged after the sixth dress she tried on, the tenth one caused Liam to proclaim, "That's the one." It was a a formal pale blue silk strapless column dress that skimmed her curves and made her feel like Cinderella.  
  
He led her to a lingerie shop after a quick stop to purchase shoes. She felt a little twinge of jealously when the young sales clerk greeted him by name, eyeing her curiously before asking what she was looking for.  
  
"Goosey," he whispered from behind her as she waited for the clerk to retrieve some more items from the storeroom. "I think you need these." A filmy cream silk thong dangled from the end of a crooked finger that he held before her.  
  
"William Malfoy!" She hated the hot blush that rose in her cheeks as she swatted the barely there knickers out of her face.  
  
He chuckled, but handed the knickers over the clerk who'd just returned. "We'll take these too, in every color, except red. A redhead should never wear red."  
  
After a quick stop by the bath shop for a sea salt soak, they headed home loaded down with shopping bags. They shared a late lunch at the large kitchen table before he sent her off to get ready for the evening.  
  
She tried to remember the last time she'd had so much fun shopping as she sank into a steaming hot bath. Liam was so knowledgeable about the current fashions and what looked good and what didn't, it had to be an inborn Malfoy trait. He was even more fun than Stephie and Meredith combined.  
  
A house elf by the name of Costa arrived a bit later to help her with her hair which was done up in simple loose knot, leaving curling tendrils to frame her face. She felt a small naughty thrill tingle up her spine as she slipped into the knickers Liam had chosen instead of the pair she'd originally planned to wear.  
  
Liam was waiting for her at the bottom steps casually leaning against the post dressed in an elegantly cut black tuxedo, with a silver geometrically patterned vest and a black silk tie. His darkened grey eyes never left her's as she slowly descended the stairs.  
  
Lucy Ann took his proffered hand, smiling as he pressed it to his lips. "You look handsome."  
  
"You don't look half bad yourself," he said with a chuckle and wink, "but you're not completely dressed."  
  
"I'm not?" she asked in confusion, quickly checking to make sure all of her naughty bits were properly covered. She glanced in the heavy gilt mirror that hung in the entry, but there was nothing missing or out of place that she could see.  
  
He dangled a necklace in front of her. "Would you like to wear this?"  
  
Her blue eyes grew large at the sight of the diamond choker that would look stunning with her dress. "Oh yes!"  
  
"Now there's something every man loves to hear a woman say." He stepped behind to her, fastening the necklace in place.  
  
She closed her eyes, willing herself not to shiver at the feel of his fingers as they brushed against the back of her neck. The feel of his warm breath near her ear was nearly her undoing.  
  
"There," he whispered, "perfection."  
  
They made a stunning image in the mirror in their evening clothes, at least Lucy Ann thought so anyway. He was so tall; she'd forgotten that the top of her head just reached his chin.  
  
"Are you ready to go make me the envy of Rome?" he asked.  
  
"The envy of Rome?"  
  
"Yes, I will have the most beautiful woman in the city on my arm tonight." He tucked her hand in the crook of his arm.  
  
The ballet was stunning from the best box in Teatro Manzoni in the old Garden District of Rome. Giselle was performed by the storied Bolshoi Ballet in a rare performance outside of Russia and one of the most notoriously difficult tickets to obtain. She didn't even want to know how he managed to get a pair of tickets, let alone the best seats in the house. After the final curtain call, they went backstage to meet the prima ballerina then to a late supper at a quiet, dark café nearby.  
  
They walked in comfortable silence enjoying the beautiful architecture in the pale moonlight. Her hand slipped from the crook of his arm down to his hand where she entwined her fingers with his. She couldn't believe how faerie tale perfect the evening had been. He'd gone out of his way to make everything perfect just for her and she didn't think she'd ever forget it.  
  
Liam was the only person she'd ever been around that she didn't feel the need to fill the inevitable long silences with idle chatter. They knew each other well enough that words were simply no longer needed. When she shivered, he just took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, gave her a smile, retook her hand and continued walking.  
  
"Are you getting tired?" His deep voice broke the silence finally.  
  
She nodded slowly. "Yes."  
  
He pulled her close; tightening his grip on her hand before Apparating them to the foyer of his flat. She clung tightly to him, loving the feel of his hard body pressed against the softness of her own.  
  
He pulled the hand that he was holding to his mouth, lavishing it with a tender kiss before leading her to the stairs. "I had a lovely evening, Miss Honeychurch," he said playfully.  
  
"I did too, Mr. Malfoy, thank you," she said, casting her eyes demurely downward and giggling softly at his silliness.  
  
"I would love to do this again sometime in the near future."  
  
She glanced up at him from beneath her lashes trying to gauge his mood. His face was serious and his eyes were dark. This, whatever it was, had gone beyond playfulness. "I think I would enjoy that."  
  
"Would it be too forward of me to ask you for a chaste goodnight kiss?" he asked softly.  
  
"No," she said breathlessly, tipping her head back at the same time he bent to kiss her. His soft lips brushed the corner of her mouth causing her to tingle from head to toe from the unexpected contact.  
  
His eyes widened at the realization of what just happened. "I think you should head on up to bed. I'm going to stay down here a while." The tone of his voice told her the magic of the last few moments had past.  
  
"Yes, I'm rather tired so I'll just head up to bed." She handed back his tuxedo jacket.  
  
"Good night, then."  
  
Lucy Ann gave him one last glance before heading up to bed, her fingers covering her lips where he'd accidentally kissed her, never wanting to forget the feel of his mouth.

--------------------

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!_


	6. Roman Holiday Part 6

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns everything except Liam and Lucy Ann.

**_Amici ed Amanti_**  
  
**Roman Holiday – Part 6**  
  
The flat was quiet when Lucy Ann awoke very early the next morning. Try as she might, she was unable to fall back asleep. Her racing mind picked up right where it had left off once she'd finally drifted off to pleasant dreams - all the possibilities and implications of the previous evening came flooding back to her. She decided it was best to just see how things went over breakfast.  
  
Yes, breakfast, that's it! She'd fix him breakfast since she was up so early. A nice, hearty English breakfast - bangers and mash, fried tomatoes, yes. She was quite sure that he hadn't had a breakfast like that since he was last in England. Bella didn't strike her as the domestic type.  
  
She slipped a robe on over her butter yellow silk nightgown, loosely belting it before heading out the door. She picked up the diamond choker he had loaned the evening before, fingering it fondly as her stomach fluttered at the mere thought of him.  
  
The first thing she noticed once she reached the bottom of the steps was the closed terrace doors so Liam wasn't up yet. That would give her time to check the kitchen for supplies and make a floo call to Stephie.  
  
After sending an owl to the grocer for necessary supplies for a grand breakfast and giving Costa instructions, she finally made her way to the study. Her sister-in-law was going to go absolutely nutters when she told her about what had transpired the previous evening. They together with mutual friend, Meredith, had only been plotting to ensnare Liam for her for years. She had to remind herself not to read too much into it.  
  
She was just about to throw the floo powder in the fire grate in the study when she discovered him.  
  
Liam was asleep in the tall winged back chair by the fireplace. His tuxedo jacket was lying in a crumpled pile near his feet, the vest was undone, the now wilted white dress shirt open at the throat and his tie was no where to be seen. He looked terribly uncomfortable in her opinion. The dark purple smudges under his eyes attested to his much too late evening. His knitted brows and fitful attempts to get comfortable told her this was more than just falling asleep in a chair.  
  
Lucy Ann put the floo powder back in the ornately carved little rosewood box that sat on the mantle before trying to decide what to do. She never dreamed he would have stayed holed up in the study drinking all night - it just wasn't like him. Although she was pretty sure that Bella could drive a saint to drink...  
  
Only that little Italian bint wasn't there to cause problems, this was all her fault. She started to leave him be, but a groan stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
"Liam?" she asked softly, returning to his side.  
  
His face was contorted in pain as he shifted once more in the chair.  
  
"Liam," she said again as a sense of dread settled in the pit of her stomach as she tried to shake him awake. "Are you all right?"  
  
He groggily came awake, mumbling incoherently as he tried to focus his eyes on her, using his hand immediately to block out the bright morning light.  
  
"Liam, look at me," she stated firmly, "are you all right?"  
  
She didn't think she'd ever seen anyone turn as green around the gills as he did when he tried to slowly shake his head.  
  
"My head hurts," he managed to whisper after closing his eyes and sucking in a couple deep breaths.  
  
"Do you have one of your awful headaches?" Lucy Ann knew he suffered from debilitating headaches from time to time that, according to his Da, he had inherited from his Grandmother Malfoy. He was prone to get them when he worried too much or didn't get enough sleep. His uncle Serveus had concocted a potion that helped with the worst of the symptoms, but having dealt with this before while at school, she knew the best thing for him was to sleep it off some place cool and dark. "Can you make it to your room?"  
  
He looked liked he wanted to raise a questioning eyebrow at her, but it wasn't worth the effort. "I dunno," he slurred.  
  
"Come on," she urged, pulling on his arm trying to get him to stand up. "I'll help you."  
  
He swayed a bit after he managed to get up out of the chair. She wrapped her arm around his waist after pulling his arm over her shoulder. His head lolled back as he drew in deep breaths.  
  
"I don't know," he whispered, "Dizzy."  
  
"I've got you," she coaxed, "you'll feel better once you lay down."  
  
They slowly made their way up the steps, stopping every few so Liam could rest a moment. Lucy Ann never thought she'd ever been so happy to see the top landing in her life. He was very heavy and needed lots of support.  
  
"Just a little more." She pushed open the door to his bedroom. "See, there's your bed."  
  
His eyes registered the massive intricately carved mahogany bed made up with deep green bedding. "My bed."  
  
"I'll get you some pyjamas if you can manage to get undressed," she said, leaning him against one of the tall bedposts. He nodded so she turned to rummage through the drawers of a large chest to find where he kept his nightclothes. The top drawer was full of bras, knickers and small scraps of material that were obviously for something she'd really rather not think about. The second drawer was full of boxers and undershirts. The bottom drawer held what she was seeking and she just randomly pulled a pair of pyjamas out.  
  
Lucy Ann turned to hand Liam something to change into only to be treated to a view of his arse covered in silver dotted black silk boxers as he crawled wobbly over the bed to his side before collapsing upon the pile of pillows. She felt a bit guilty for enjoying the view and had to remind herself that he was very sick at the moment.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to change clothes?" she asked, going around to where he laid sprawled out, but got no response from him. Her eyes wandered down the broad expanse of his bare back to the small area the boxers covered then down his long lean legs. He really was perfection, not that she'd seen that many almost naked men to make a fair comparison, at least not up this close and personal anyway. She tenderly brushed the hair from his closed eyes. "I'm going to see if I can find your potion."  
  
The house elf was very helpful in locating the medicine and mixing it correctly. "Costa look after little master for Miz Ginny," she said proudly as she went about her work. "Out of trouble I keeps him."  
  
Lucy Ann snickered at the thought of anyone calling Liam little - he was anything but.  
  
The elf looked around warily before continuing. "I like you. You's good witch. Good for little master." She looked around again. "That other is a bad witch. Miz Ginny'd be very not pleased."  
  
"I won't tell her I promise," she responded.  
  
Costa bobbed her head before handing the witch a goblet filled with a vile looking bright yellow potion. "He must drink it all."  
  
"I'll make sure he does, thank you," she said giving the little elf a warm smile.  
  
Lucy Ann returned to Liam's room after retrieving her wand only to find that he'd not moved a muscle. She closed the curtains with a flick of her wand, making the room dark, before she knelt by the bed. He groaned when she tried to shake him awake. "Liam, sweetheart, you need to drink this."  
  
"No," he mumbled, trying to turn away. "Nasty."  
  
"Yes, you are going to drink this," she demanded, pulling him back towards her.  
  
"No," he whined.  
  
She forced the goblet to his lips. "Yes, it will make you feel better."  
  
"No," he said sullenly, grabbing the goblet from her and drinking it down in a few gulps before nearly gagging. "Bah, nasty stuff."  
  
"Yes, but it will make you feel better. Now, come here so I can put you under the covers." He didn't protest as she pulled the covers up over him and whispered a charm to cool the room. "I'll check on you in a little bit."  
  
"Goosey?" he asked in a small voice, fisting his hand in the material of her robe before she could move away. "Don't leave me." He pulled her to the bed as he slid over to make room for her.  
  
There was no she could walk away from that. She slipped in beside him, propping herself up on a couple pillows as he settled his head on her stomach and threw an arm across her. His morning whiskers would occasionally prickle her through the thin material of her nightgown making her want to giggle. She hoped he couldn't hear the butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach, but he didn't seem to hear anything as he drifted almost instantly to sleep. Her fingers tangled in his hair, gently playing with silvery blond strands.  
  
She couldn't believe how right it felt being with him like this, not just right, but comfortable and natural. This was how she'd always imagined a romantic relationship with him would be like - full of quiet moments just enjoying each other's company. She couldn't think of anything more perfect as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
It was early afternoon before Lucy Ann managed to slip from his embrace. She dressed for the day in a pair of blue and white plaid Capri pants and a matching blue tank top before heading downstairs to amuse herself until Liam woke up. Instead of breakfast, she decided to make him a supper of Shepard's pie and Yorkshire pudding and made the proper arrangements with Costa before settling in the library for the remainder of the day.  
  
She was thoroughly engrossed in reading a book of Celtic myths and didn't see him enter the room. "Afternoon," he said a little sheepishly, causing her to jump.  
  
"I see you're awake." She watched him walk around the settee she was stretched out on, lift her legs, sit down and settle her legs over his lap. She noted he was dressed in a pair of well worn jeans and a grey Falmouth Falcon t-shirt. His feet were bare. "Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Yes, much, thank you." He ran his hand up and down one of her calves. "I'm sorry about this morning, I'm sure I was a mess."  
  
"It's quite alright. Oh, I'm fixing you dinner."  
  
"You are? I'm starving."  
  
"Yes, Shepard's pie and Yorkshire pudding. I figure you haven't had a proper English meal in ages."  
  
"I love Shepard's pie!" he said, grinning.  
  
"I know, and don't forget the pudding," she giggled.  
  
"Keep talking like that and I'll have to marry you."  
  
Lucy Ann looked away quickly as a hot blush burned her cheeks a bright scarlet. She batted his hand away when he tried to reach for one of hers. "Stop being so silly."  
  
He finally managed to secure one of her hands despite her protest. "I was thinking-"  
  
"And we all know how dangerous that is," she cut him off, giving him a smirk.  
  
"I was thinking that I would like to make this up to you."  
  
"You don't have to, you know."  
  
"I know, but you won't be here too much longer and I wanted to do something nice so I thought I'd take you the coast for the weekend. There are all kinds of little fishing villages where the food is fantastic, the beaches are nearly empty and we can even go sailing if you want." He watched her intently.  
  
"I think it sounds like a lovely time," she said, smiling at him. "I can't wait."

--------------------

_Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review!_

_And yes, this story was posted before under my old account, but it was deleted and I lost all my stories._


	7. Roman Holiday Part 7

**Disclaimer:** JKR still owns it all.

**_Amici ed Amanti_  
**  
**Roman Holiday – Part 7**  
  
The tiny little fishing village was more beautiful than Lucy Ann could have ever imagined with white stone buildings topped with red roofs huddled together on a steep hillside overlooking the Mediterranean Sea. The weather was picture perfect with warm sunshine, fluffy white clouds dotting the sky and a soft sea breeze.  
  
And any doubts she might have that morning dissipated the moment they stepped out of the small Italian Ministry office. This was going to be a wonderful weekend, she just knew it. The village was beautiful, the weather was perfect and the company was most excellent. She was just going to relax, go with the flow and have a good time.  
  
Liam was looking relaxed in his baggy khaki linen pants, white linen shirt half unbuttoned and a pair of sandals. She had opted for a loose fitting light olive raw silk sun dress and a straw hat. She thought that they made a smashing couple, if she said so herself.  
  
The afternoon was whiled away perusing shops and taking in the sights. They spent a good bit of time in a little, overcrowded antique shop carefully looking over all the goods. She must have tried on every ring in the jewelry case before falling instantly in love with a gold ring with two intertwined bands - one smooth and the other with an etched swirl design. She placed the ring back in the display case with a sigh - she needed another ring like she needed a hole in her head.  
  
"What were you and that shopkeeper arguing about when I went outside?" Lucy Ann asked, settling down at a table in a sunny little café on the beach.  
  
Liam sat two tall glasses of water on the table after placing their order. "He made me an offer for my ring and I politely turned him down."  
  
Her eyes went straight to the heavy platinum Malfoy signet ring he'd worn on his ring finger of his right hand since he was fifteen, just like the one his father wore. "How much did he offer?"  
  
"Not nearly enough," Liam sniffed. She could tell he was still offended. "I did get a good price on the piece I bought for Mum. Her birthday is coming up, you know."  
  
She knew that if there was ever anyone on the face of the Earth that Liam loved; it had to be his mother. "Oh, what did you get for her?"  
  
He produced a small rose quartz trinket box with a cameo of a faerie for a lid. "She collects unusual trinket boxes."  
  
"It's beautiful, she'll love it!"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"What is this?" she asked suspiciously, picking up a little box wrapped in Florentine paper and tied with a gold ribbon. She hadn't noticed him slipping anything in front of her.  
  
He looked up from rewrapping the trinket box. "I have no idea."  
  
"Don't give me that innocent look. Tell me what it is."  
  
"Why don't you open it and see for yourself," he said, giving her a half- smile.  
  
She carefully unwrapped the little present, her eyes growing round once she saw what was inside. "William Draco Malfoy! You shouldn't have!"  
  
"Why not?" he asked. "You liked it, you should have it." He plucked the box from her hands, took the ring and slipped it on the thumb of her left hand. "There, that looks nice."  
  
"It's beautiful." Lucy Ann admired her new ring, watching it gleam in the bright sunlight.  
  
"Beautiful witches should have beautiful things," he said with a wink.  
  
After a leisurely lunch of roasted vegetables tossed in olive oil with garlic served over a bed of spinach pasta, they wandered the streets taking in the sights until they found a suitable Bed and Breakfast that was overlooking the harbor. Lucy Ann stood by Liam's side as he secured accommodations from the proprietress in quickly spoken Italian. She wasn't quite sure what to make of the knowing look the old woman gave her and the chuckle from him that followed.  
  
"What was that about?" she finally asked, half way up the stairs to their rooms.  
  
"Signorina Caravati was telling me that we were lucky to find rooms because there is a road race not far from here tomorrow, but she always kept a special room on reserve just in case."  
  
"Just in case of what?" She stopped behind him on the third floor landing, there was only one door.  
  
"Honeymooners."  
  
He unlocked the door and pushed it open, revealing a large airy room decorated with rosewood furniture and accented in creams and mauves. A rather small, at least in her opinion, bed was the focal point, a small brocade settee and a pair of chairs faced a white marble fireplace to the right of the bed, and to the left, double doors that led out to a small balcony with a view of the harbor. It was a beautiful room and it most definitely was romantic.  
  
"She thinks we're newlyweds?"  
  
He chuckled as he sat their bags on the dresser. "We got a private bath and the entire third floor to ourselves. I'm not complaining."  
  
"So, uhm, where will you be sleeping then?" She couldn't take her eyes off the small bed, the pit of her stomach was somewhere around her feet just thinking about the prospect of sharing a bed with him again. She could have stayed with him forever the other morning when he was sick - having ended up sleeping cuddled together buried under the blankets. She'd been sorely tempted then...  
  
"In the bed there," he said, giving her a most dubious look. "We're both adults here. I think we can handle it. Besides the sofa is too small."  
  
Her mind wanted to retort with you're a wizard aren't you - just charm it as warning bells went off, but she found her mouth saying, "Yes, the sofa is entirely too small."  
  
"Good, it's settled," he answered, fishing around in his bag until he surfaced with his navy blue swimmers. "I can't promise I won't steal the covers."  
  
"Great, a cover hog." She dove into her bag searching for her swimsuit. "Just what I need."  
  
"Yeah, well, you just look like a bed hog." He dropped his shirt to the floor and started working on slipping out of his trousers.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Am not." She knew he was baiting her, but she was powerless to stop it. He was just too irresistible. "I'll prove it to you."  
  
"Oh?" He quirked up an eyebrow. "How do you plan on doing that?"  
  
"I don't know yet," she stammered. "But I will!"  
  
"It's awfully small bed there," he said with a grin. His trousers were riding dangerously low on his hips and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his lower abdomen. He most definitely had kept up with the Quidditch playing. He patted her on the derrière as he padded past her. "Go on; get changed so we can go swimming before dinner. By the way, it's common practice for women to go topless at the beach."  
  
They spent the remainder of the afternoon playing in the warm waters of the Mediterranean Sea. She felt a little self-conscious being the only woman on the beach in a one piece swimsuit, but she didn't fail to notice that Liam's eyes never strayed from her vicinity. Once they were tired of swimming, they walked the beach collecting seashells until after dusk before heading in for a light supper and a quiet evening.  
  
Lucy Ann dressed for bed in her favorite thin strapped taupe colored silk nightgown after soaking in the huge claw footed tub for over an hour. Liam had checked on her twice just to make sure she hadn't drown, saying he didn't want to have to explain anything to her parents. He was sprawled across the settee reading Quidditch Italia Mensilmentey wearing deep green silk pjyama bottoms and an old Slytherin t-shirt. She pulled on her robe before joining him, sitting opposite with her legs draped over his. He handed her The Dark Pitch, the latest legal thriller by Millicent Bulstrode Longbottom about an international Quidditch star wrongly accused of his wife's murder. He'd gotten her a signed copy for her birthday.  
  
"Goose," he said, shaking her lightly, "you're snoring."  
  
She looked around trying to figure out where she was. "I don't snore," she retorted.  
  
"And I'm the Queen of England. I think it's time for you to go to bed."  
  
Her stomach tightened into a knot at the thought of getting into bed with him. It wasn't that she was afraid he'd try anything, that wasn't the problem; she knew he'd never treat her with anything less than the utmost respect. What bothered her was the fact that she didn't want him to treat her that way. She wanted to know what it was like to be desired by him, to kiss him, to make love to him, to wake up next to him in the mornings. She wanted to be the kind of witch that made him lose control.  
  
In short, she wanted to be more like Isabella and far less like Lucy Ann.  
  
"Goosey?" he asked, getting her attention again.  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right." She struggled to her feet because he refused to move his legs. "Are you coming?"  
  
"I will in bit," he said, his attention focus on his magazine once more.  
  
She padded over the bed, opting for the right side knowing it was his side, and dropped her robe before climbing between the soft sheets. After getting her pillow situated just right, she got as close to the edge of her side as she possibly could without actually falling out. And then she waited for him to join her.  
  
And waited.  
  
The room was dark when her eyes popped open at the feel of the bed sagging under Liam's weight behind her. She could feel him settling down somewhere near the middle, not touching her, but close enough that she could feel the warmth radiating off his body. She would have given anything to roll over and cuddle up next to him. Just the thought of him being so close made her heart skip. Keeping their relationship on a friends only level was becoming increasingly more difficult, on her end at least.  
  
She almost fell over the edge of the bed with a jerk when his hand skimmed her hip. "Lucy Ann, what are you doing so close to the edge?" he whispered harshly. "You're going to fall out."  
  
"I'm okay," she whispered back, scarcely daring to breathe for fear of pitching over the edge. "I don't want to be a bed hog."  
  
A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest, causing the bed to shake a little. "Don't worry, Gareth is the worst bed hog of them all. You barely take up any space."  
  
Liam's arm snaked around her waist and he pulled back against him, her body quickly adjusted to accommodate his position. She could feel his warm breath against her neck and shoulder as he nuzzled his face in her soft hair. He had lost his t-shirt somewhere between the settee and the bed.  
  
"There, now you won't fall out of bed," he said, loosening his arm still around her waist.  
  
This was even better than the other morning when he was sick, although she had to force herself to relax at first. She hugged his arm to her, "No, no falling for me."  
  
"Nope," he mumbled, "I've always got you."  
  
She smiled, snuggling against him, loving the feel of his chest against her back and his slightly spicy smell. In a perfect world, he would be hers forever and this would be their every night.  
  
Unfortunately, she didn't live in a perfect world, but just for the night she could pretend.

--------------------

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!_


	8. Roman Holiday Part 8

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns all of it.

**_A_****_mici ed Amanti_**  
  
**Roman Holiday – Part 8**  
  
She awoke in the middle of the sun drenched bed alone, immediately feeling the other side of the bed for Liam, but it was cold and empty. Last night must have been a figment of her imagination, it was the only explanation. She sighed and rolled over on her side totally unprepared for what she saw through the half opened bathroom door.  
  
Liam was standing in front of the sink shaving, wearing just a fluffy white towel wrapped loosely around his hips. She took the time to study him - his long, lean back marred only by a thin scar under his left shoulder blade, his slicked back trademark Malfoy blond hair, his rock hard thighs and calves from years of Quidditch playing. It never ceased to amaze her that he was half Weasley, yet had nothing to show for it, physically at least.  
  
She watched as he charmed away his morning stubble and dried his hair; fingering the fringe that fell over his forehead until he was satisfied it was perfect. He was worse about primping in the mirror than Stephie ever dreamed about being. She couldn't help snorting at the thought.  
  
"Find something funny do you?" he asked, padding into the room in just his towel. It was all she could do to tear her eyes away from him.  
  
"Yes," she giggled, "you're worse than Steph in front of a mirror!"  
  
"I resent that," he said, crossing his arms over his chest which she noticed had a very fine smattering of golden hair.  
  
"Well, it's true!"  
  
He grabbed the covers, snatching them off the bed in one quick motion. "At least I don't lounge in bed all day!"  
  
Lucy Ann squealed as she frantically tried to pull her nightgown down to cover her bare thighs, a strap slipping off her shoulder in the process causing her cheeks to flame. "Liam!"  
  
"What?" he asked with a smirk as he admired his handiwork.  
  
She could feel his eyes traveling up the length of her body from her bare legs to her heaving, almost exposed chest then finally up to her blue eyes. He stared at her for a long moment with smoldering eyes, like he was trying to memorize her every feature.  
  
Just when she thought she couldn't stand it anymore, she broke the tension. "I should get ready," she said, drawing in a deep breath before practically running into the bath.  
  
Minutes past before she was able catch her breath and process what just happened. Their playful moment turned serious so suddenly that it had caught her by surprise. She cursed herself for being so stupid - he looked liked he was about to say something and what did she do - she ran out of the room like a silly little school girl.  
  
She had to be honest with herself, she was afraid of what he might have said. The very thought of him rejecting her was more than she could bear. What was she thinking, sitting here barely dressed as he took in all she had to offer, of course he was going to say something.  
  
He was probably going to tell her to put some clothes on.  
  
It did her no good to think about such things. He'd made it more than obvious they were nothing more than friends. She went on about her morning routine, but her stomach would get fluttery every time her mind wandered back to the look he'd given her.  
  
He was gone by the time she emerged from the bath dressed in her blue swimsuit and floral printed nearly sheer sarong and sandals. She knew he couldn't have gone far so she waited for him out on the balcony. He returned within half an hour with croissants and a small jar of strawberry jam. They enjoyed a leisurely breakfast as he told her of his plans for their day that included sailing in the morning and an evening concert.  
  
The afternoon in-between time was spent relaxing and napping in their room. She'd collapsed on the bed, worn out from their adventures out on the Mediterranean. It was a good thing he knew how to sail because if it'd been up to her, they would have both drowned.  
  
Liam woke her just as the sun was getting low in the horizon so she could get ready for their last evening in Pimobino. He left her alone to get ready with the promise that he'd be back within the hour.  
  
She slipped into a simple black silk crepe ankle length straight dress that skimmed her soft curves. It was sleeveless and high in the front with a deep V that stopped just above the small of her back and a long slit that ended mid-thigh. A pair of strappy black high heels completed her ensemble.  
  
A long, low whistle distracted her from last minute fussing with her curls. She turned to face her long time friend with a smile.  
  
"Wow," Liam said, looking her up and down. "You look bloody amazing."  
  
She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks as she smiled and looked down at her feet. "Thank you." "You're going to turn quite a few heads tonight."  
  
"I don't think so." She turned back to the mirror to tuck in an errant curl.  
  
He came to stand directly behind her to look at her in the reflection. "I think so."  
  
"Now, I know you're being silly," she laughed. "Women will be throwing themselves at your feet." She turned to straighten his tie.  
  
"Of course they will," he stated as his brows furrowed. "I'm a Malfoy after all."  
  
She playfully swatted his chest. "If you'll put your ego away, we can go."  
  
"You got a little sun today," he murmured as he helped her slip on a burned out velvet wrap.  
  
The way he was looking deeply into her eyes, it was like he was waiting for something. Her breath began to quicken as all she could think about how tantalizing close his mouth was and what she'd give to taste him. Just as her eyes fluttered closed and she began to lean toward him, he cleared his throat to break the moment.  
  
"We should go before we're late," he said huskily, taking her hand and pulling her toward the door.  
  
She nodded, feeling the sudden loss of the moment. "Yes, before we're late."  
  
They attended an outdoor performance of Vivaldi's Four Seasons, in the large piazza in the center of the town under the stars. He wrapped an arm around her when she started feeling a bit chilled as the evening wore on. After the concert they dined in a small café, lingering over dessert and a second carafe of wine before taking a moonlit stroll on the beach.  
  
They left their shoes on the front steps of the Bed and Breakfast before heading out hand in hand to walk silently along the water's edge.  
  
"I can't believe that this is our last night here," she said, finally breaking the long silence.  
  
Liam looked out over the dark bay, not saying anything for a long time. "I can't believe you'll be going home in a couple days."  
  
"I know," she said, hugging herself to his arm. "I don't want to go. I love it here."  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go." He held her close by the hand, resting his cheek against her forehead.  
  
It was all she could do to fight the instinct to confess her love for him right then. He was making her lose all sense of her self-control as her heart pounded in her chest just from his nearness. His mouth was so close, all she had to do was tilt her head back a little and their lips would brush. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to tell him that she loved him.  
  
She forced herself to giggle to break the tension. "Look at us being silly, I don't return to London for a few days yet."  
  
He seized her free hand, bringing it to his lips so he could press a light kiss to the palm then the inside of her wrist. His lips skimmed the soft skin of the inside of her arm as he used it to pull her fully in front of him before looking intensely at her.  
  
"Liam?" she asked shakily as his eyes darkened. She bit her bottom lip, unsure of what she should do, but she could sense something between them had just changed drastically.  
  
"Come with me," he commanded, pulling her by the hand behind him. He didn't stop until they were in their room with the door firmly shut.  
  
"Liam, you're starting to scare me." He didn't answer her, only continued to look at her. "Tell me what is going on right now." She wasn't sure she liked this new turn of events with him acting strangely.  
  
She slowly backed up as he started across the room for her, his eyes never leaving hers, until she was nearly against the far wall. He stopped just short of her.  
  
"Lucy Ann, I," he started, but gave up to take another step closer to her. "I-"  
  
Instead of finishing his thought, he leaned in to brush his lips against her mouth. Lightly to begin, his arms slipped around her waist, pulling her firmly against him as the kiss deepened. She wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth to him, all the while thanking Merlin for whatever had brought this on.  
  
She lightly sucked his tongue, eliciting a groan from him. His hands slid down to cup her derriere, his mouth finding its way down the long column of her throat to lightly suck a tender pulse point. She frantically tried to divest him of his tie and shirt as he slowly walked her toward the bed. He pulled away long enough to pull the offending clothing off before he reclaimed her mouth in a searing kiss. Her fingers eagerly explored the hard planes of his chest as she tried to urge him on with her mouth. She wanted all he was willing to give.  
  
He managed to get her on the bed without breaking their kiss. She didn't even realize what was happening until he was resting his weight on her and she could feel his hardness pressing against the softness of her belly. Her fingers tangled in his hair as his mouth trailed kisses down her body and her hem mysteriously rose.  
  
Every thought she ever had about this and about him went right out the window because it was nothing compared to the real thing. She never dreamed it would, no, could, feel this good. A deep moan escaped her lips as he pressed an open mouth kiss to the inside of her knee as his fingers slowly inched up her thighs.  
  
She could feel his smile against her thigh as her hips bucked involuntarily with his light teasing, his fingers worked a magic she never knew existed. Everything he did only served to make her want more and she thought for the briefest of moments that she should probably be ashamed, but just couldn't bring herself to care. If this was what it mean to be in love, then she was all for it.  
  
His fingers boldly grasped the waist of her lacy boy cut knickers, tugging downward. Her body stiffened slightly before she could quell her nerves. Never in her wildest dreams did she think things would get this far so quickly.  
  
The sense of loss was immediate when Liam rolled onto his back next to her, gasping for breath. He kept muttering something she couldn't quite make out.  
  
"Liam?" she whispered, reaching out for him, but only having him pull away.  
  
"Fuck," he muttered again, sitting up on the side of the bed and running his hands through his messy hair. "Fuckity fuck."  
  
"What's wrong?" she begged. She desperately wanted to fix whatever had just happened.  
  
"Oh sweet Morgana," he said in utter disbelief. "What have I done?"  
  
Lucy Ann slid up behind Liam and tried to wrap her arms around him, but he pushed her away and stood from the bed.  
  
"Liam," she asked again, her voice quavering. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
He looked at her then and she could see the terror in his grey eyes. "No, I almost ruined everything."  
  
"Ruined what?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"You, I almost ruined you. You and me. Us. Everything. Fuck." He staggered halfway across the room. "I'm so fucking stupid."  
  
"No!" she said, tears filling her eyes. She reached out to him. "Liam, please, it's my fault."  
  
"Don't touch me," he warned, backing away further away from her with a panic stricken look on his face.  
  
"You didn't ruin anything, I swear," she pleaded. "Nothing!"  
  
"I've got to get out of here."  
  
"Please, don't leave me!"  
  
"I've got to go."  
  
"Please!"  
  
She watched him scoop up his discarded shirt and slip it on before yanking the door open. He turned to give her one last look before he pulled it firmly closed behind him.  
  
Tears began to fall in earnest as total devastation of what just happened began to sink in.  
  
Everything was perfect one minute and the next...  
  
Overwhelming helplessness began to crush her chest making it hard to breathe. She had no idea how to fix things with Liam because she didn't understand what had just happened.  
  
Lucy Ann leaned against the closed door of their room, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you, Liam," she whispered. "I love you."

--------------------

_Thank you to everyone who took the time to review!_


	9. Roman Holiday Part 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**_Amici ed Amanti_**  
  
**Roman Holiday – Part 9  
**  
Two days.  
  
Two days was all the time that had past since their return from that fateful trip to the seaside, but to Lucy Ann they seemed like an eternity. Liam spent his time acting like everything was fine between them, like nothing had happened. She knew better.  
  
Gone was the playful banter they had always shared. He was very careful around her now, making sure that his words or actions could not be construed as anything other than what they were. It was as if she was a mere acquaintance rather than an intimate friend. Gone, too, were the comfortable silences between them. And that was what she hated the most.  
  
Everything that they'd spent their entire lives building between them disappeared in the space of a few minutes of snogging.  
  
Granted the snog was amazing, but was it worth the price of their friendship? She kept turning that over in her mind as Liam seemed to slip further and further away from her. There was now this gulf between them that neither knew how to repair.  
  
She desperately wished now that she'd never accepted his offer to visit him in Rome. At least that way, she'd still have her best friend.  
  
The front door slamming roused her from her thoughts. Liam was home.  
  
They were going to have this out, one way or another because she couldn't stand this anymore. She would make him listen to what she had to say and he would believe her.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks halfway down the stairs when she saw who was in the foyer.  
  
Isabella.  
  
The bint was busy loading Costa down with her cases, parcels and robes, all the while scolding the little house elf. When she was done, she called out, "Liam! Sono a casa.!"  
  
Lucy Ann watched her glance around until Bella's eyes landed on her. "He's not here."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Out," she responded stiffly.  
  
"Oh," the Italian witch purred, climbing the stairs only to stop right next to Lucy Ann. "That gives me time to freshen up because I'm sure my boyfriend will be very happy to see me."  
  
She had to clinch her fists to refrain from slapping that smug little bint. She closed her eyes and drew in a slow, deep breath.  
  
"Strike a chord there did I?" Bella taunted as she continued on up the steps, the shutting of Liam's bedroom door cut off the sound of her amused laughter.  
  
She retreated to the lounge chair in the mottled shade beneath the wisteria covered arches on the terrace. If she stayed in the flat one moment longer she wasn't sure that she could have controlled the overwhelming desire to rearrange Bella's face. It was becoming an all consuming obsession the longer she was around that witch. Granted, she'd never liked any of Liam's previous girlfriends, but she could at least tolerate them. This one - this one made her want to just wrap her fingers around that long neck and squeeze.  
  
"So," Bella drawled as she swept out onto the terrace in a red dress that left nothing to the imagination. She settled gracefully in the chair across from her. "Did you have a good time with my boyfriend while I was away?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes as she regarded the other witch. "As a matter of fact, I did." It was the truth up until two days ago anyway, but the bint didn't need to know that.  
  
"Don't think I don't know what you're about."  
  
"Pray tell."  
  
"You're trying to steal Liam for yourself," Bella said knowingly.  
  
"We're friends."  
  
"He'd never go for someone as plain as you."  
  
"Does Liam know you speak English this well?" Lucy Ann threatened.  
  
"He's rich, handsome and young," Bella continued. "He wants someone beautiful and fun, not someone dull like you."  
  
"You have no idea what Liam wants!"  
  
"I think it's obvious, don't you? He is with me, not you."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Lucy Ann said smugly.  
  
"Should I have a small wedding on the beach or a huge wedding? What do I care what you think, it's not like you'll be invited anyway." Bella grinned at her. "A big wedding I think. Of course, I'd have a one-of-a- kind dress made...."  
  
"I wouldn't get too cozy with your dreams of a huge wedding," she said, cutting the other witch off.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Two words: his Mum." Lucy Ann knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Mrs. Malfoy would never, ever approve of that slag marrying her precious baby boy. The fireworks at Kew Gardens at New Year's would have nothing on that and what she wouldn't given to have front row tickets.  
  
"That old bat isn't going to stop me from getting what I want," Bella said fiercely.  
  
It was all she could do not to fall out of the chair laughing. That stupid bint really had no idea about Liam's mum. None. Nada. Zip. "You just go on deluding yourself about that because it's never going to happen."  
  
"You're just jealous," the dark haired witch accused, her Italian accent becoming thick, "because he's mine!"  
  
"I never claimed to own him, but if you want to get technical, he's been mine since kindergarten," Lucy Ann bristled, standing up to emphasis her point. "So if anyone could claim ownership, it would be me!"  
  
Bella got up to loom over her, a wick, knowing smile curled her lips. "Yes, but which one of us is he fucking?"  
  
The sound of flesh meeting flesh rented the air before she realized what had happened. Her hand stung from the force of the blow, it felt good though, but not nearly as good as seeing the reddening mark on the bint's cheeks. "That's all it is - fucking. He doesn't love you!"  
  
"And you think he loves you?" she laughed bitterly, rubbing her cheek. "You're jealous. You came here to throw yourself at him and he rejected you and you can't stand it!"  
  
It felt like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. She knew that Bella had no idea how close she'd come to the truth with her wild stabbing in the dark. He had rejected her and it was a crushing blow. Their friendship was now in shambles. For what? A half drunken out of control snog? What was she thinking when she'd accepted his offer for a visit? Stupid, foolish romantic notions that's what and now sixteen years of friendship destroyed. But there was one thing she knew for sure, that bitch was never going to have Liam if she had anything to do with it.  
  
"This isn't over yet," Lucy Ann threatened before turning to retreat to her room before she completely lost it. There was no way in bloody hell she was ever going to let that bint see her cry.  
  
"Just remember you're not invited to the wedding!" Bella called after her.  
  
She slammed her bedroom door shut, locking it with three different spells before casting a silencing charm before allowing herself to dissolve into tears. She indulged in a good crying jag, allowing all her frustration of the past few days to finally work itself to the surface. Exhaustion finally claimed her after a while.  
  
The sun was low in horizon when Lucy Ann finally awoke, her tummy grumbled, reminding her that she hadn't had any lunch and it was time for dinner. She straightened her favorite green summer robes and hair before leaving the safety of her room.  
  
It was at the landing when she heard it - Liam's raised voice, "Bella, fermata giusta!"  
  
"Ma, ho pensato lei sarebbe felice di vederme," the bint responded.  
  
"Bene, non sono."  
  
They were in foyer just below her, arguing in loud voices. Lucy Ann only wished she understood Italian better so she knew what they were saying. She didn't feel the least bit guilt either for eavesdropping. From the sound of it, Liam wasn't all that happy to see the bint and she couldn't help the little feeling of thrill that was building in the pit of her stomach.  
  
She watched from her vantage point as Bella tried to wrap herself around Liam.  
  
"Fermata!" he said bitterly, forcefully untangling himself from her arms. "Non toccarme!"  
  
"Che ha torto?" she asked softly. "Lei non me ama più?"  
  
"Che ha torto?" he mocked. "Che ha torto?"  
  
"È quella femmina non lo è? Lei ha avuto il sesso con l'ha fatto non?"  
  
"Non osare la chiamata la sua una femmina ancora!" He grabbed her by the arms, shaking her hard.  
  
"Lei me dolgono!" she cried.  
  
Liam shoved her hard toward the front doors. "Uscire!"  
  
"No, l'amo," she pleaded.  
  
"Uscire!"  
  
"No, l'amo."  
  
"Lei te stesso ama soltanto. Uscire!"  
  
Lucy Ann understood very little Italian, but she knew the phrase l'amo meant I love you and most importantly she understood Liam was ignoring the bint's desperate attempts at saying it. Her heart thudded in her chest at the knowledge that Liam didn't love Bella. She was just a shag, a beautiful, exotic shag and nothing more. She idly wondered if it was wrong to feel so giddy over the bint's misfortune, but then quickly decided that she really didn't care. That witch didn't deserve Liam Malfoy.  
  
Her attention was brought back to the little drama playing out in the foyer by the slamming of the study door. Bella stood by the double entry doors looking stunned.  
  
The study door opened abruptly. "And one more thing, my mother is not an old bat!"  
  
"Che?" she uttered in confusion.  
  
"Come off it, Bella! I overheard you and Lucy Ann arguing out on the terrace. I suspected you knew English better than you were letting on, but I had no idea just how well." He advanced on her again.  
  
"You, you overhead," she stuttered.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"She came here to steal you from me!" she said defensively.  
  
"It is hard to lose something that never belonged to you."  
  
"She's a whore!"  
  
"She is my best friend. You call her a whore one more time and I will reverse my policy of not hitting women."  
  
"Was she worth it? Did she scream for you or did she close her eyes and think of England?"  
  
"Get the fuck out of my house," he said slowly and deliberately.  
  
"Oh, that bad?" Bella asked priggishly.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"You'll come crawling back to me soon enough when you're tired of your pasty little whore."  
  
He opened the door. "Get out before you make me do something that I won't regret."  
  
Bella's dark eyes narrowed as she spied her at the top of the landing. She turned, pressing herself suggestively against Liam as she whispered something in his ear before she waltzed out the door. He slammed the door closed as soon as the bint was through it, whispering several complicated locking spells before slumping against it.  
  
Lucy Ann stood rooted, not believing what she had just witnessed. It was ugly and she was the cause of it, suddenly she didn't feel so well. She was torn between feeling giddy that the bint got exactly what she deserve and wondering just how much he'd overheard on the terrace. She had allowed the bint to goad her into an emotional response. It was just that she loved him so much and for so long that she couldn't help her reaction. She wanted to say something, anything to try to make this mess right, but was at complete loss for words.  
  
He looked up at her then, just as her thoughts seemed to linger on him. Her cheeks reddened, embarrassed at being caught, before she could look away. "I can-" she started.  
  
He shoved wearily away from the door. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."  
  
"Liam," she said, starting down the steps.  
  
"Save it." He held up his hand to her to stop any further words she might say. "I don't want to hear it right now."  
  
He slipped into the study, shutting the door behind him. She plopped ungracefully down on the top step as she was unable to stop the strangled sob or tears.  
  
"Miss Goosey," Costa said, bobbing beside her and patting her hand lightly. "Don't cry. Bad witch gone now!"  
  
"I know," she said between sniffles. "She's gone because of me."  
  
"'Tis good thing. She bad. Little master need good witch."  
  
"I've ruined everything." She buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Costa get Miss Goosey dinner. Come with me."  
  
Costa conjured a scrumptious dinner for Lucy Ann while she prattled on and packed her cases for her departure tomorrow. All she could manage was pushing the food around on her plate with a fork and listen to the little house elf as she told stories about Liam when he was young.  
  
She waited and waited for Liam. He didn't come so she readied for bed. She tried reading while Costa hovered over her, catering to her every whim. It was all that she could do to remain in her room. She wanted to go talk to him like she always did when his relationships went south, but this time things were different. Somehow she'd managed to embroil herself right in the middle of this one. It wasn't like she could waltz into his study make him laugh and tell him she'll always be there for him. No, this time she'd have to wait for him.  
  
Morning came before she knew it. She'd slept fitfully, her eyes snapping open with any sound that could possibly be Liam. The study door was still closed when she ventured down to the kitchen for breakfast. She took her croissant, fruit and coffee out on the terrace in an attempt to enjoy her last morning in Rome.  
  
"You forgot the strawberry jam." Liam was leant against the door jam holding a jar of her favorite jam. He looked like hell, hair messy, dark circles under his eyes and the same clothes he was wearing yesterday.  
  
"Hi," she said softly.  
  
He sat down across from her. "Hullo." He stole one of her croissants to slather liberally with jam before stuffing it in his mouth.  
  
"Liam, about last night...we should talk."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," he said sternly, leaving no room for interpretation.  
  
"Okay." She was at a loss, not knowing what to say or do, figuring it was just best to allow him to take the lead.  
  
The morning was spent sitting together quietly. It was nothing like the companionable silences they used to share. This silence was looming and uncomfortable. She thought he looked like he was on the verge of saying something at any moment, but whenever he did speak it was just a simple question or comment. It was hard to keep the disappointment from showing in her face. She desperately wanted him to say something, anything really, about the previous afternoon, but he was pulling his stonewalling act. He was very good at keeping people at an arm's length when he wanted and it frustrated her to no end. She had so much to say to him, but there was no way he was going to listen to her, not right now anyway. So they sat in an uneasy silence.  
  
"I suppose it's time," he said after checking his pocket watch. "Are you all packed?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, Costa helped me last night."  
  
He stood up from the table. "I'll get your cases."  
  
She slipped on her deep gray traveling robes and waited for him in the foyer.  
  
"I think I got everything," he said when he stepped from the bottom step. He shrank everything and placed them in her new Louis Vuitton traveling case he insisted she have. "There, much more manageable."  
  
"Thank you," she mumbled, reaching for the bag. Their fingers barely brushed, but the electric jolt of his touch rush through her body causing her heart to skip a beat.  
  
He quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him, then Apparating them to the Italian Ministry Floo hub. Once he made sure she was steady, he reluctantly released her hand so she could check in with the witch at the departure desk.  
  
"She said it'd be about ten minutes," she informed him after walking back to where he stood by the windows. "I Floo to Paris and Portkey to London."  
  
He simply nodded, not really looking at her. "I got you this." He produced a floppy little yellow duck stuffed animal from the pocket of his navy robes.  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly, taking the little duck and hating the awkwardness of the situation.  
  
"He's not a cute as Gustav, I know, but no duck could ever be that cute."  
  
She laughed then, and it felt good, but the smile he gave her made her melt. That get-out-of-trouble half smile of his. No matter how hard she tired, she just wasn't immune to it. They lapsed into uncomfortable silence again as they stood side by side looking out over the cityscape of Rome.  
  
"Honeychurch."  
  
The sound of her name brought her back from her thoughts of confessing everything to him right then again and begging him to give her a chance to show him how much she loved him.  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
She searched his darkened grey eyes, looking for a hint of anything at all. "I should go." She started toward the terminal before she could start to cry.  
  
"Goosey?" he asked awkwardly.  
  
"Yes?" She stopped in her tracks, but refused to turn around. She didn't want him to see the tears that were already streaming down her cheeks.  
  
He enveloped her in a tight hug and her arms went around his back to hold him even closer. She could feel the tension coursing through his body as he struggled with his own emotions.  
  
"Last call for Honeychurch."  
  
She weakly struggled against him, hoping he wouldn't release her. "I've got to go."  
  
He sighed heavily before letting her go and watching her walk away. His mouth opened like he was going to say something, but he snapped it shut.  
  
She turned to give him one last glance, to beg him to stop her before she tossed in the powder in the grate and shouted, "Paris."  
  
But he had already Apparated away.

-------------------

_Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter!_

_And no, this isn't the end! There will be more!_


	10. Torn Part 1

**Disclaimer:** JKR still owns it all.

**_Amici ed Amanti_**

**Torn - Part 1  
**  
  
He stepped out of the British Ministry of Magic after taking a Porkey over from Paris. Somehow he had managed to escape notice by his Grandfather, an aunt and two uncles who all worked in the building. Now, the trick was to get through Diagon Alley. No small feat for someone who was half-Weasley and therefore related to most of the Wizarding population of England by blood or marriage.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't want to see his family, it was just he had other pressing business in town and simply didn't need the distraction. They'd want to see him and have him over for dinner and he just didn't want to be bothered. Maybe later, if things worked according to plan then he'd be more than thrilled to see Mum. Besides, he'd be seeing her in a few weeks for her birthday anyway.  
  
He could see the Quality Quidditch Supplies from where he stood. It was so tempting and he did need new shin guards before he returned to Rome. His team, the Gladiators, was playing for the city championship in a couple weeks. His eyes darted over the crowded street looking for telltale red hair as he weighed his options. After seeing a shock of untidy black hair over near the shop, he decided not to chance it.  
  
He Apparated to a small walled garden just outside of a gray stone building on the outskirts of London. After removing the wards, he promptly made himself at home in Murphy's flat, taking over the second bedroom as his own. He carefully put away all of his this things just in case the afternoon went better than expected and he had company for the night.  
  
He couldn't help grinning at the pleasantness of that thought. Ever since his last night in Pimbino with Lucy Ann, he couldn't stop thinking about her. How she looked, how she smelled, how she felt, her reaction to his touch. And her reaction had very nearly scared him to death - he'd never wanted to be with someone so badly in all his life.  
  
It had taken him a while to reconcile with the idea that he was in love with his best friend - the better part of two months, actually. He regretted how badly the last few days of her visit had gone, but he was determined to set things right now.  
  
Liam couldn't believe how nervous he was once he stepped foot in the British Museum. Women didn't do this to him, well, not after the Sarea Okelani fiasco when he fifteen, but this time it was different. Different in the best possible of ways.  
  
After bullying a security guard and name dropping on to a secretary, he found himself in a long and some what messy work room with offices at the far end. He walked past tables covered with priceless historical artifacts in various states of restoration. It was half past six and the place was nearly deserted.  
  
"Excuse me," he said softly to a young woman who was bent over a canvas very carefully rubbing the edges with a rubber. "Could you please tell where I could find Miss Lucy Ann Honeychurch? I was told she was still here."  
  
"Yes." She looked up then, her eyes going wide in surprise. "Uhm...she's in her office. Follow me." She slid off the high stool, motioning for him to follow her through a set of double doors that led to more offices. She stopped about half way down the corridor. "Lucy? There's a handsome gentleman here to see you."  
  
"Tell him I'll be right out," she called from somewhere in the depths beyond a curtained doorway.  
  
The woman left him alone to wait for his best friend to emerge. He unconsciously straightened his causal deep blue robes and ran his fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath, willing the Snitches fluttering in his stomach to be still. The very thought of Lucy Ann was wrecking havoc on his senses. It was all so new and very exciting. Two months of trying to figure out what he wanted and now the moment was here.  
  
Two of the longest months of his life. But today was the day things were going to be set right.  
  
"I'm sorry it took me so long, Tav," Lucy Ann apologized, pulling back the curtain. "I got side tracked with an interesting little piece from the Valley of the Kings."  
  
"Goose?" Liam asked in confusion. He quickly noted she was dressed in the black silk crepe dress that was nearly his undoing in Pimbino. The hairs on the back of his neck bristled as the feeling that something wasn't quite right.  
  
"Liam! What are you doing here?" Shock was clearly written on her face.  
  
"I'm in town for a few days. I thought I'd pop in and surprise you," he said, hoping he sounded unaffected.  
  
"Well, you did surprise me," she responded nervously as she tried to look past him. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to be in London?"  
  
"There'd been no surprise then now would there?" He gave her a half-smile.  
  
"Yes, right, no surprise."  
  
"I thought we could get some dinner and catch up."  
  
"I wish I'd known you were coming because now isn't a good time."  
  
It felt like a heavy stone was just dropped in the pit of his stomach. She had always had time for him before no matter what. "I need to talk you, Lucy Ann," he almost pleaded. "It's important. I've been doing a lot of thinking. I've been so stup-"  
  
"Liam," she said softly, cutting him off. "Now isn't the time."  
  
"What do you mean now isn't the time?"  
  
"Lucy Ann, are you ready?" asked a deep voice laced liberally with a Scottish burr from the doorway. "I'm sorry I'm late. I got hung up at practice." A very tall, well built man with brown hair falling into his dark eyes stepped into the office just then.  
  
Liam turned to face the intruder and was met with a questioning stare.  
  
"Tavish!" Lucy Ann said hurriedly, quickly taking up position at his side.  
  
Liam watched as the tall bloke brushed her cheek with a quick kiss while she smiled up at him.  
  
"These are for you," he said, making a show of the dozen yellow roses he held. "You look smashing."  
  
"Thank you, they're lovely. I need to put them in some water." Her eyes locked with Liam's increasingly stormy gray eyes. "Liam, I believe you know Tavish Wood. Tav, you remember Liam Malfoy from school?"  
  
"Yes," they said simultaneously, neither bothering to disguise the immediate dislike they had for one another.  
  
Tavish watched Lucy Ann walk out of the room with the roses before he turned on Liam. "Yes, I remember you. My baby sister used to kick your sorry Slytherin arse on the pitch back at Hogwarts."  
  
"As I recall, we won the Quidditch Cup every year _I_ was on the team," Liam said coolly.  
  
"If you're so good, why aren't you playing professionally?" he taunted. "Daddy couldn't buy you a position?"  
  
"My father doesn't have to buy me anything. I earn what is mine."  
  
"Oh, is that why you're working for Daddy and living in Italy? Don't you play for some second rate city league?"  
  
"I don't have to justify myself to you," Liam sneered as he regarded his rival through narrowed eyes. He would have given anything to hex the bloody wanker six ways to Sunday. His fingers nimbly caressed the hilt of his ebony wand. The only thing that stopped him was Lucy Ann - she probably wouldn't approve of that.  
  
"No, you don't, I suppose, but it matters not. I got the girl."  
  
Lucy Ann's reappearance stopped him from putting that arrogant poncy bastard in his place. There were no words to describe how much he hated anyone with the last name Wood. Erin drove him nearly nutters for four years at Hogwarts with her incessant obsessing over Quidditch. He gladly knocked her off her broom once during a heated match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Wasn't the least bit sorry she was in the Infirmary two days, nope, not at all. Tavish graduated before he could join the team so he had never really dealt with him until now.  
  
"We'll see about that," Liam muttered.  
  
"Offering a bit of friendly competition then?" Tavish asked, a smug smile gracing his mouth.  
  
"You, me, Quidditch pitch. Name when and where and I'll take you down," Liam challenged. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to see that git's face smashed into the pitch.  
  
"William Malfoy! What has gotten into you?" she asked exasperatedly.  
  
"We need to talk," he implored, starting across the room toward her. "_Now_."  
  
She sighed in frustration. "Can't you see that I'm about to go out for the evening?"  
  
"This can't wait!"  
  
"It'll have to, Liam. If I'd known you were coming, I might have been able to work you into my schedule."  
  
"Tomorrow then?" he said, coming as close to begging as a Malfoy would ever get.  
  
"Can't. I'm going away for the weekend with Tavish."  
  
The prat gave him a slow smile that made him want to just wipe it off the face of the Earth.  
  
"Lucy Ann, please."  
  
"We need to go, Gorgeous, before we're too late," Tavish prompted.  
  
"I'm sorry, Liam, now is just not a good time. Maybe the next time you're in town."  
  
Liam stood and watched in disbelief as she took Tavish's hand and allowed him to lead her out of the office. She didn't look back.  
  
He could barely catch his breath as pain tightened his chest.  
  
This was wrong.  
  
All wrong. Things weren't supposed to go this way.  
  
He had thrown caution to the wind, showed up in London to confess everything. How sorry he was for what happened in Rome, that he was bleeding idiot. He wanted to get down on his knees and beg her forgiveness, convince her that he truly did love her and then snog her senseless. He'd had it all planned out. She'd forgive him and then she'd tell him how much she loved him. They go to his parents to announce their engagement. Mum wouldn't be happy at first, but she'd get over it. They'd marry within the year and live happily ever after, maybe even have a couple little witches and wizards of their own.  
  
That was the plan.  
  
And now that plan was now shot all to hell.  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair as he took a couple deep breaths in order to regain some sense of control. It was hard, but he managed to resist the urge to decapitate the yellow roses on her desk before opening a drawer and dropping in the jar of her favorite strawberry jam he'd brought with him from Italy.  
  
The little walled garden was dark when he Apparated back to the Murphy's little cottage, but all the lights were on. He slammed the door and stalked into the living room. "Did you know that she's seeing that Gryffindor bastard, Wood? And he bought her yellow roses! Yellow roses! She doesn't even like roses," he complained bitterly. "Who gives a Slytherin _yellow_ roses?"  
  
He turned to face Murphy, but instead found five pairs of eyes watching him curiously. Murphy was sitting with Meredith on the sofa, Stephie and Ashton were occupying a chair while Gareth lounged on the floor.  
  
"Her favorite flower is heather..." he trailed off, suddenly feeling very self conscious about his little outburst. "Hullo."  
  
"Hullo," Murphy offered, breaking the uneasy silence.  
  
"I hope you don't mind. I didn't want to deal with Mum."  
  
"No, no. Of course I don't mind."  
  
"Mum is going to kill you if she finds out," Gareth warned, getting up off the floor to hug his brother. "But it's good to see you!"  
  
"She's not going to find out I was here." He took turns hugging his friends and catching up for a few moments, taking comfort in the fact that they, at least, still loved him. He shook hands with Ashton, feeling a bit awkward around Lucy Ann's older brother.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?" Meredith asked, hugging him tightly and not letting go. "You must be famished."  
  
"Now, now woman, remember you're with me now and no longer in the William Draco Malfoy fan club," Murphy joked as he pulled his fiancée away from his best friend. "Dare I ask why you're here under the cover of night?"  
  
Liam caught the knowing glance that passed between Meredith and Stephie. He didn't even want to fathom what that could have meant.  
  
"I had some business in town I needed to take care of privately," he replied somewhat defensively.  
  
"Good Merlin, man, no need to get your knickers in a bunch. I just asked a question." Murphy regarded him with furrowed brows.  
  
"It has to do with my sister, doesn't it?" Ashton chimed in.  
  
"Ashton," Stephie said quietly before whispering something in his ear.  
  
"A bloody Gryffindor?" Liam cried in frustration as he began to pace around the small sitting room. "A bloody fucking Gryffindor. And Wood? How could she?" Everyone just stared at him with mouths agape. "I came here to make things right only to find she's taken up with him! She didn't even tell me! I'm her best friend! She tells me everything!"  
  
The only sound in the room was Liam's harsh breathing from his outburst. No one dared to utter a word, but they all continued to stare at him in disbelief.  
  
"You knew?" he accused. "You all knew and didn't bother to tell me!"  
  
He didn't wait for the answer that he was sure to come so he retreated to his room before he gave into the intense desire to hex them all to hell and back more than a few times. He took up position on the widow seat with his arms wrapped around his drawn up knees, rocking back and forth in an attempt to stave off the bitter taste of betrayal.  
  
Lucy Ann was at some function with a handsome Quidditch player wearing a dress he bought for her, having a good time. His so called friends knew all about it, but didn't bother to tell him a thing. Even his own brother was in on it. Everyone had moved on with their lives and forgot to mention it to him.  
  
He'd never felt so alone before in his life.  
  
"You know, you really need to learn stronger locking charms," Murphy said. "A child could break through the one you had on the door."  
  
Liam just leveled his other best friend with a steely stare.  
  
"Yes, right," he squirmed a bit. "Care to tell me what all of this about?"  
  
"I thought she was my friend."  
  
"Luce? She is your friend."  
  
"I thought you were my friend."  
  
"I _am_ your friend. What's this all about?" Murphy leaned against the wall next to the window seat.  
  
"I wanted to make things right with Lucy Ann."  
  
"Things having to do with what went down in Italy?"  
  
Liam nodded slowly. "I was stupid and wrong and I wanted to make it up to her."  
  
"She was pretty devastated when she returned home."  
  
"I know." He regretted what happened between them more than he could ever put into words.  
  
"So you thought you'd show up after a while to 'make things right' between you two?"  
  
"That was the plan."  
  
"Ah, but why are you so upset that she's dating Tav?"  
  
"Tav? You call that bastard Tav?" Liam's voice rose with anger.  
  
"Yeah, Mere and I have been out with them a couple times. He's a good guy. We all like him a lot."  
  
"Well, he's a bloody wanker and doesn't deserve Lucy Ann!"  
  
"Where is this coming from all the sudden? You're not telling me everything. What happened in Italy?"  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"Nothing? This doesn't seem like nothing."  
  
"You can just stop your little Auror interrogation tactics."  
  
"I'm just trying to figure out what is going on, nothing more."  
  
"Nothing is going on, at least not now anyway. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what? About Tav? Liam, you've barely spoken to anyone in months."  
  
"You could have owled me."  
  
Murphy groaned in frustration. "And say what? Oh by the way, I know you're all busy brooding, but Lucy Ann has a boyfriend. You used to never care before, all that much anyway. Besides, I can't recall ever seeing Luce this happy."  
  
He sighed. "It doesn't matter now."  
  
"Don't you have a girlfriend - fantastic looking Italian witch with the best set of tits I've ever laid eyes on?"  
  
"Broke up with her."  
  
"What?" Murphy asked in shock. "Why?"  
  
"Bored and she was very nasty to Lucy Ann."  
  
"And now you come here to drown your sorrows with her like always and you've found she doesn't have time for you."  
  
Liam closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window, debating whether or not to just tell Murphy everything. He could unburden his soul. Although deep down he knew that only Lucy Ann could put an end to his suffering one way or another. He had to know. Then maybe he could finally quell his racing mind.  
  
"You should have told someone you were coming," Murphy chided. "You could have saved yourself a good bit of trouble."  
  
"I love her," he said very softly.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
He picked his head up and looked directly at his other best friend. "I'm in love with Lucy Ann."  
  
"Oh."

-------------------

_Thank to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!  
_


	11. Torn Part 2

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns everything.

**_Amici ed Amanti_**

**Torn Part 2**  
  
Dinner with Tavish's family was pleasant. The large stone house was pleasant. Scotland was pleasant. Everything was pleasant. She didn't know why, but it irked her.  
  
His parents, Oliver and Hannah Wood, were nice enough and tried to make her feel right at home. Erin, his only sister, had chatted non-stop about her new position as Chaser for the Harpies. She'd finally been promoted from the reserve ranks. Tomas, Tavish's twin brother, rambled on about the strategies Puddlemere were implementing this year. He'd just joined the coaching staff. It was all she could do to smile and act interested. She could tolerate only so much talk of Quidditch and this whole family seemed to live, eat, sleep and breathe the game.  
  
It was almost as bad as being around Liam's uncle Ron and Harry Potter. It was even worse when Liam's Da was thrown into the mix, but somehow, it didn't grate her nerves then. She longed to be in the familiar comfort of the Malfoy family home.  
  
After dinner, the family moved to the sitting room for coffee and desert. Different room, same subject. Lucy Ann thought her head was going to explode.  
  
"Are you all right?" Tavish asked, obviously concerned.  
  
"I've a bit of a headache."  
  
"Would you like to take a walk? I understand the garden is lovely this time of evening."  
  
"Yes, I think I would like that very much."  
  
He took her hand and led her to a small garden where they walked in relative silence. She couldn't help thinking it paled in comparison to the extensive gardens that Mrs. Malfoy maintained at Agecroft Hall. The roses were positively anemic compared to the lush bushes that were Liam's Mum's pride and joy. She supposed Mrs. Wood didn't have time to keep it up, what with talking about Quidditch all the time.  
  
The small stone lined pond that was the focal point of the gardens was devoid of fish and she couldn't help chuckling over another fish pond empty of fish once upon a time.  
  
"What's so amusing?" Tavish asked.  
  
"I was just thinking about the time Liam, Gareth and I went on a fishing expedition in Mrs. Malfoy's koi pond," she said wistfully. "She was livid when she discovered we'd caught all but one of the fish Mr. Malfoy had gifted her with after a trip to Japan."  
  
"You spent a lot of time with the Malfoys?"  
  
"Practically lived there, I have my own room," she continued on excitedly. "Gareth didn't get into trouble because he was too young to know any better, but Liam and I? Oh, I don't think either of us could sit for a week after that!"  
  
"She punished you?"  
  
"Oh, yes. There were so many kids coming and going in that house with all the Weasley cousins and various friends, we were all treated just like we were another member of the family."  
  
"Sounds...chaotic."  
  
"It was at times, but we loved every second. It was so different from the house I grew up in – all quiet and proper manners. You were allowed to be loud and have fun. Liam and I used to get into so much trouble." She was positively beaming as fond childhood memories came flooding back to her. "That is the type of household I'd want to raise my children in."  
  
"So you're close friends with Malfoy?"  
  
"More than close, we're best friends."  
  
"What about Mere and Steph?"  
  
"They are my best girlfriends, but Liam is my best friend in the whole world," Lucy Ann answered honestly. "Has been since kindergarten."  
  
"I really don't want to talk about him anymore," Tavish said with a hint of irritation as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
She allowed Tavish to kiss her once they'd reached the gate. It was a tender kiss, full of promise. He pulled her close with one arm wrapping around her waist as the other tangled in her hair.  
  
It was a perfectly nice kiss as far as kisses went, but it did nothing for her.  
  
This wasn't how it was supposed to be. It didn't make her feel the things she should have felt.  
  
She hadn't felt anything since the confrontation with Liam in her office the previous afternoon. That wasn't exactly true, she did feel guilty for how she'd treated him, but it was partial pay back for him walking away from her when she had desperately needed him in Pimbino.  
  
Now she wasn't so sure she should have walked away. He did sound like he was rather desperate and she wasn't used to him sounding like that. She was so determined to prove to him that she was unaffected by what had transpired in Italy that she totally missed that he wasn't being an arrogant prat. She cursed herself for not paying more attention.  
  
Lucy Ann made her excuses to Tavish before he could kiss her again; telling him that her head was still aching and she wished to lie down. The thought of kissing him again no longer held any appeal.  
  
He escorted her to her room, kissed her cheek and told her if she needed anything he was just down the hall. She nodded, shut the door behind her and finally allowed the tears to fall. How could she have been so stupid?  
  
There was no two ways around it – she was still completely in love with Liam. She couldn't delude herself anymore by going through the motions of a happy relationship with Tavish. It wasn't fair to him or to her and most certainly not fair to Liam. He deserved to know the truth.  
  
She was in love with her best friend. And this time she was determined to let him know it.  
  
She hastily threw her things in her bag before shrinking it down and stuffing it in the pocket of her traveling robes. She made her way down the hall to the last door on the left before knocking hard. "Tavish, I need to speak to you."  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked before he could get the door all the way open. He stood there looking utterly scrumptious in pair of blue plaid pyjama bottoms and a white tee-shirt.  
  
"No, but I will be."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"I've got to go back to London tonight."  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"To tell Liam I'm in love with him." She could barely keep the giddiness out of her voice.  
  
"What? You mean to tell me you're in love with that arrogant arse Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered.  
  
"How long?" he asked harshly.  
  
"Forever."  
  
"And what about us?"  
  
"I'm sorry Tavish, but I can't do this anymore."  
  
"This?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Pretend I'm not in love with Liam Malfoy. I've tried. I can't. I'm so sorry," she said breathlessly.  
  
"Sorry? Sorry, for leading me on while you're in love with some other bloke?" He advanced on her.  
  
"I said I'm sorry." She backed away.  
  
"And that is supposed to make it all better?"  
  
"I need to go."  
  
He placed his hand on the wall next to her head, blocking her path to the stairs. "Maybe you ought to stay the night. It is late."  
  
"No, I need to go," she said firmly as she tried to duck under his arm.  
  
He trapped her between his arms. "Maybe I don't want you to go."  
  
"Let me go now before I have to do something I don't want to do." She pulled her wand from her pocket.  
  
"You're making the biggest mistake of you life if you think for one second that bastard will ever love you. He's a Malfoy, rotten to the core every last one of them. I know all about his father."  
  
"You know nothing," she raged before taking a deep breath, calming herself. "I'm not going to stand here and justify him to you. Please give my excuses to your family," she said before Apparating to the gates of Agecroft Hall.  
  
Addison, the Malfoy family butler had her wait in the Game Room while he retrieved Mrs. Malfoy. It was late and he said that Liam had not been there that evening.  
  
"Lucy Ann," Ginny called as she swept into the room tightening the sash of her pewter colored silk dressing gown. "Is there something wrong?" She enveloped the younger witch in a warm hug.  
  
"No, ma'am," she said, pulling away from the witch she considered her second mother. "I was looking for Liam. It is very important I speak with him immediately and I thought he might be here."  
  
"Liam is in Rome as far as I know."  
  
"He must be at Gareth's," Lucy Ann mumbled as she mentally ticked off places Liam could be staying.  
  
"You mean to tell me, that my eldest child has been on English soil and did not come to see me?" Ginny asked, obviously quite perturbed.  
  
Lucy Ann blanched. "Well, he just showed up evening before last. He didn't Floo or write. I had no idea."  
  
The elder witch pursed her lips as she thought for a moment. "Gareth would know, wouldn't he?"  
  
"Maybe," she replied noncommittally. Poor Gareth didn't need the wrath of his Mum coming down on him without warning. "I don't really know where he'd be staying if he's not here."  
  
Ginny reached for the Floo powder pot. "Well, we'll see about that won't we?"  
  
"There you are," a distinctly male voice interrupted her before she could cast the powder. "Your presence is requested upstairs."  
  
"Can't you handle it? I was about call Gareth."  
  
"Apparently not, this seems to be a Mummy only problem," Draco said gravely as he entered the room and shot Lucy Ann a wink.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, sighed dramatically and stalked out of the room, muttering all the while about annoying children. Her husband watched her retreating figure until she was out of sight.  
  
Lucy Ann wondered idly if her husband, if she ever managed to snare one that is, would still be in love with her after so long. The little tinge of jealousy she felt couldn't be helped – she wanted what Draco and Ginny Malfoy so obviously had.  
  
"Sorry about that, but I thought you could use some saving," he said warmly, opening his arms to her for a comforting hug.  
  
She allowed her rescuer to lead her into his study where he sat her in a delicate rosewood chair with blue brocade seat cushion.  
  
He didn't speak again until after he'd poured two drinks. "It's frightening really, how much she's like her mother," he said as he handed her a lemon tonic. "But don't tell her I said that. I'm far too old to sleep on the sofa these days."  
  
She nodded solemnly. She'd been witness to the famed Weasley temper more than times than she'd cared to admit. "She wouldn't, would she?"  
  
"Oh yes," he chuckled. "She's a quick one with that temper." He settled back in his large desk chair. Lucy Ann thought he still looked intimidating behind that massive desk even if he was dressed for bed. "So, just what has Liam done now that has you Apparating about the English countryside this time of night?"  
  
"Well," she said, but stopped, debating what exactly to say. She had no clue how to even begin. Liam would probably die just knowing she was sitting in his father's study debating whether or not tell him everything. But, Da always knew how to make things better...  
  
"You're not pregnant are you?"  
  
If the wizard sitting across from her hadn't looked so serious, she would have laughed at the absurdity of the question. "Oh, good Merlin, no!"  
  
"Too bad," he sighed. "I wasn't sure after what Liam had told me and then you showing up desperately looking for him."  
  
"He...he...you talked to him?" She was stunned, although Liam had always sought out his father's advice for just about everything. Why should this have been any different?  
  
"Yes, this morning. He told me about Italy. I must sincerely apologize for my son's stupidity. There must be something in the Malfoy bloodline that makes the males act stupid because I swear Gin and I taught him better than that."  
  
Lucy Ann nodded gravely; her lap suddenly became very interesting. "I'm as much at fault, I think. I allowed things to get out of hand."  
  
"Did you force him to do anything he didn't want to do?"  
  
"No." She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with him. This man was her second father and she admired him to no end. And here she was discussing her lack of a love life with his oldest son. Would it be too much to ask if the floor would open up and swallow her whole?  
  
"Then it wasn't your fault, Buttercup. Liam is just daft. Do you love him?"  
  
"Yes," she answered, lifting her eyes to meet his when he'd called her by his nickname for her. He'd called her that since she was the yellow faerie in a school play when she was just a wee tot. "I have for a very long time."  
  
"I figured as much," he said before stifling a yawn. "It's getting late, why don't you just stay the night. You can find him in the morning."  
  
"No, thank you. I really would like to speak with him tonight."  
  
He walked her to the Apparation point on terrace before giving her another hug. "He's at Murphy's."  
  
"Thank you, Da." Lucy Ann gave him one last quick hug before Apparating just outside of the garden gate of her school chum's cottage.  
  
She stood in the dark for the longest time trying to quell her nerves. This was it. Liam was finally going to know once and for all exactly how she felt about him. There would be no holding back. If she'd read his signals right, he felt the same way about her. She cursed herself for being so stupid the other day to dismiss him entirely.  
  
"This had better be good," Murphy grumbled as he unlocked a combination of locking charms and Muggle locks before slinging open the door, wand drawn. "You know, some people do have to work in the morning."  
  
"Hullo, Murph," Lucy Ann said sedately. "Nice to see you, too."  
  
"Luce?" he asked in confusion, "what are you doing here?" He stepped aside to allow her in, following her to the sitting room.  
  
"I'm here to see Liam. Is he asleep? I need to speak to him." She glanced toward the door that led to the room where he would be.  
  
"He's gone. He returned to Italy this afternoon."  
  
"What?" She could actually feel her heart sinking into the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Yeah, said there was no point in remaining in England."  
  
"Why?" She didn't care that she was sounding desperate and tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Why would he say such a thing?"  
  
Murphy sighed. "He said he'd come to make things right with you, but now that you're with Tav there was no point."  
  
"What did you tell him about Tav?" she asked harshly. Cold fingers of fear creped slowly up her spine. This was not answer she knew she was going to want to hear.  
  
"I told him that I've never seen you happier, that he was good for you."  
  
It felt like she'd just been clobbered by a bludger as she sank to the floor was her feelings overwhelmed her.  
  
"I told him that he was wasting his time and you were happy and in love and he'd just have to deal with it. He was finally going to have to learn to share you with someone else," Murphy continued on softly. "Not that he was ever any good at the sharing bit."  
  
She was going to be sick right there in the middle of Murphy's sitting room, she just knew it. Her heart and mind were both pounding causing her to wonder if this was how it felt right before one died of a broken heart. "Oh Merlin, oh Merlin," she kept mumbling as she rocked back and forth, her brain racing to find a way to stop the madness. How in the bloody hell could everything have gone so wrong? She closed her eyes in an effort to regain her composure. "What else did he say?"  
  
"Uhm...he prattled on about being stupid while you were in Italy and he'd wanted to make that up to you." He shifted uncomfortably as he said it.  
  
"What else?" She could tell he was holding something back and she was quickly losing her patience with his game. "What else did he say?"  
  
Murphy swallowed hard. "He went on about Tav giving you yellow roses when your favorite flower is heather. He was a mite brassed off to find that we all liked Tavish too, thought we deserted him or some such rubbish. And he might have mentioned something about being in love with you..." He'd said the last few words in a rush.  
  
She had to laugh then - a rolling in the floor, tearful, hysterical laugh because it was the only thing she knew to do at the point. Da knew. Murphy knew. She wondered if Stephie and Mere knew. Everyone else seemed to know, except her that is, the important one in the equation. That was just like Liam.  
  
"Are you are all right?" Murphy asked, squatting down next to her and watching cautiously.  
  
She sat up, wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "No, I think I've gone completely around the bend now." She pushed his hands away when he tried to help her up. "Don't touch me! You've done enough all ready."  
  
"Lucy Ann, I didn't know! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" he pleaded.  
  
"It's always been Liam, Murphy, always. How could you not have known?" She Disapparated before he had a chance to formulate a response.  
  
Lucy Ann didn't even know what she was doing when she appeared at the Ministry and demanded a Floo ticket to Rome. All she could think about trying sort out this mess with Liam.  
  
She just kept going over the past few days in her head - everything from the moment he'd shown up in her office Thursday evening to her parting words with Murphy a few hours ago. How did everything get so out of sorts? Wasn't love supposed to be easy? She had to remind herself that nothing about Liam Malfoy was ever easy.  
  
Before she knew it, she was standing at the wrought iron gates of the white stone building where the Malfoys maintained a large, lavishly furnished flat. The sounds and smells of Rome assailed her senses as memories of her previous visit came flooding back. Her mouth watered at the thought of warm buttery croissants from the bakery around the corner slathered in strawberry jam.  
  
That would be the first thing they do after getting this mess straightened out...  
  
"Miss Goosey!" Costa said excitedly when she opened the door. "Costa happy see you!"  
  
She pushed past the bobbing little house-elf into the cool marble foyer. "Liam," she called loudly, her eyes darting up the stairs for any sign of him. "Liam, it's Lucy Ann, I need to talk to you!"  
  
"Oh," Costa said, wringing her hands and looking away. "Youse too late. Little Master gone. I's pack his cases."

--------------------  
  
Two weeks later....  
  
_Witch Weekly's Wizarding World Whispers by Jenny Gianfared  
  
This reporter could scarcely believe her own eyes when she saw the delicious_ **Liam Malfoy**_, heir to the Black and Malfoy family fortunes, while on holiday last week. He was dancing the night away with a bevy of beautiful witches at the sizzling new nightspot, Cabaret Voltaire, in Sydney, Australia this past week. Rumor has it ladies that Europe's most sought after bachelor has departed for parts Down Under, trading in posh digs and a comfortable job in Rome to play Seeker for the Murwillumbah Opaleyes in the rough and tumble Aussie Quidditch League.  
  
Remember you heard it here first, the exceedingly handsome Puddlemere United Keeper and Team Captain,_ **Tavish Wood** _of the Wood family Quidditch Dynasty, is back on the market again. He had most recently been seen about town with_ **Lucy Ann Honeychurch**_, a young witch best known for her close association with the Malfoy heir, but a very reliable source has informed this reporter that their budding romance has fizzled out after a trip to Scotland to meet his parents,_ **Oliver and Hannah Wood**_. Makes one wonder if she'd brushed up on her Quidditch knowledge beforehand.  
  
_**Gareth Malfoy**_, who happens to be at the top of his Auror's Class and second in line to the aforementioned Black and Malfoy fortune, has been seen about town with a lovely Irish witch by the name of_ **Maeve Finnigan**_. A little birdy has it on good authority that_ **Draco Malfoy** _is none too pleased with his youngest son's choice of companions. It seems that the young Miss Finnigan is the daughter of_ **Ginny Weasley Malfoy's** _former school beau,_ **Seamus Finnigan**_. What this reporter would give to be a fly on the wall at Agecroft Hall.  
  
And there you have it ladies, two of the three finest young wizards Britain has to offer are just waiting to be knocked off their broomsticks by some lovely young witch that can talk bludgers and snitches while surviving a meeting with a potential mother-in-law._

--------------------

_Thank you to everyone who read and took the time to review!_


	12. With Friends Like These Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to JKR and her publishing companies.

**A/N:** Thank you nokomis305 for the beta!

_**Amici ed Amanti**_

**With Friends Like These…Who Needs Enemies? Part 1**

"I really don't think she's going to fall for this."  
  
"Trust me," said the perky redhead, snapping her silver compact closed after checking her lipstick. "She will say yes."  
  
The brunette shook her head. "I don't know. She was your maid of honor…"  
"Show a little faith, Mere. She'll do it."  
  
"What if she's on to us? She has to know that Murphy is going to ask Liam to be his best man."  
  
Stephie gave her other best friend a winsome smile. "She's distracted, she'll say yes before she realizes the consequences and she's too polite to bow out."  
  
"Oh, I hope Lucy Ann doesn't end up hating us for this!"  
  
"Trust me, she'll be thanking us when she's shagging Liam's brains out."

"Do you think that'll happen soon?" Mere asked, eyes going wide at the possibility. "I mean they haven't spoken in months."

"Of course I do," Stephie said with a sly smile. "All they need is to be trapped together and nature will take its course."  
  
"What about Dmitri?" Mere asked, broaching the subject of the tall, dark haired wizard that Lucy Ann had been seeing for the past month. His easy smile and accent drove all the witches crazy.  
  
"Aleksandrov? He's a passing phase."

"He seems rather taken with her," Mere reminded her friend, trying to be the voice of reason here. She really wasn't keen on meddling in someone else's love life. "And she seems to like him well enough."  
  
"He's all wrong for her. He's a musician, for Circe's sake. She can do better than that! Besides, he'd want to take her back to St. Petersburg and that is too far away," Stephie pouted. 

"But wouldn't Liam whisk her away to Italy?"

"Maybe, but they'd be in England all the time and we could visit anytime we wanted. And with Liam it's different - he's one of _us_. Besides, it's fate that they get together."

"How so? Fate has only kept them apart thus far."

"That's because fate hasn't had my help yet."

"Why does this frighten me?"

Stephie laughed heartily. "When have any of my plans ever failed?"

"There is a first time for everything, you know," Mere reminded her friend once again, before taking a sip of her lemonade.

"That is where Murphy comes in. He's still going to Australia isn't he?" Stephie asked, turning very serious. They'd plotted for weeks to send Mere's fiancé to Australia to ask Liam to stand up with him at the wedding. He was the best person to gage Liam's state of mind without arousing suspicion. Muphy's visit was imperative to knowing what they had to work with when they finally got the wayward Malfoy back on English soil.

"Yes, but he's not happy about it. He says an owl will do."

"Did you impress upon him how important this is?"

Mere sighed. "He said he didn't care and that he wasn't going to be part of scheming. He said he wanted Liam to remain his friend when everything goes to hell." 

"He's going to do it right?"

"Of course," the brunette said slyly. "He'd do anything for me."

"Who'd do anything for you?" Lucy Ann asked, coming up behind her two friends and startling them.

"Murphy," Mere answered quickly, giving Stephie a wide-eyed look.

"You're so lucky," the third member of the party said wistfully as she took her seat.

"Ash needs a little work, but I can get him do anything I want."

Lucy Ann snorted. She knew exactly how her sister-in-law got her brother to do anything she wanted. "Work you don't mind."

"I never said I did," Stephie said saucily. "And how are you Miss-I-Never-Have-Time-Anymore-for-a-Girls'-Lunch?"

"I've been busy with work."

"You've been busy with Dmitri is more like it," Mere said with a grin.

She sighed. "I haven't seen him in a week. I just haven't had the time." 

Her two friends exchanged knowing glances. Just last week she'd pitched a fit over a photo essay in the _Qibbler_ entitled, "The Many Aussie Loves of Liam Malfoy," showing him at some of Sydney's hottest spots with a different lovely witch hanging on his arm. The red-headed twins had sent her around the bend. No matter how much she tried to deny it and no matter how handsome Dmitri was, Lucy Ann was still in love with Liam. This worked greatly in their favor - it would just make it all that much easier to get them together. Stephie was amused at just how easy this was going to be. They'd be happy and together before they even realized it.

"So, we've been discussing wedding plans," Mere said, shifting the subject to the matter at hand after Stephie kicked her under the table. "I think we've settled on colors - a deep forest green and ivory offset by fall flowers."

"Are you still having the wedding at Agecroft Hall?" Lucy Ann asked, trying to seem interested, but her heart just wasn't in it. Her mind was elsewhere - specifically on the _Witch Weekly_ with Liam's picture on the cover that was lying on the table.

"Murphy wouldn't have it anywhere else."

"And I think Mere has something to ask you," Stephie butted in.

"Yes, Lucy Ann, would you do me the honor of being my best bride's maid?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes, yes, of course, I'd love to," Lucy Ann responded absently as she reached for the magazine. She missed the I-told-you-so look her sister-in-law gave their friend.

Phase one of The Evil Plan was complete. They had her right where they wanted her now. She would be forced to deal with Liam one way or another soon, very soon. Everything was falling neatly into place, just as she planned it and Stephie could scarcely contain her glee. Dmitri would be a piece of cake to get rid of. Cart her sister off to Russia over her dead body…

Phase two would commence in a few days when Murphy left for Down Under.

Her triumphant glee was interrupted by a magazine being tossed disgustedly down on the table. It was open to a picture of Liam frolicking in the surf on a warm golden beach with an impossibly gorgeous blonde. It was apparent they were having more than a good time by the way they laughed and moved closer together over and over in the picture. Liam was going to require a bit more work than anticipated.

"For Merlin's sake, just how many more bints are there left in Australia?" Lucy Ann grumbled.

Well, maybe a lot more work.

----------------

_Thank you to everyone read and reviewed the last chapter._


	13. With Friends Like These Part 2

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR.

_**Amici ed Amanti**_

**With Friends Like These Part 2**

_Liam must be the luckiest bloody bastard alive_, Murphy thought to himself when a well-toned and tanned blonde female opened the door to a rather posh beach cottage. She was not what he was expecting – Liam just out of bed looking like something the cat had dragged in, yes, but a beach goddess, definitely not. Apparently he hadn't been pining over Lucy Ann for as long as he had threatened.  
  
"You must be Murphy," she said in her make your knees buckle, turn your brain to mush, dead sexy Aussie accent. "Liam is at practice and asked me to look after you until he gets back."  
  
He found that all he could do was obediently nod his head and stare. It really wasn't right that a woman like that could walk around in so little. What she was wearing could be deemed indecent. If that was a string bikini, he wanted to see the strings. Too bad she was wearing that little wrap around skirt thing. Did she not have any mercy for the males of the population?  
  
"Let me show you to your room," she said, taking one of his cases and leading him down to the front bedroom just off the main room of the house. It was a comfortably appointed room and decorated in hues of light blue. "Liam apologizes for the view, but only one bedroom has view of the ocean and it's his."  
  
"Thank you," he managed after finally finding his voice again.  
  
"Are you tired or would you like something to eat? I just made banana and mango smoothies. Why don't you get out of those clothes-"  
  
"Excuse me?" He cut her off before she could make an improper suggestion. He was about to be a married man after all. Although….  
  
"And into something cooler," she finished, eyeing him curiously. "It's going to be rather warm today."  
  
"Yes, yes," Murphy stuttered, hoping his face wasn't too red after his gaffe. "Jumpers aren't exactly beach wear are they now?"  
  
The blond goddess smiled then. "No. I'll be in the kitchen when you're done."  
  
He waited for her to pull the door closed behind her before sinking down on his bed, resisting the urge to bang his head against the nightstand. How in the bloody hell was he supposed to tell his scheming fiancé and her best friend that Liam was not sitting around mourning the loss of Lucy Ann as they'd imagined? Had they not seen the numerous articles? What in the bloody hell were they thinking? Silly bints, the both of them. He cursed himself for not having the stones to tell them no when they plotted to send him on this little misadventure. A simple owl would have saved him a lot of grief.  
  
The afternoon was spent sitting at the counter sipping a smoothie while watching Tabitha go about fixing sweet and sour chicken for dinner. He learned a great deal about the little beach bunny - like she moved back home seven months ago to be with her Mum (Samantha) after her father (Darren) passed away while her little brother (Adam) finished up school. She was spending her year off from healer training working part time as a lifeguard and giving surfing lessons. She'd lived there all her life, her father was a Muggle, her Mum taught her how to cook and she could do simple spells and charms wandless by just crinkling her cute little nose a bit and concentrating. Tabby, as she liked to be called, had met Liam when he had nearly drowned after hitting his head on his surfboard. After that, she started giving him lessons and the rest, as they say, is history.  
  
"I hear you're finally making an honest witch out of Mere," Liam said as a way of announcing his arrival home. He dropped his equipment bag with a loud thump on the floor by the front door.  
  
"Yeah," Murphy responded sheepishly, dragging his eyes away from Tabby's arse. "I figured better now than later. I got tired of listening to her parents gripe."  
  
"Sounds like a good enough reason to me."  
  
"Best man?" Murphy knew that asking Liam to be his best man was just a technicality. It was understood they would stand up for the other come time for a wedding.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You know this means you'll have to face your Mum right?"  
  
"Is she still brassed off?"  
  
"Over you not seeing her while you were in England or that you haven't owled in three months?"  
  
"Probably not my most shining hour, that."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I tend to muck up everything don't I?"  
  
"You can say that again," Murphy chuckled. "But one look at you and your Mum will forget why she was ever brassed."  
  
"I wish I could do that with all females," Liam said wistfully.  
  
"Then that wouldn't be fair to rest of us now would it? You get your more than fair share of beautiful witches." Murphy's eyes wandered back over to Tabby, who was leaning over checking something in the oven. "Leave us poor blokes a few for the picking would you?"  
  
His blond friend smiled wickedly. "I left you Mere didn't I?"  
  
"That you did and I thank you."  
  
They settled in a quiet evening, eating supper on the deck overlooking a spectacular view of the ocean just as the sun was setting. The old friends caught up on three months of goings on over several ice cold beers while Tabby sat quietly and listened. Murphy told all he knew about the wedding – basically when and where to show and what he was supposed to wear – he figured he was happier knowing just the barest details. Liam was informed of Lucy Ann's love life – there was going to be no repeating of the Tavish Wood Incident, as it was referred to these days. What he didn't see was his best friend gripping the bottle neck tightly in the dark as if he were trying to strangle someone single handedly. When the topic had dissolved into Quidditch with Tabby enthusiastically inserting her opinion, he begged off because by this point all he could think about was a warm, soft bed.  
  
Murphy wasn't sure time it was when a pounding headache woke him from an exhausted sleep. The cottage was quiet and dark as he made his way to the kitchen for a drink of water and some headache potion. Bright moonlight flooded in the kitchen from the still open French doors, making it easy for him to find the bottle of vile potion Snape always made available to Liam to combat his migraines. He was holding his nose and about to down the potion in one swallow when he first heard the quiet conversation between the beach bunny and his best friend.  
  
"Liam," Tabby implored softly. "You have to know that I am in love you."  
  
"I know," he replied with a sigh.  
  
Murphy felt a little guilty for eavesdropping on what was obviously a very private conversation, but he couldn't help himself, his feet rooted to his spot in front of the sink. He might find out something here that would put a stop to the Evil Plan before someone else got hurt. It was bad enough that Liam and Lucy Ann weren't talking – he couldn't stand it if the whole group just imploded.  
  
"Then you know that what I am about say is coming from my heart right?"  
  
Liam set his beer bottle down with a clink on the table. "Go on, let me have it."  
  
"You aren't doing yourself any favors by hanging out on a beach half a world away from where you're supposed to be."  
  
"And how you do know I'm not supposed to be here?"  
  
"Because you're not happy here that is why. You see a different witch every weekend because you are looking for a replacement for Lucy Ann. How many of them have you shagged?"  
  
"None," he replied in a small voice.  
  
"And not for a lack of trying on their part right?" she asked, growing more bold with each word.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And do you know why?"  
  
"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me."  
  
"Damn right I'm going to tell you big prat because I want save as many broken hearts as I can. You are in love with Lucy Ann and until you work things out with her one way or the other, you will never be happy."  
  
Liam sucked in a sharp breath. "She is my _friend,_ and nothing more."  
  
"Just listen to yourself! Denial will only work for so long and so will hiding. You need to start behaving like the full-grown wizard you are!"  
  
"And chance ruining the best thing that has ever happened to me?"  
  
"Your friendship can't be any more ruined than it is now can it?" she badgered.  
  
"No, I suppose not," he said, sounding utterly defeated.  
  
"Then I suggest you go home to Lucy Ann and do everything in your power to make her yours."  
  
The sound of a chairs being pushed back startled Murphy out of stealth mode and into action, making his way back to his room as quickly as he could without stubbing any toes to avoid detection. He crawled back into bed, headache forgotten as he mulled over what he'd just heard.  
  
So his best friend wasn't shagging the beach bunny or anyone else for that matter. And he was pining for Luce after all. Well, well, well what did he know – Stephie might have been right all along.  
  
The Evil Plan just might work…

**Author's Notes:**

_Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review._

There has been some general confusion about this story. The story itself has distinct parts that I've housed under one title so it would be easier to find for readers. The parts are identified by the subtitle and part number. Each subtitle denotes a progression in the timeline. Sorry for any confusion. I thought I was making it easier for you guys!!


	14. With Friends Like These Part 3

**Disclamer:** Nope, still don't own it.

**_Amici ed Amanti_**

**With Friends Like These Part 3**

Liam sat on the leather sofa in his father's outer office waiting patiently and flipping through the previous evening's _Daily Prophet_. He's been in England exactly seventy-three minutes and had spent the past fifty-seven minutes waiting for his father to finish up a meeting.

Calla, his father's long time secretary, smiled sympathetically in his direction again before offering him tea for the third time. "He's really busy this afternoon," she'd say every time.

Eventually the doors opened and several conservatively dressed wizards exited followed by this father who regarded him with a quirked eyebrow. "Well, the prodigal son has returned home."

"Hullo Da," Liam said sullenly. This wasn't going to go well, he could just feel it.

His father nodded, turned sharply and retreated back into his office. He had no choice but to follow. "Mum isn't happy with me is she?"

Liam saw the ghost of a smile that flitted at the corners of his father's mouth. "That's a mild understatement."

"How dead am I?"

"More than a doornail. When do you plan on putting in an appearance at home so I can arrange for a hole to be dug so I can hide your body?"

"In a few days, maybe after I get settled. I need to find someplace to live." Liam suddenly felt weary at the prospect of having to make all sorts of arrangements to restore his life in England. He'd been abroad for far too long. "Besides, I need time to work up my courage."

"I think it would be wise to see her as soon as possible," his father prodded him. "And you're always welcomed at home."

"Gareth has been kind enough to offer me his sofa until I find a place." His brother had taken up residence in their father's old Soho loft and while it was nice and had a fantastic view, it didn't have much in the way of guest accommodations.

"You'll be sleeping with that dog of his."

"I know," he sighed as he thought of Gareth's over friendly Irish wolfhound, Grendel. "But I don't have much choice. Murphy is busy with wedding stuff and I didn't want to intrude."

"You have a room and a bed awaiting you at home."

"Mum wouldn't give me a minute's peace and you know it."

"True, but isn't that better than sleeping with a dog?" his father tried to reason.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Liam snorted.

"Your Mum means well. She just wants to see you happy that's all."

"No," he corrected his father, "she wants to direct my life."

"She only does it because she loves you and she _does_ mean well."

"I love Mum, really I do, but I can't take it. Why do you think I took the position in Italy?"

"And you nearly broke her heart when you did."

"I know." He hated that his father could make him feel guilty with so few words. The battle between him and his mother was an age old one. Liam was much more independent than she would have preferred. "But I'm back now."

His father nodded. "I suppose I could find something for you to do around here. Maybe something that will allow you to travel a good bit."

"No, I want to make my own mark. I thought I'd give professional Quidditch a go. I'd like to play for the Falcons."

"Your mother won't like that one bit," his father said with a huge grin, "but you couldn't have made me more proud! I always wanted at least one Quidditch player in the family."

"I'm going to give it a go. I did well in Australia; I don't see why I couldn't repeat that success here."

"And this wouldn't have anything to do with Tavish Wood challenging you when he was seeing Lucy Ann now would it?"

"Of course not, Father," Liam said slyly. "I'm doing this for myself, but if I get to take him down a couple notches in the process..."

"Spoken like a true Malfoy," his father said proudly. "How about I skive off the rest of the afternoon and we go see your Mum? I know two girls who'd be very happy to see you."

He knew instinctively that his father's question was rhetorical so he could do nothing but wait for him to tie some loose ends so they could leave for his appointment with the executioner, err, his mother. He supposed it was better to get this over with sooner rather than later that way the sense of impending doom could fade a bit until the wedding festivities started to get going. How in the world did he get caught up in these things he pondered as he followed his father's lead and Apparated home.

Liam was unprepared for the noise that enveloped him as soon as he appeared in the foyer with a soft pop right after his father. The high pitched squeals of a little girl assaulted his eardrums causing an instant ache in his head. The sound of his mother's highly irritated voice caused him to cringe involuntarily.

"It'll be all right son," his father said, patting him on the back and leading the way into the game room. "You get used to the noise."

The squeals and pleas ceased the moment he stepped into the room. The little girl standing on a chair in the middle of the room regarded him warily, her mouth hanging open in mid-scream. She was draped in pale pink material that was half tailored into some sort of costume and her messy pale blonde hair fell around her shoulders untamed. The scarlet in her face from her protestations quickly blanched as she blinked at him, another scream erupting her from her tiny body, this time in horror.

Her mother's hand over her mouth silenced her just as she launched herself at her mother. "Ava Molly! How many times have I told you not to scream? You're going to be the princess, like it or not! Now stand still!"

Liam was nearly winded when his other sister's head collided hard with his stomach as she flung her arms around him. "Li Li! You're home," Rauri cried.

"Yes, Rug Rat, I'm home," he chuckled, hugging her back.

She smiled up at him, her brown eyes twinkling mischievously. "What'd you bring me?"

"Rauri," their father chastised. "That isn't polite. He's just arrived."

"So, my oldest child does remember where home is," his mother said, slowly untangling herself from her youngest child's death grip. "I was beginning to have my doubts."

"Hullo, Mum," Liam said contritely.

"Don't 'hullo, Mum' me William Draco Malfoy! Just where have you been? Don't you know that I've been worried sick about you?"

"Come on, my little pixie faeires," their father said, holding out both his hands. "Let's go feed the ducks down at the pond."

Ava unceremoniously hoisted up her dress and carefully walked around Liam until she reached the safety of her father's waiting arms. "But Da, I'm not a pixie faerie! I'm a Quidditch player!"

Rauri tugged him down so she could wrap her arms around his neck and whisper in his ear, "It'll be over sooner if you just let her shout and you don't say anything."

After the door was firmly shut, he gave his Mum his best half smile.

"Don't even try with me. I've had years to grow immune to that little smile of yours," she said firmly "I'm angry with you for disappearing for months without so much as an owl from you!"

"I know I was wrong, Mum. I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time, Liam. Something could've happened and your father and I wouldn't have known unless it would've been written about in the _Prophet_ like all your tarts!"

"My what?"

"You heard me! There wasn't a week that didn't go by without a picture of you and some tart living it up in Sydney while I sat here worrying myself to death because I hadn't heard from you! I had to hide the paper from your sisters!"

"Mum, I had no idea!"

"What was I supposed to tell them? "Oh your brother is too busy shagging all the witches Down Under to come see you?" Ava barely knows you!" She burst into tears just then, her bottom lip quivering. "Am I that bad of a mother that you feel like you have to stay away?"

Even though he knew it was coming, the guilt she laid on him settled in the pit of his stomach like a rock. It was probably worse than it should have been because he knew he deserved it. "No, Mum! It wasn't like that at all!"

"Then how was it? I don't understand why you feel the need to live in another country so far away from your family!"

"It had nothing to do with you all right?"

"Apparently it does! You saw Lucy Ann and Murphy and even your brother," she huffed.

"Mother, it isn't what you think," he bellowed in frustration. He could feel the pounding headache starting to gather strength behind his eyes again and he just wanted to put all of this to rest. He loved his Mum, but she could drive him nutters when she got on a rant.

"Then what was it?"

"It was a witch." There he said it and it wasn't so bad.

She frowned. "A witch?"

"Yes, a witch that I was desperately in love with, but I was terribly mistaken because she couldn't be bothered with me. She was too bloody busy with Wood." He mumbled the bit about Wood so that she really couldn't hear it. "I was humiliated by my friends as well because they all knew and didn't stop me. I just didn't want to be here for a while all right?"

His mum made a disparaging noise in her throat. "Well, apparently this witch doesn't know a good thing when she sees it therefore she's not good enough for you! Do I know her?"

"Mother, just stop please. I can't handle your meddling right now. I just got back," he stated firmly. He figured he might as well go all out with her. How much more angry could she possibly get?

She looked like she wanted to say something, but she bit her bottom lip instead. "You're right sweetheart. You did just get back home."

He snapped his jaw shut before she could say anything to him, but he continued to stare at her in disbelief. Had she just acquiesced? He could scarcely believe what he'd just heard. "Thank you," he managed to utter without belying too much of his shock.

His mum tried to gather him in her arms like she did when he was a little boy, but found that she couldn't because he towered over her. She opted for hugging him tight around the waist. "I just want you to be happy."

"I know, Mum." Liam wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tight. First the first time in a long time, he felt glad to be home. Mum and Da knew how to make everything all right.

"I want you to settle down with a nice witch, be happy and make me a Grandmum some day in the very distant future."

"That's what I've been trying to do, but it hasn't worked out quite right yet."

"You're still young yet," she said comfortingly before pulling back and eyeing him curiously. "It's Lucy Ann isn't it?"

"Goosey?" he said, brows furrowing.

"The witch that you're mooning over."

"I'm not mooning over anyone, Mother," he protested, pulling away to cross his arms defensively. Maybe he it was too soon to be glad he was home after all.

"Yes, well," she harrumphed. "She doesn't deserve you if she can't see what a fine catch you are after all these years."

"Mum," he warned in a low voice. "My love life isn't up for discussion."

"Of course, sweetheart," she said with a smile that told him that she was far from finished discussing the topic.

"I mean it, Mum."

"All right, all right! I promise not to meddle in your love life."

"Thank you."

"Then I probably shouldn't tell you that your father and I are hosting a small party for Murphy and Mere in a fortnight and you have to be there because you're the best man. Did anyone tell you that Lucy Ann is the maid of honor?" She gave him a sweet, innocent smile.

"No, I thought it was Stephie's turn," he groaned with the realization that his friends had just set him up. Sending Murphy to Australia when an owl would have sufficed should have been a major warning sign, but he refused to believe his best friend would do that to him. Well, he was on to them now.

"Apparently not." Liam could see the cogs turning in his mother's brain with this new bit of information. This was not a good sign. "But let's not talk of these things. Why don't you stay for dinner? I know the girls would love to spend some time with you."

Dinner was a pleasant affair, Rauri's bitter diatribe on her hatred of potatoes, particularly the mashed variety, aside. They spent time catching up on the events of the past few months - Liam's adventures in Australian Quidditch League; Rauri's top of the class standing and first prize in the Wee Witches Wandless Cooking Challenge; and Ava's landing the role of Princess in the annual St. George's kindergarten play.

"I did bring presents," Liam announced, settling on the floor in front of the fireplace in the game room.

Ava's bright blue eyes grew wide. "Pressies? For me?" He grabbed his baby sister making her squirm and squeal in delight as he tickled her mercilessly.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down, Li Li." Rauri joined in the fray until they were all rolling around on the thick shaggy rug and gasping for breath.

"All right," he said, finally sitting up again without being attacked. Ava immediately settled in his lap, obviously over her initial fear of him. "I brought each of you a shark tooth necklace. These are special because I caught the shark when I went coral reef fishing." He handed each girl a white stone necklace accented with green beads on which hung a small shark's tooth. "See, I have one and Murphy and Gareth do too."

"You killed a shark for his teeth?" Rauri asked in disbelief, holding the necklace between two fingers.

"Yes, and we had shark steaks for dinner that evening as well."

"Wicked," Ava chimed in as she tried to put her necklace on. "I want to eat shark too!"

"I'd rather have a koala bear," Rauri said.

"Rauri Narcissa, what do you say to your brother for being thoughtful enough to bring you a present?" their mother chided her.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry, Rug Rat. I brought other presents." He handled out gifts of stuffed animals, a boomerang that was charmed not to break anything, a hand-carved trinket box for his Mum, and jet and chalcedony Wizard's Chess set for his Da.

"I think it's well past two little witches' bedtime," Ginny announced after all the presents had been handed out and her youngest was struggling to stay awake through a rousing game of Gobstones.

Liam trailed behind his Mum up the stairs carrying Ava, who was sound asleep on his shoulder. He cast a cleansing charm on her before shaking her awake so she could put on her pyjamas while he said goodnight to Rauri.

She had already crawled in bed with her stuffed cat, Gigi, by the time he returned to say his goodnights to her. She hugged his neck tightly and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered back. "Now go to sleep like the good little witch I know you to be and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise. We need to discuss this Tavish Wood poster of yours."

She smiled sleepily, pulling at her pyjamas that he could now see were covered in a team logo of some kind. "Puddlemere United is my favorite team, see?"

"We'll have to change that, Squirt."

"Uh uh," she protested, settling down so her mother could tuck her in tightly and kiss her before dampening the candle.

"Mummy?

"Yes, baby," she answered from the doorway.

"Can we keep Li Li?"

"Of course, we can baby, that is if he wants to be kept."

"Don't worry, Mum," Liam said with a smile, not wanting to miss any more of his sisters' lives than he all ready had. He figured his love life would work itself out on its own just as well here as anywhere else in the world. "I'm home to stay."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Thank you to everyone who read and review the previous chapters!_

Thank you to Kirixchi for naming Draco and Ginny's second daughter.

And always, special thanks to Nokomis305 for her mad beta skills!


	15. With Friends Like These Part 4

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to JKR and her various publishing companies. Lyrics belong to Yes.  
  
**_Amici ed Amanti_**  
  
**With Friends Like These Part 4**  
  
_Move yourself  
You always live your life  
Never thinking of the future  
Prove yourself  
You are the move you make  
Take your chances win or loser_  
--"Owner of a Lonely Heart" - Yes

* * *

Liam stood outside his youngest sister's bedroom door bracing himself for the temper tantrum that he was sent to quell. His mum had tried unsuccessfully for the past hour to get Ava into her dress for Murphy and Mere's party and she was at her wit's end. He was sent to see what he could do the moment he arrived at the house.  
  
"Squirt?" he called as he pushed opened the door cautiously.  
  
She regarded him with a pouty look from her position in front of the fireplace where she was quietly playing with Gigi. From what he could tell she was wearing just her knickers and an oversized Puddlemere United jumper. "I'm not putting it on. You can't make me."  
  
He picked up the cornflower blue silk dress that was lying crumpled on the floor. "You mean to tell me that you don't want to wear this pretty little dress?"  
  
Ava nodded emphatically. "That's what I'm saying."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't like dresses!"  
  
"Don't you want to be a beautiful princess?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Rauri's the princess. I'm the Quidditch player!"  
  
"Even Quidditch players have to dress up occasionally. Just look at me." He made a show of modeling his deep charcoal trimmed with silver formal robes for her to see. "We don't always like it, but we do it because we have to in order to make Mum happy."  
  
She eyed him shrewdly. "You're trying to trick me, aren't you?"  
  
"Now, why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Because you want me to put on that dress."  
  
"Yes," he answered honestly figuring it was the best policy. "I do want you to put on the dress and be the pretty little girl I know you are."  
  
She brushed her tangled blond hair out of her face. "No," she replied determinedly. "I'm not gonna change my mind either. I'm wearing my jumper!"  
  
It was all he could do not to sneer at the Wood jumper she was wearing. Liam had no idea how his own flesh and blood could fathom rooting for a team other than the Falmouth Falcons. And to add insult to injury, she just had to go and have a crush on Tavish Wood after the Lucy Ann fiasco. Life really wasn't fair.  
  
"I bet Murphy and Mere would like to see you in your dress," he said, opting for a different tactic.  
  
"Fifi said he likes my jumper."  
  
Liam rolled his eyes as his patience was quickly starting to run out. "I'm sure he does, but I don't think he'd like you to wear it to his party."  
  
"I don't care. I'm wearing my jumper!"  
  
"All right then," he smiled. He knew what he was about do was unfair, but this was apparently war. "I'll have to just go to the Puddlemere United game by myself next week."  
  
"Wha?" she shuttered, blinking owlishly at the mention of her favorite team.  
  
"Yes, I have a couple top box tickets to a match next week, but little girls who don't do as they're told aren't allowed to go. It's Puddlemere policy."  
  
Her little nose wrinkled distastefully at the dress he held out for her. "All right, I'll put it on, but I'm not wearing the tights!"  
  
"All of it and your hair fixed properly or I'll tell Puddlemere you were a naughty girl."  
  
"No!" she begged, snatching the proffered garments, "don't do that! I'm a good girl!"  
  
Five minutes later and much struggling with the white tights, Ava was dressed like a proper young witch befitting her age. She stood before the mirror staring at her reflection as Liam tied the sash into a pretty bow behind her. He had to retie it four times before she deemed it perfect.  
  
"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?"  
  
"No," she conceded softly.  
He patted the top of her head. "I'll get Mum so she can fix your hair."  
  
"I want you to do it," she whined, latching on to his hand to keep him with her.  
  
"I don't know anything about fixing a little girl's hair, Squirt."  
  
She bolted across the room to retrieve her hairbrush and numerous clips, dumping them in his lap upon her return. "You can do it! Make it pretty!"  
  
Liam carefully brushed the tangles from her baby fine pale blond hair so it fell straight down to the middle of her back. He tried various styles and clips, but nothing he could come up with was to her liking. He had to smile at her fussing over her hair though. Who would have guessed that once Ava got into a dress, she'd turn into a princess that would rival her sister's princess status. She finally gave up on the notion of a fancy hair-do after he had pulled her hair one too many times and settled on a hair band he'd charmed to match her dress. They walked hand in hand downstairs in search of their mother.  
  
"I do actually have a daughter under all those Quidditch jumpers?" she said obviously surprised at her youngest child's transformation. "You're so pretty, sweetheart!"  
  
Ava rolled her eyes. "Mother!"  
  
"Well, you are!"  
  
"I'm going to go find Da!" She marched off in a very unladylike fashion, her prized stuffed animal firmly tucked under her arm.  
  
"Thank you," his mum said, slipping her arm through his. "It's a miracle!"  
  
"Sorry about Gigi. She wouldn't give up the cat."  
  
"I can live with Gigi as long as Ava's in a dress."  
  
"She does clean up quite nicely if I say so myself."  
  
"Yes," Ginny said sly, steering him toward the atrium. "Why don't you come with me? Guests have started to arrive. I do believe Lucy Ann is here all ready."  
  
"Mother," he hissed, trying to pull away from her without causing a scene. She wasn't letting go.  
  
"Now, Liam sweetheart, don't be so rude."  
  
They made a circuit around the room, greeting various family members and friends. He was bored out of his skull listening to her prattle on about the gardens, his sisters, the latest charity events and the social organizations she belonged to. His mind began to wander when the small talk with Aunt Pansy turned to a deep discussion about everlasting rosebushes. He wondered how in the world his father had put up with this for over twenty years without dying of boredom. Then his eyes lit on the love of his life and he felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. He came to the realization that he could stand around forever talking about inconsequential things as long as she was the one hanging on his arm.  
  
His mum was slowly moving them toward where she stood by the large windows overlooking the garden. He wasn't ready to face her, not here, not now, not in front of all these people. The last time they had been in the same room she'd completely dismissed him in favor of Tavish Wood. It still stung. And now she was with this Dmitri character.  
  
Liam desperately wanted to speak to her, to find out where they'd gone wrong. He missed not being to share everything with her. She was one of the reasons he finally returned home from his self-imposed exile aboard. He had no idea if she'd even to speak to him, especially now after learning what had been written about him in the papers while he was in Australia. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do and he didn't even want to think about her not believing him. He'd make her understand, he just had to. Things between them needed to be settled one way or another before he went completely mad.  
  
His mum was greeting her before he even realized they were standing in front of her and unfortunately his Mum had a firm grip on his arm so he couldn't make a graceful escape.  
  
"Lucy Ann," his mother said with a brilliant smile before hugging the other woman tightly. "Don't you look lovely this evening!"  
  
His mother was correct in her assessment, Liam thought. His friend did indeed look lovely in her deep blue dress robes. He had always thought that color suited her with her chestnut colored hair, dark blue eyes and creamy skin. She had her hair done up in some fancy knot that he supposed was the height of fashion, but he always preferred it down - it was too pretty to hide in his opinion.  
  
"Look who found his way home," his mum continued. "Won't it be so nice to have Liam home for good?"  
  
"Yes," Lucy Ann replied a little tightly. "I'm sure Rauri and Ava are thrilled."  
  
"They are! Especially Ava. He even got her into a dress for this evening."  
  
"She showed me."  
  
His mum smiled warmly. "Please excuse me. I need to go check on Rauri. I fear she may be in the kitchen trying to oversee the caterers again. You know how she is - every inch her Grandmother Weasley."  
  
Liam and Lucy Ann watched her leave them in her wake as she made her way to 'check on Ruari' before they finally hazarded looking at one another.  
  
"It's true," Liam said, trying to squash the uneasy feeling between them. "She's a lot like Grandmum."  
  
"I know," she said, shifting uneasily.  
  
"Mum was right about you too," he started. "You do look lovely this evening."  
  
"Liam, please, just stop."  
  
"Just stop what? Can't I give an old friend a compliment?"  
  
Lucy Ann huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "No, you may not."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he said softly, looking down. This wasn't going well at all - much worse than he ever imagined. He took a deep breath before glancing around the room while contemplating his next move when his eyes meet a pair of blue eyes boring holes into him. Stephie was watching them intently over her husband's shoulder. "I've decided to make a go of it here in England."  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it."  
  
"I'm going to see about fixing up the manor…"  
  
She gave a very unladylike snort, cutting him off. "Your Mum will just love that."  
  
"And try out for Quidditch in a couple weeks during open trails."  
  
"You are aware I'm not longer seeing Tavish aren't you? There is no need for your silly little boy posturing anymore."  
  
"Yes, I'm completely aware of that fact. Did it ever occur to you that I might be doing this for myself?"  
  
She gave him a sickly sweet smile. "You do everything for yourself, Liam. Always have."  
  
"That isn't true," he said defensively.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I'm not going to argue with you," he conceded. "Now isn't the time."  
  
"You're right about that."  
  
"All I ask, Lucy Ann, is that you tell what I did to make you so angry with me?" He knew he was hedging by asking the question directly, but since honesty seemed to have worked with Ava earlier it couldn't possibly hurt with his friend.  
  
"You've got to be joking? You've no idea why I'm so angry?"  
  
"You don't have to tell me now, but sometime soon. I can't stand this," he motioned with his hands, "between us. I want us to be friends again."  
  
"Your father told me you were thick. I refused to believe him, but now…" she trailed off.  
  
Liam had been so distracted by how pretty her anger redden cheeks looked that he failed to notice the tall, dark haired wizard making his way towards them until the intruder gathered her in his arms and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Everything all right here?" the other wizard asked in a heavy Russian accent. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"Everything here is perfectly fine." She emphasized the last couple words by sending a pointed look at Liam that dared him to say otherwise. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
The intruder nuzzled her neck a moment, eliciting a giggle from Lucy Ann. "So who's your friend here?"  
  
She sighed heavily. "Liam, Liam Malfoy. I've told you about him."  
  
"Yes, you have." His arm around her waist tightened before extending his right hand out. "I'm Dmitri Aleksandrov."  
  
Knowing that she was dating this bloke was one thing, but actually witness them together was some else completely. An intense and immediate dislike for this the prat overwhelmed him. A musician? What was she thinking? Couldn't anyone else see just how wrong this Dmitri character was for her? If he had his way, she'd still be with Tavish Wood. At least then he knew where he stood.  
  
Liam ignored the proffered hand. "I'll owl you later this week, Lucy Ann," he said stiffly before walking away before either could respond.  
  
He disappeared through a small door hidden behind a large Ming vase on a pedestal just outside the atrium before anyone could notice him. He took the steep stairs to the right that led upwards two at the time until he came upon the door that exited into his parents' wardrobe. He knew the secret passageways and tunnels in Agecroft Hall like the back of hand from hours of playing where he wasn't supposed to when he was a little boy. Ava's room had the best view of the gardens and atrium from the balcony, so that was where he went to watch and brood. He was positive no one would think to look for him there while he tried to get a hold of himself.  
  
"Have you seen Mum and Da?" Gareth asked as soon as he rejoined the gathering nearly an hour later. He was holding the hand of a lovely dark haired witch. "I want to introduce Maeve to them."  
  
Liam shrugged. "I haven't seen them for a while."  
  
"I dare you to check your Da's study, Liam," Murphy said with a wolfish grin as he wandered into the conversation.  
  
That little remark earned his best friend a very hard punch in arm. "That's not even funny."  
  
"Come now, not afraid of what you might find, are you?" Murphy rubbed his arm gingerly.  
  
He watched as his little brother sent his girlfriend off with his best friend to dance after the good natured ribbing they were giving each other finally petered out. "What is it you so desperately want to talk to me about that you can't do it in front of them?"  
  
Gareth looked down at the floor and his cheeks flushed scarlet. "I was hoping you could stay here tonight…"  
  
"Why on earth would I want to stay at Mum and Da's?"  
  
"Liam," his brother whined, giving him the look. "Please."  
  
Then it dawned on him and it was his turn to grin wolfishly. "Oooh I see, little brother. You want me out of the flat so you can shag your little girlfriend senseless."  
  
"Ssssshhhh! Not so loud! Mum might overhear you."  
  
"What? You don't want Mum to know you're planning on shagging Maeve Finnigan?" Liam teased, his voice steadily getting louder with each word.  
  
"Stop before I have to hurt you!" Gareth threatened.  
  
He snorted. "I'd like to see you try."  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you," the youngest male Malfoy stated before shoving his older brother hard.  
  
Liam stared open mouthed at his baby brother a moment before shoving back. "No you just did not!"  
  
The ensuing scuffle attracted the attention of the one person they were both hoping to avoid. "What has gotten into you two tonight?" their Mum asked sternly as she deftly separated them. "You're embarrassing your father and me. Am I going to have to take my wand to the two of you?"  
  
"No, m'am," they answered in unison.  
  
"That is what I thought. Now what is all this about?" She had her hands on her hips and the I-know-you-two-are-up-to-something look on her face.  
  
"Nothing," Liam lied smoothly, never even batting an eye. "We were fussing over who gets the last bit of cake."  
  
"Mmm," she purred catlike. "I just know you two are up to no good"  
  
"How could we possibly be up to no good, Mum? We're right under your nose," Gareth blithely pointed out.  
  
"Trust me, I will figure this out and when I do…" She allowed the threat to hang in the air as she returned across the ballroom to her husband's side in a swish of bronze silk. They both knew it was not an idle threat.  
  
"So," Gareth drawled once she was safely out of earshot. "You're going to do this for me right?"  
  
"Of course." And now he was stuck for a place to stay for the night. Staying at Agecroft was definitely out now that his Mum's suspicions had been aroused. He really wasn't up for staying at the cottage with Murphy because he was almost sure to bring Mere home. His options were really limited.  
  
"Hullo Puss," Stephie said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Rough night?"  
  
Liam hugged her tight and brushed a light kiss atop her head. "You don't know the half of it."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Nope. I just need a place to stay the night."  
  
"Well, you know you're always welcome to come home with me. We could have a threesome later if Ash is feeling up to it. If not, I'm sure would get into some trouble by ourselves," she suggested wickedly causing Liam to snort with laughter.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm going to have to pass on the threesome no matter how tempting it sounds. Besides, I wouldn't feel comfortable staying with you while I have this thing with Lucy Ann going on," he admitted.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're her sister-in-law for starters and it's her parent's house."  
  
"Are you sure you won't change your mind?"  
  
He nodded. "Positive. I'll just get a room at the Leaky Cauldron. It's just tonight."  
  
"You definitely need a place of your own."  
  
"I know. I'm working on it."  
  
"The Manor?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you broken the news to your Mum yet?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Good luck with that."  
  
"You'd best to get back to Ashton before he kills me for trying to steal you," he said, patting her bum has he directed her towards her husband.  
  
"He's too afraid of Lucy Ann hurting him if he touches you so you're safe," she said with a saucy wink.  
  
Liam sighed. "I think Lucy Ann would like to see me dead right about now."  
  
"I have my doubts about that."  
  
"I don't."  
  
She gave him one more kiss on the cheek before departing. "Just remember things aren't always as they seem."  
  
He was left to ponder just what the bloody hell she meant about 'things aren't always as they seem'. Things seemed pretty dire to him right now. Lucy Ann had made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. It nearly ripped his heart out to see her with Aleksandrov.  
  
Couldn't she see how wrong that Russian git was for her?  
  
In hindsight, he shouldn't have invited her to Italy. That was where everything went wrong. They should have remained friends who Flooed and owled often but rarely saw each other in person. Then they wouldn't be in this mess. No, he corrected himself; if he'd been able to keep his hands to himself that night _then_ they wouldn't be in this mess.  
  
It was his fault. He knew that now, not that it did him any good to know such a thing. Not if she wasn't talking to him and he desperately wanted to try to explain his actions.  
  
Liam pulled himself from his musings long enough to survey the gathering of friends and family in honor of Murphy and Mere. It was then that he realized that he was the only unattached adult there. Most of his friends were married, about to be married or in serious relationships and here he was completely unattached, living at his younger brother's flat. It would only be a matter of time before his Mum would start pestering him about settling down. Australia never looked so good…  
  
A tug on his sleeve caught his attention. "Li Li, would you like to dance?"  
  
He looked down to see Rauri at his side looking just like a princess in her dusty pink dress and her long russet curls tamed with ropes of pearls and ribbons. "Yes, I think I would."  
  
She took his hand and walked out to the middle of the dance floor before stepping up on his feet so he could twirl her around the room.  
  
For the first time that night, Liam felt like things might be all right. He had his family and they loved him. That's all he really needed.  
  
Everything else would manage to work itself out on its own somehow.  
  
Thanks to Nokomis for the quick beta as always.  
  
He looked down to see Rauri at his side looking just like a princess in her dusty pink dress and her long russet curls tamed with ropes of pearls and ribbons. "Yes, I think I would."  
  
She took his hand and walked out to the middle of the dance floor before stepping up on his feet so he could twirl her around the room.  
  
For the first time that night, Liam felt like things might be all right. He had his family and they loved him. That's all he really needed.  
  
Everything else would manage to work itself out on its own somehow.

* * *

Thanks to Nokomis for the quick beta as always.

_Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review the last chapter!_


	16. With Friends Like These Part 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ Everything belongs to JKR.

**_Amici ed Amanti_**

**With Friends Like These - Part 5 **

Lucy Ann unceremoniously flopped on the sofa in Murphy's sitting room. The other two witches in the room watched her with sympathetic eyes.

"Please kill me and put me out of my misery," she moaned after a fit of frustrated sighs.

"Just come from Mother's?" Stephie sagely asked. "She's been riding my arse lately too."

"At least you're not an embarrassment to the family by being an old maid!"

"No, I'm a dried up old prune because I haven't popped out an heir yet!"

"Well, you have been married four years..." Lucy Ann trailed off.

"And what does that have to do with the price of tea in China? Ash and I are enjoying being married! Isn't that right, Mere? You're not going to produce an heir for Murph right away, are you?"

"No," Mere said, being drawn into the conversation. "We want to enjoy being married and he wants to be more settled in his job."

"See, there is no crime in waiting," Stephie said with a smug air of justification.

"Yes well, at least you _are _married. Mother seems to think that I'll never catch a husband at my advanced age of twenty-two," Lucy Ann complained bitterly.

"That is hardly old maid! Now if you were pushing thirty maybe I could see her point. And you have Dmitri."

"Dmitri had to return to St. Petersburg because his father's ill and I don't know when I'll see him again."

"Oh? Is that what prompted the old maid talk?" Stephie knew better than anyone how Mrs. Honeychurch operated.

"Actually no, Mother is glad he's gone - lessens the possibility of having a foreigner in the family. Charlotte stopped by for brunch with Hayden in tow."

Charlotte Honeychurch Kilburne, the perfect older sister - married into a wealthy Scottish clan straight out of Hogwarts; produced a male heir within ten months of marriage; settled into the quiet life of a society wife and mother; and she was very active in the right charity organizations and society clubs. In short, she was everything that Lucy Ann was not and it vexed their mother to no end.

"Oh, that couldn't have been pleasant," Stephie said. Lucy Ann knew she'd escaped the house early, managing to miss her other sister-in-law's visit.

"Ash probably warned you to get out. You know, he could give me fair warning occasionally!"

Stephie snickered. "He did mention that I should get out of the house early this morning. I should have warned you."

"Yes, you should have."

"So how is life in the faerie realm?"

Lucy Ann rolled her eyes. "She was recently elected Secretary for the Witches Auxiliary for the Preservation of Magical Antiquities at the Tate."

"Mother must be so proud."

"Oh she is, but wait that isn't everything. Hayden won the school-wide Spell Spelling contest, beating last year's champion. And oh yes, how could I forget - she's pregnant as well."

It was Stephie's turn to roll her eyes. "Fanbloodytastic. Now Mother is going drive me around the bend."

"There's more."

"More? Please tell me she didn't find a way to bring world peace!"

"Not quite, but peace in the family. She and Neil have found a suitable wizard for me who apparently is willing to 'overlook' my past transgressions."

"What transgressions?" Mere finally chimed in. "And for the record, I'm glad I'm marrying someone who isn't on speaking terms with his family."

"Mother thinks I'm ruined because I visited Italy without a chaperone."

"If she only knew," Mere muttered.

"Wait!" Stephie yelled, sitting up ramrod straight. "What suitable wizard?"

"I have no idea. I stopped listening after Charlotte mentioned I was looking a bit sturdy." Lucy Ann's face darkened as she fought back tears and muttered under her breath a few moments more.

Mere settled on the sofa next to her friend and gathered her in her arms. "You're perfect."

She rubbed her eyes with the heels of hand. "Fantastic. Now I look like hell and I have to go meet the git."

"The git?" Stephie asked. "You mean Liam don't you?"

"Yes," Lucy Ann hissed, her eyes narrowing. "I received an owl this morning demanding my presence at the Thai Gardens for lunch. How dare he order me around like...like..."

"Are you sure you're not reading more into it than is there?" Stephie asked, daring to look like she might defend Liam.

She gave her sister-in-law a look meant to let her know she was about to cross a line that wasn't meant to be crossed and she withdrew a folded piece of parchment from her pocket. "Quite positive. And I quote: "Lucy Ann, Lunch at the Thai Gardens at 1pm today. It is not advisable to be late. Liam." Am I reading too much into that, might I ask?"

"No, I suppose not," Stephie agreed, biting her bottom lip.

"Well, wasn't that a nice how-do-you-do?"

Lucy Ann caught the look that passed between her two best friends. They were up to something, she just knew it. "Yes, I don't take kindly to being threatened."

"Then I suggest you get a move on," Mere said, glancing at the clock on the mantle. "It's two minutes to one."

She was up and off the sofa like a shot, running to the loo so she could splash some water on her face and make sure her hair wasn't a fright. She stood at the Apparation point smoothing her cinnamon colored robes and looking to her girls for approval before going off to meet a fate worse than death.

Liam was going to be livid she just knew it after checking her watch again. Ten minutes late after he'd made a big deal about her being prompt. She knew he hated to be kept waiting. Damn impatient Malfoys.

Lucy Ann hurried down Diagon Alley to the far end where some of the newer shops were starting to spring up. She stopped in front of World of Mirth Toys for Wizards and Witches of All Ages to catch her breath before heading across the street to the restaurant. It wouldn't do to look flustered. She wanted to present him with a cool, unaffected front. She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of seeing her...

That was when she saw it. More like saw _her_.

A stunning blond witch was sitting at the table with Liam, laughing heartily at what whatever he'd just said.

Another witch, sitting with her Liam and having a good time. Lucy Ann might not want him, but she'd be damned if another witch was going to try to hone in what was hers.

She watched them a few moments. The witch apparently made her excuses and got up to leave the table, but not before she gave him a goodbye kiss. He watched her walk away with a stupid grin on his face.

That was it. Lucy Ann had had enough. She tossed her hair back and marched across the street, stopping just short of where he was sitting. "How dare you!" 

Liam whipped his head around to look her, blinking in surprise. "How dare I what?"

"How dare you sit there and flaunt your little slag after sending an owl demanding my presence."

"Tabitha is not a slag. She happens to be a friend of mine and it would do for you to keep your voice down." He got up from the table to tower over her.

"I will _not _keep my voice down. How...What do you think you're doing?" she screeched as he reached for her, fighting to keep him from getting a hold of her.

"You need to learn to keep quiet." He managed to snake an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his long body before Apparating them both to the study in Malfoy Manor. "Our business doesn't need to be splashed all over the _Evening Rag_."

"Let go of me," she seethed, shoving him away hard. "And what do you care about being in the papers? You didn't seem to mind when your picture was in the paper every day with a different Aussie bint hanging on your arm!"

Liam smirked. "You're jealous!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I refuse to play childish games with you. I'm leaving!" She bent down to snatch her purse up from the floor where it had fallen when a loud bang startled her.

"What the bloody..." Liam trailed off staring at where double mahogany doors used to mark the entrance, but now only richly paneled wall stood.

"So help me Morgana, if you did this Liam Malfoy I will kill you with my bare hands!"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" He pulled out his wand and pointed it where the doors should have been. "_Finite Incantatem_!" Nothing happened.

"Move," she said, pushing him out of the way with a shove of her hip and pulling her wand from up her sleeve. "Let a real witch try. _Finite Incantatem_!" Nothing.

"Bloody fucking hell," Liam said in disbelief.

"My sentiments exactly. What do we do now?"

"We wait for it to wear off I suppose."

"I refuse to be stuck in this room with the world's biggest wanker!"

"It seems you have little choice, sweetheart," Liam purred, his voice dipping dangerously low as he came up close enough behind she could feel his breath against her neck. "And for the record, Malfoys don't wank."

"Do you mind?" She tried hard to suppress the little shiver that went up her spine at his proximity. Now was not the time for her body to betray her.

Liam nudged his nose against the softness of her loose curls, his hands sliding over her hips. "Actually, I do mind."

"Get your hands off of me," she said forcefully, stepping away so she could turn around and face him, her arms firmly crossed over her chest. "Do not touch me, speak to me or even look at me until we get out of this room!"

"So I can touch you all I want after we're out of here?" He gave her a slow, lazy smile.

"I hate you."

"No you don't, you're just too stubborn to admit it."

"I am not! I can say with the utmost confidence that I do not feel anything for you, Liam Malfoy, other than hatred," she said, her voice steadily rose in pitch with each word.

He pointed his wand at her, whispering, "_Silencio_." She opened her mouth to retort, but no sound came out. "Yes, much better. You were starting to sound like a shrew and you're much too beautiful to be a shrew."

Did her ears deceive her? Did he just call her beautiful? She had waited so long to hear him say something - anything really - that would have given her hope for a them. The very thought made her heart skip a beat even now, but she quickly tamped down that feeling. After everything he'd put her though in the past half a year, a little ill-timed flattery was going to get him nothing. _Nothing__, damn it! _

She huffed indignantly. It was the only thing she had left in her arsenal besides physical violence and he'd probably take that as sign that she wanted him. She wasn't about to give him that much satisfaction.

So Lucy Ann opted for the next best thing - if he wanted the silent treatment, then by golly she'd give him the silent treatment.

* * *

_I would like to thank Nokomis305 for her beta skills._

_"Malfoys don't wank" is a homage to the lovely Gianfared and her brilliantly funny _Deflowering Ginny Weasley.


	17. With Friends Like These Part 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own it.

**_Amici ed Amanti_**

**With Friends Like These Part 6**

He really is pretty, she thought as she walked around the massive mahogany desk that was situated at the far end of the long room and framed by two enormous floor to ceiling stain glass windows.

For his part, Liam was leant back in his leather chair with his feet propped up on the desk, ankles crossed and eyes closed. He had long since discarded his black outer robes, the charcoal suit jacket and deep green and silver striped silk tie he'd worn to lunch. The top few buttons of his crisp white linen dress shirt were undone, exposing the corded muscles of his neck.

Lucy Ann took her time observing him. They'd been stuck in the study now for over two hours and he'd been asleep for past half hour. She hadn't had a chance to see him, really see him, since her fateful last day in Italy when he had looked so tired and lost. That definitely wasn't the case now. It wasn't often she could catch him in such an unguarded moment and she planned to take full advantage.

"He needs a haircut," she mouthed, but no sound escaped her lips. Although she had to admit that the messy Malfoy blond locks that just barely graced his shoulders made him look almost dangerous, but in a good way - the stomach-flipping, weak knees kind of way.

She admired the way his bottom lip was slightly fuller than his top lip, which was both pouty and sexy. She was remembering just how good those lips felt against her bare skin when his eyes flicked opened.

His lovely mouth curled in a wicked half-smile. "See something that you like?"

She opened her mouth to protest, but no sound came out. She cursed him and his silencing spell. Instead she shook her head vehemently and backed away.

The half-smile turned predatory as he sat up. "I don't bite, you know. Well, not all that hard anyway."

Lucy Ann glared at him, silently trying to cast a Bat-Bogey Hex on him. That'd teach him to be so damn smug.

"What's the matter, Goosey? Cat got your tongue?" She gave him a very rude gesture with her hands, which only made him smirk. "Well, that certainly wasn't very ladylike now was it?"

He rose from behind his desk to stalk her until she backed into a corner, leaving her with no means of escape. "Luckily for you, it's one of your qualities that I happen to admire a great deal."

Not one to back down from a challenge, she gave him a dubious look before shoving away hard so she wouldn't feel so trapped. She crossed her arms in defiance. He was not going to get the best of her.

"Promise to be a good little witch if I lift the spell?" She stuck her tongue out at him just as he removed the spell with a wave of his hand. "Naughty, naughty. I can think of better uses for your tongue."

She had to bite her tongue to keep from telling him what he could do with himself. She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of her ire. That was exactly what he wanted and the last thing she wanted him to have. Liam Malfoy needed to learn that he couldn't have everything at his whim, especially her.

"I'm going to fix myself a drink. Would you like something?"

Lucy Ann ignored him, returning to the chair where she'd spent the last few hours with her back to him, trying to pretend she wasn't thinking about him. He wanted her silenced, then that was what he was going to get. And so help him if he was the one who locked them in the study...

"Fine, Lucy Ann, act like a spoilt child. See if I care," he said angrily, slamming a crystal tumbler down on the marble counter top in the liquor cabinet and causing her to jump. "Just remember, when all is said and done I at leated tried!"

He was angry now, she could tell, and it wasn't a good thing. She'd finally managed to push him too far. She sat there listening to him fix another drink - scotch on the rocks. The creak of the chair told her that he's resumed his position behind that imposing desk that used to belong to his Grandfather Malfoy. The heavy scratching of quill against parchment was the only sound in the room.

"I see you've moved into the Manor," she said finally, figuring she had to start somewhere.

"Yes." He didn't look up from whatever he was doing.

"Did your Mum go nutters?"

"No."

"Is everything in order or do you have more work to do?" The study looked so different from the last time Lucy Ann had been in Malfoy Manor.

Liam had wanted to see the infamous old manor house for himself and his mother wouldn't hear of him making the trip out to Wiltshire. So one day they caught the train and had a look-see for themselves. The house had not been lived in since shortly after his grandmother's death and it definitely looked it. Most of the furniture had been covered with oilcloth, the heavy draperies were pulled closed and everything was dusty. There'd been several rooms they couldn't explore because of strong wards.

"More work."

She'd gotten up to peruse the books on the shelf near her chair a few moments before admiring the portrait of a delicately beautiful woman in wedding dress above the fireplace. "Who is that?"

He finally glanced up from what he was doing. "Narcissa Black Malfoy, my grandmother."

"She was really beautiful wasn't she?"

"Yes."

"Ava looks just like her."

"Maybe."

"She does. She's going to have wizards queuing at the door."

"Over my dead body."

Lucy Ann laughed at his overprotective nature. That was just like him. "For someone who didn't want any more siblings you sure are attached to the two newest ones."

That earned her a dark look before he returned to whatever task he'd been doing previously. Once again the room fell silence except for the sound of quill against parchment.

"I'm hungry," she announced approximately fifteen minutes later unable to stand the silence any longer, but at a total loss as to how to start a real conversation with him.

The scribbling stopped and the silence was enormous while she held her breath waiting for him to respond. "Well, whose fault is that?"

"Yours."

"Mine? I think not! You were the one who caused a scene."

"I did not cause a scene! You were the one causing a scene with that blonde tart-"

"Tabby is a nice girl-"

"I bet she is a _nice _girl."

"She's a friend."

Lucy Ann snorted. "Shag buddy maybe."

"I can't do this anymore," he said, sounding defeated. He shoved back from the desk, getting up to stare into the fireplace. "I'm done. I thought after getting your invitation to lunch that you were willing to meet me half way, but I see that simply isn't the case. I will tell Murphy I can't be his best man because I refuse to ruin my best friend's wedding with childish fighting."

She blinked as his words sank in. "What'd you just say?"

"You heard me." He turned to give her the patented Malfoy glare.

"I invited you to lunch?"

"Yes."

"No. You demanded my presence."

Liam shook his head, shifting the parchments on the desk until he found the cream colored note. "I have the note right here. "Liam, We need to talk. Please meet me at the Thai Gardens at 1pm Saturday for lunch. Lucy Ann." It's definitely your handwriting."

"I didn't write that!" She pulled out her own piece of folded light grey parchment. "I got one from you demanding my presence."

"Let me see that," he said, taking the note from her. "This isn't my parchment. It's the wrong color."

Their eyes locked, widening with recognition as they both hissed in unison, "Stephie!"

"I'm going to. . . to. . . to. . ." Lucy Ann started, her anger robbing her of the ability to think.

"I should have known after Murphy's visit to Sydney. I didn't want to believe it."

"He went to ask you to be his best man."

"No, an owl would have sufficed. Stephie probably suggested that Mere bully Murph into spying for them. He's weak when it comes to women - can't say no."

"They wouldn't. Stephie wouldn't do that to me!"

"Face the facts, sweetheart. She did."

"Why would they do this to us?" She was at a total loss as to why her best friends in whole world would do something like this. They knew how she felt about Liam and all his antics over the past year. He'd toyed with her emotions then broke her heart in Italy. They knew this perfectly well.

"No, the question is what are we going to do about it?"

"Well," Lucy Ann said, her mind turning over possibilities. "They don't know that we know."

"And just what are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that we become their worse nightmare."

"Oh." Liam's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I'm really liking the sound of this."

"The way I figure it is we would have put our differences aside for the sake of our friends – eventually, that is." She gave him a questioning look. "We're both adults."

"Yes. And?"

"They are counting on that little fact so what if we give them the exact opposite of what they wanted?"

"I like the way you think witch, it's damn sexy," he all but purred.

"Stop, I'm being serious here." She was finding him increasingly more difficult to resist. Damn him for being so adorably smug. It was wrecking havoc on her ability to think properly.

"I am too."

"It shouldn't be too difficult to make them believe since I can barely stand to be in your presence as it is."

"If you say so."

"I say so."

"I don't believe it."

"Believe it."

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks." He grabbed her hand, pulling her hard flush against his long body.

She immediately started to struggle, pushing at his chest. Anything to gain some distance, some control over the situation. This was not what was supposed to be happening. One of his arms snaked around her waist while his free hand found its way to the back of her neck. "What do you call yourself doing?"

"Shutting you up."

Warmth flooded her body, making it increasingly more difficult to protest when it settled pleasantly in the pit of her stomach as his lips finally assaulted hers with the tenderest of kisses. Lucy Ann's mouth parted with ease as he begged entrance, his tongue tentatively invaded, exploring and teasing. He tasted of the scotch he'd drank earlier. Her arms slipped around his shoulders, her fingers found their way to his silky hair, guiding his movements as she gently sucked his tongue. She felt his groan more than she heard it. A small thrill went up her spine just knowing she could do this to him.

The edge of the desk was pressing insistently against the back of her thighs. His hands slid down her sides as he leaned her backwards, reaching around her to push stacks of parchment, quills, and an inkpot carelessly to the floor. His hands found her hips, urging her to slide up on the desk so he could settle between her thighs. Her ankles locked behind his knees as his mouth become more demanding. He trailed hot, open mouthed kisses down her throat to a hollow on her shoulder, nipping lightly at the little spot until he'd elicited a deep moan from her.

Lucy Ann's hands busied themselves with unbuttoning his shirt, the desperate desire to feel his skin beneath them was almost more than she could bear. She could no longer lie to herself this was exactly what she wanted. Had always wanted. Would always want. Liam was her everything. How could she have been so stupid?

Her sense of loss was immediate when he stepped back to stare at her with darkened eyes, panting. His shirt was hanging open so she could see the smooth defined muscles of his chest. Her eyes closed as she tried to steady her breathing and still her heart before it beat out of her chest. She was about to implore him to continue on before he smirked at her.

"Well, look a-there. The door is open."

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who took the time to review!_

_Thanks to nokomis for the beta._


	18. With Friends Like These Part 7

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has been so patient with me while I finished my last semester of school. It's been an insane semester with comp exams (I passed!) and just a heavy workload. I promise updates will come a little more frequently now that I don' t have that to worry about.

I would like to thank dragonsangel68 for the pinch beta since nokomis305 is struggling with the same end of semester issues. I'd like to thank annibug, cupid12203, dragonsangel68 and nokomis305 for making this possible with their support and endless plot discussions!

**_Amici ed Amanti_ - WFLT Part 7 **

"I really wish you'd stop that," Lucy Ann said after she'd managed to catch her breath. "It's quite annoying."

Liam just smirked at her, watching her tenderly touch her fingertips to her kiss swollen mouth. "You don't like me showing up to snog you senseless?"

They'd been playing a little game of cat and mouse with one another ever since the 'incident' at Malfoy Manor a week prior. He would show up unexpectedly, snog her breathless then Disapparate before she could protest. He knew she had enjoyed their kiss in the library just as much as he did, even if she was loathe to admit it, her reaction had belied her words. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, that much he was certain.

And he was determined to finally make her his, once and for all.

"It's embarrassing while I'm at work."

His reply was to press her back against the work bench again so she had little means of escape, his hands on either side of her. She licked her lips in anticipation. "Is it now?" he mumbled before his mouth descended upon hers.

Lucy Ann's arms slipped around his neck just as her mouth parted for his probing tongue. His hands found purchase on her hips, holding her firmly against him as they eagerly tasted one another. She broke away first a few moments, panting heavily as the need to refill her lungs had become dire. He trailed hot kisses down her neck, eliciting a moan when his teeth grazed a sensitive pulse point. Her fingers threaded in his silky hair, guiding him towards the spot on her shoulder that made her shudder with pleasure.

Liam brushed a soft kiss across her lips before pressing his forehead to hers as he fought to regain control. Once his breathing had returned to near normal, his eyes flicked opened and he playfully rubbed noses with her before pulling away slightly. "So are you up to going to the Puddlemere United game with Ava and me this afternoon?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I already have plans."

"Plans?" he queried, pulling further away and crossing his arms. "Why I didn't know about this?"

A small smile played at the corners of her mouth. "There are lots of things you don't know."

His pout deepened as he tried to turn away from her, but she wouldn't let him. She pulled at his elbow, trying to get him to face her again. He just turned his head, refusing to look at her.

"Do you know how adorable you are when you pout?" she said with a giggle. "Now stop being so silly and kiss me again, please."

"No," he said, standing firm. "Not until you tell me what is more important than me."

She held his chin and forced him to look at her. "I promised Rauri I would attend her garden tea party this afternoon. Happy now?"

"I suppose." He allowed his arms to go slack and she took the opportunity to pull him down for a quick kiss.

"Does that make it any better?"

"Yes, a little. I think I might need a few more snogs to help heal my bruised ego."

"You need to stop popping in unexpectedly if our plan is to work. You just can't snog me at every turn."

"But you enjoy it, just admit it."

Lucy Ann looked affronted. "I will do no such thing!"

He pulled her close, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "Just admit it."

"William Draco Malfoy," she said like she was addressing a naughty child as she tried to break his hold, her body rubbing in delightful ways against him. "Unhand me this instant."

"You do know that Ava is going to be devastated."

She tried to push him away. "You should go before Murphy gets suspicious."

"I suppose you're right."

"I'm always right."

"I would have to respectfully disagree with that," he said with a smirk before stealing a quick kiss from her.

She slapped at his arm. "I resent that and will you stop kissing me!"

"Make me!"

"Don't make me hex you into next week," she seethed.

Liam pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before he released her to make his way to the door. When he reached the threshold he turned to say, with the patented Malfoy smirk, "I'd like to see you try."

"Liam," she called after him.

"You'll miss me so much that you don't want me to go, right?"

"No, it's not that. I wanted to know what Rauri meant by Princess wear required."

He gave her that I-know-something-you-don't grin. "You'll just have to figure that out for yourself."

"You won't give me a hint?"

"No, not unless it involves lots of snogging."

"GO!" She grabbed the little stuffed duck he'd given her at the Flooport in Rome to throw at him, but he'd Disapparated before she could hit her mark.

They arrived at the Puddlemere United home pitch in plenty of time for Ava to peruse the various souvenir stands. Liam was very glad he decided to stop by Gareth's flat before collecting Ava. He had to extract his brother from between a pair buxom blond twin witches that lived in his building. Daisy and Violet were awful sorry to see him go, but their pouts turned to smiles when he promised he'd be back before the evening was out. Murphy and Griffin Parkinson met them there.

Ava settled for nothing less than the latest jumper brazened with Wood's name on the back, the newest Tavish Wood action figure and a new poster that she was determined to have signed before they left the stadium that day. Apparently her life would be complete (and she'd not ask for another thing as long as she lived which was stretching it a bit as far as he was concerned seeing that she was only five years old) if she could only meet Tavish Wood.

All the talk of Tavish Wood was making Liam wish for something a little stronger than the iced Butterbeers that were being served, but as he had to keep reminding himself, he was with his baby sister. His brother, his best friend and his cousin were as good as dead as soon as Ava was safely deposited at home. They should have known better than to even think about teasing him.

Liam's mood, however, was lightened considerably less than an hour later when Puddlemere United suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of the Kenmare Kestrels. The Ketrels Seeker snagged the elusive Golden Snitch mere seconds after one of their Chasers had made a spectacular score against the Puddlemere Keeper, one Tavish Wood. The score was 270-30.

The only thing that kept him from gleefully celebrating was the fact that his baby sister was nearly in tears. It would definitely be in poor form to gloat. "Sorry about that, Squirt," he intoned softly, taking her hand so they could exit the top box. "Even good teams lose occasionally."

"Did you ever lose when you played," Ava asked with all the seriousness in the world.

"Once," he replied tightly. If he closed his eyes he could still see the triumph on Erin Wood's face when her Seeker snatched the Snitch right out from in front of him. "Once, we lost to Gryffindor once."

She patted his hand. "That's not so bad. Mummy is a Gryffindor so that makes it okay. At least it wasn't Hufflepuff that would have been bad."

He silenced Murphy and Gareth was a cutting glance. Sure a loss to Hufflepuff (as if that would ever happen) would have been horrible, but it was nothing like losing to Gryffindor. He was still bitter to this very day. He didn't know how his father managed to hold his head up year after humiliating year. According to Mum, he hadn't handled it well.

"You'll understand when you're older. It's still early, how about I treat you to some ice cream?"

She blinked up to him with water filled blue eyes. "But you said you'd take me to see Wood!"

"I don't think it's such a good idea. He just lost a tough match. I'm sure he's not in the mood."

"But you promised."

"I did?"

She nodded, one fat tear slid down her cheek. "Yes, last week. You promised."

How was anyone in the world supposed to be able to say no to that sweet little face? He knew he couldn't. Circe help him if he had daughters of his own in the future because there was going to be no way in hell he'd be able to say no.

"All right, Squirt, but I can't make any guarantees he'll be available."

She grabbed his hand, pulling towards the steps. "He'll be available! I know it!"

"I can't believe I'm going to be standing around waiting for Wood like some little fangirl!" Griffin whined. "It's not like he's all that great."

Ava whipped around to give her favorite cousin the dirtiest look she could muster. "Take that back!"

"No, he's a pouncy git!"

"Wood getting beat today was fantastic!" Murphy chimed in.

"Take it back," she growled.

Gareth held his hand out to his baby sister. "That is enough, you two. You don't want her get angry. She might accidentally hex off something you might need."

The small group of four wizards and one wee little witch made their way down to the labyrinth beneath the stadium where the visiting locker rooms were located. Liam had to use the Malfoy name and a fifty Gaellon piece to buy access to the cordoned off area. Gareth, Murphy and Griffin had no problem waiting on the other side.

Ava immediately wormed her way through the bevy of beautiful witches that lined the walkway to the Apparation point. She picked a prime location about half way down the line so she could see him the moment he attempted a get away. Liam hung back, not wanting to see the wanker unless absolutely necessary, but not too far that he didn't know where his little sister was. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

After what seemed like an eternity, a small buzz rippled through the crowd as the locker room door opened and the witches all pushed forward, jockeying for a better position. Liam watched carefully to make sure that Ava wasn't about to be crushed, but she seemed to be holding her own so he leant back against the wall to make himself as invisible as possible. It simply wouldn't do for the Malfoy heir to be seen hanging around a locker room, no telling what kind of nasty rumors might surface.

Wood emerged last after a long line of other players to the screams of his female fans that he blithely ignored. Ava wasn't so easily deterred, slipping under the rope and pursing her quarry with great tenacity.

Liam watched idly as she dogged Wood's every move until he was almost to the Apparation point before he turned around to acknowledge her presence. He pushed away from the wall when he saw the snarl on Wood's face as he turned to deal with Ava. His steps quickened when her most prized action figure slipped from her hands, pushing past several witches and security personnel to reach her side. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing her heart out when her big brother knelt down to gather her in his arms.

"Think you're a big wizard, do you," Liam called out to Wood's retreating figure, "making a little girl cry."

The other wizard stopped and turned around. "I didn't feel like being bothered."

"All she wanted was an autograph." Liam bit back _from her favorite player_. He wasn't about to give Tavish Wood any more satisfaction.

"That little whelp belongs to you, Malfoy?"

"My baby sister."

"Then I suggest you keep her away from me in the future. I won't be responsible for what might happen to her next time."

"You're such an arse," Liam said, slowly rising to his full height. His fingers itched to wrap themselves around his throat as his anger rose. "I hope you know that!"

"Are you telling me I'm your baby sister's favorite player," Wood asked incredulously. "I'm the favorite Quidditch player of the precious Malfoy princess?"

"You don't deserve her admiration! Whatever is between you and me doesn't extend to her!"

"This is completely brilliant. All the witches in your life seem to prefer me," Wood taunted gleefully. "First Lucy Ann and now your sister! I wonder what I have to do to bag your mother!"

Liam was amazed at the amount of blood that splattered everywhere after his fist connected with the Wood's nose. Everything went dead silent as his simmering rage boiled over and his sense of wonderment faded away. The world narrowed to just the two of them. He was going to kill that bastard if was the last thing he did…

"So," Rauri started, putting the delicate floral teapot down after pouring her potential sister-in-law another cup of tea. "Have you given any thought as to when you'll be marrying my brother?"

Lucy Ann nearly spluttered, completely taken aback by the directness of the little girl across the table from her. Here she thought she'd been invited to tea because Liam's little sister had missed her, but in reality she was there for an interrogation. She suddenly felt silly sitting in the Agecroft Hall fall garden in an impossibly girlie pink dress robes with a fancy tiara on her head.

"Uhm," she mumbled, _tomorrow if he'd have me_ was on the tip of her tongue. "I haven't given it much thought, really."

"Well, a firm date would be nice," the little red haired witch said, flipping through her pink leather planning book to the calendar section, "but I can work with a tentative date. I'm a busy girl and I like to plan ahead for such important events. How is April looking for you? That gives you just over six months."

"I d-d-don't know," Lucy Ann stuttered, thinking maybe Rauri had been taking lessons from Stephie on how not to take no for an answer. It was come hell or high water for those two apparently. "Maybe you should ask your brother how he feels about all of this."

"I already have."

"And he's okay with this?"

"Not exactly," Rauri admitted sheepishly, "but I figured you could convince him like Mum does Da all the time."

"Convince him?"

"Yes-"

"But we're not even seeing each other…"

The little girl seated across from her heaved a heavy sigh. "A minor formality. He loves you and you love him. You should get married."

"He l-l-loves me?" Lucy Ann asked, her heart pounding at the possible implications of Rauri's words. "He said that?"

"Well, not exactly in so many words, but he does! I just _know_ it!"

"I don't think you should be going around putting words in other people's mouths."

"I'm not!"

"You just said that he didn't say it."

"I should just lock you two in a room until you admit you love each other," Rauri muttered in a not-so-quite voice.

Someone shouting her name from up at the house saved Lucy Ann with having to dignify the little girl's mutterings with a response. She was far too young to know what happened behind locked doors when her brother was involved.

"Can't you see we're having tea," the little red-haired witch complained when her cousin finally discovered their secluded spot.

"Lucy Ann. House. Now," Griffin panted, doubled over trying to catch his breath.

"What's going on?" Lucy Ann asked, suddenly very afraid. She could feel the panic in his voice. It was unsettling because the Malfoy house had always been a place of sanctuary for her. "Are Mum and Da all right?"

"Liam! It's Liam. He's gone insane. He's destroying Ava's room and she's screaming and crying. Draco is trying to stop him, but he won't listen. He even took a swing at him!"

What he had to say made Lucy Ann's blood run cold. She knew Liam been to a Quidditch match with Ava so she could only imagine what was at the root of his behavior. It was so odd for him to be so overt in his anger. He had always prided himself on being cool and collected in his anger, very Malfoy. If what Griffin was saying was true, then it was so out of character for him that something very bad had to have happened.

"Is he still there?" she asked, standing quickly and upsetting the delicate tea service with a clatter.

"He's not going to stop until he completely destroys everything, I think."

"Did Mum try to stop him?" she queried as they made their way quickly up to the old manor house.

"She spoke to him, but Draco wouldn't let her near him out of fear of Liam taking a swing at her as well."

"What set him off?"

"He had a few words with Wood. I didn't hear what was said, but I think he broke his nose!"

"Oh God!" Lucy Ann picked up her pace. She knew that Liam and Tavish had what was at best a volatile relationship and putting those two in the same proximity was dangerous. How they got together in the first place was quite troubling. "Liam wasn't hurt was he?"

"I don't know, there was just so much blood," Griffin answered.

Chaos greeted the group when they reached the second landing. Ava clung to her mother, wailing loudly in the hallway. Draco stood in the doorway to the little girl's room. Rauri immediately ran to her sister, patting her sister's foot comfortingly as she worriedly watched the events unfold before her.

"Don't make me have to stun you," Murphy could be heard saying after what sounded like a major scuffle. "I will do it."

"Liam," Gareth said in a very measured tone, "just stop. We can talk about this like rational adults. Don't make me or Murphy have to do something we don't want to do."

"Get off of me!" Liam grunted as another loud crash caused Ava's wails to grow even louder.

"_Stupefy_!"

Lucy Ann looked in the room just in time to see Liam fall on the bed, temporarily incapacitated.

"Would someone like to tell me what in the bloody hell is going on?" Draco demanded once the only sound in the house was his softy crying youngest daughter.

"Yes," Ginny echoed her husband, "why is Liam destroying Ava's room?"

Gareth exchanged glances with Murphy before taking the lead. "Well, to make a long story short, he's gone completely nutters."

"I can see that," the Malfoy matriarch said curtly, "but why is Ava so upset?"

Murphy took over, carefully explaining the events that had sent his best friend over the edge. His skills as an Auror prompted him to leave out a few minor details that would have sent the eldest Malfoy after Tavish Wood himself. He didn't know if could have gotten both of them out of trouble. It was hard enough convincing Wood not to press charges as it was.

"I don't know what we're going to do with him while he's in this state," Draco said softly while looking at his son sprawled on the blue and white bed covering.

"I'd like to talk to him," Lucy Ann said, managing to finally find her voice as the reality of what she'd just seen and heard began to sink in. "Alone," she added when all eyes turned on her.

"I don't think it's such a good idea," Gareth stated firmly.

Murphy nodded. "I agree. I don't know what kind of state he might be in if the spell wears off when you're with him. I won't have him hurting you as well."

"He won't hurt me."

"You don't know that, Goose. He's pretty far gone right now and probably doesn't know what he's doing." He motioned to his rapidly blackening eye.

"I do know. He'd never hurt me, never!"

Draco stepped in. "No, I think we should have him checked out at St. Mungos."

"No," she said harshly. He would be so embarrassed if word of this to got out. "He'd never forgive you! Please, just let me try. If I can't get through to him then you can think of something else."

"Lucy Ann is right," Ginny said. "Liam would be terrible embarrassed. I think she should try talking to him."

"Thank you, Mum," the younger witch replied, carefully stepping over the mess to make her way into the room. "I can handle him."

"I don't feel good about this," Murphy said.

Lucy Ann took her other best friend's hand when she reached his side. "Please."

He squeezed her hand, closing his eyes against her pleading. "I'll be in the doorway."

"Alone."

"I don't trust him right now."

"But I do."

"I can't change your mind?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Do you have your wand on you?"

"Yes," she said, producing her slender maple wand for his inspection.

"Leave the door open just in case. I'll be down the hall."

Lucy Ann had to agree to Murphy's terms before everyone would leave. She stood in the doorway, watching as everyone filed out of the room. She shut the door after the last one disappeared down the stairs.

"It's just you and me now," she said as she crawled on the bed next to Liam. "I got rid of them all because I know how much you hate for them to see you like this."

It was several long minutes before she could work up the nerve to touch him, gingerly brushing his hair back from his eyes so she could kiss his forehead.

"I know you can hear me so I am going to release you from the stunner. Please don't go nutters on me or I'll have no choice but to stun you again. Do you understand me? _Ennervate_."

Liam woke up from this stupor with a start, spluttering and trying to scramble away from her when she reached for him. "I'm going to fucking kill Murphy."

"Shhhh, Liam," she said soothingly. "He'll only stun you again. You need to calm down. Please."

"What are you doing here?" He slid to the far side of the bed, sitting up to survey the damage he had wrought.

"I was having afternoon tea with Rauri. You know you scared the hell out of Ava this afternoon."

Liam's shoulders slumped. "I know."

"_Evanesco_." The mess disappeared with a few flicks of her wand. "Is that better?"

"It doesn't make what I've done go away."

"No, it doesn't, but it's a step towards fixing it."

She slid up on the bed behind him, tenderly running her hands over his shoulders and pressing her body against his back. He tried to shrug her off and stand up, but Lucy Ann held tight.

"Don't," he uttered as he finally managed to pull away from her to stand by Ava's tall dresser. A Tavish Wood action figure he'd somehow managed to miss gestured rudely at him. Liam smirked as he causally snapped the head off the offending toy.

"Okay," she said slowly, crossing the distance to stand near him. "I take all of this has to do with Tav."

"I've been such a fool."

"You've never been a fool, Liam."

"I have, about everything. Wood, especially."

"What about him?"

"He was right."

"Right about what?"

Liam threw the decapitated body of the Wood action figure across the room. "Do you want to know what he said to me? He told me that it was amusing all the witches in my life seemed to prefer him over me!"

"No!" Lucy Ann said in disbelief. She knew better than most what an arrogant git Tavish could be, but she ever imaged he could be so petty. It went a long way to explaining what sent Liam over the edge.

"First you, then Ava and he said he wondered what he'd have to do to _bag_ my mother."

"What did you do?"

He smiled. "I hit him."

"Oh god. All this blood is his isn't it?"

"Do you want to know what the worst part is?" Liam asked with a half laugh. "It's true and I've just been deluding myself all this time. I've been making a fool of myself running after you when you were clearly happy with him. I just refused to see it."

"Liam," she implored softly, putting her hand on his arm.

"I just couldn't stand it, you know, you being with that bastard. I never once thought you might be happy. I only knew that he had something I wanted."

Lucy Ann's eyes brimmed with tears. She had no idea what Liam was feeling when he had shown up in England two months after her disastrous holiday in Rome, demanding she make time for him. She'd been so hurt that she had refused to believe he was trying to make things right. Tavish was nothing but a very handsome distraction. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt for misleading Liam that terrible day in her office.

"You must hate me so much," he whispered.

"I don't hate you."

"And I've just been trying to snog you senseless for weeks, trying to make you admit you love me when you've been so clear that you don't. God, you must think I'm the worst kind of arse there is."

"You are an arse, Liam Malfoy."

He gave her a pained look. "I knew it."

"But I came to terms with that ages ago."

"I know that we'll never be friends like before, but I can't stand the thought of you hating me. Can you ever forgive me for being an arse? If you can, I promise I'll go away forever and never bother you again. I swear!"

"I like it when you just pop in to snog me."

"I beg you, please forgive me." He grabbed her shoulders, holding her in front of him so he could give her a searching look. She could see the panic starting to rise in his features. "Please."

"I'll never forgive you if you don't kiss me right now."

"Please forgive me," he said, choked. He screwed his eyes shut tightly, but not before she saw the glisten of tears.

"Liam, I love you!" Lucy Ann stated firmly. "It's always been you!"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I love you," she repeated, relief flooding over her now that she'd finally given voice to what she'd been harboring for so long.

His face was a mixture of hope and fear. "You do?"

"Yes," she giggled. "I think I fell in love with you the first time you ever kissed me."

"But you hit me and told me never to do it again."

"Liam, I was five."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Can I kiss you now?"

His arms slipped from her shoulders down to her waist to pull her close to him as he lowered his head to capture her mouth in a tender kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him down to her. She melted into him as the kiss grew more heated.

Liam rested his forehead against hers after a few moments, panting slowly. "Is this real?"

"Yes." Her arms tightened around him.

He slowly kissed his away across her cheek and down to her ear where he whispered huskily, "I love you, too."

A loud thump near the door caused them to jump away from each other just as he'd begun nibbling her neck.

"What was that?" she asked, feeling more than bereft at the loss of his arms around her.

"I don't know," he said, striding to the door that was now ajar, "but I'm going to find out."

Liam snatched opened the door and Rauri fell at his feet with a giggle. "Li Li and Goosey, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she taunted in a sing-songy voice.

"What do you call yourself doing, rug rat?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." She gave him a most angelic look.

"What were you really doing?" he demanded, draping his arm around Lucy Ann who had come over to him to wrap her arms around his waist and bury her red face in his side.

"See, I told you that you just needed to be locked in a room to discover what everyone all ready knew," Rauri said smugly.

"You were right," Lucy Ann agreed.

"Don't encourage her," Liam chastised. "Now what is it going to cost us for you to keep quiet for a few weeks? I don't want to overshadow Murphy's wedding with our good news."

"Hrm, I don't know. This is an awful big secret that I'd have to keep quiet."

"Just name your price, little witch."

"A pink princess dress."

"Is that all?"

"Matching shoes and a pretty, sparkly tiara."

"Done."

"When can I expect payment?"

"Lucy Ann will take you shopping on Saturday."

Rauri chewed her bottom lip as she thought the plan over. "Okay, deal."

"Deal," Liam echoed, sticking his hand to seal the deal.

His little sister shook his hand quickly before darting out of the room to skip down the hallway singing softly about them kissing again.

He started for the doorway. "I'm going to kill her if she spills this."

Lucy Ann grabbed his arm. "I don't think she will. A princess dress and all the trimmings are at stake."

"I suppose you're right," he conceded.

"I know I'm right, now come here and kiss me," she demanded, pushing the door shut and whispering a locking charm.


	19. With Friends Like These Part 8

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**_Amici ed Amanti_ – With Friends Like These – Part 8**

Lucy Ann mewled in protest when Liam broke their kiss, pressing his forehead against hers as he tried to catch his breath. He had accosted her the moment she'd Apparated into his study. 

It was moments like this that left her breathless and unable to form a single thought in her head. Her whole body tingled from just being around him, and when he actually touched her…

Liam playfully rubbing noses with her brought her back to her senses, pushing at his shoulders to gain some distance between them. "You're not going to distract me with kisses!"

He gave her a half smirk, half smile before dipping his head in an attempt to capture her lips once more.

She forcefully shoved him away. "You stepped on my toes all night!"

"Awwah, Goosey! You know it was just an act for Stephie and Mere's sake."

"You could have at least warned me," she pouted. The edge of the desk suddenly bumped into the back of her thighs.

"Then your reaction wouldn't have been real," he whispered as his mouth descended upon hers.

This time when he broke their kiss, Lucy Ann found herself sitting on his desk with no real idea how she ended up there with her legs wrapped around the back of his thighs and her arms around his neck.

"See," he teased, "made you forget all about your little piggies, didn't I?"

She gave him a dark look. "No. They still hurt, badly I might add."

Liam sank to his knees on the thick, deep red Turkish rug that covered the floor of his study, taking one of Lucy Ann's injured feet in his strong, warm hands. She forgot any grievance she might have had with him as those long fingers of his worked their magic. By the time he'd started work on her other foot, she was practically purring.

"I think you've missed your true calling in life," she said wistfully after a while.

"What? A masseuse?" he chuckled. His fingers worked their way up to her calf, kneading the soft skin. "I think I'd make a terrible one."

"I'd think you'd be wonderful at it." A low moan escaped her lips.

"I'd never be able to keep my hands off the beautiful witches." He daringly slid his hands up the inside of her thighs.

Her eyes popped open. "Liam," she warned.

"Mmm," he mumbled, seemingly entranced by the lacy tops of her stockings.

"You are such a naughty boy," she admonished, pressing her thighs together to discourage any further exploration. She didn't trust her ability to be able to say no to him if she had let him continue for much longer.

Liam gave her a cheeky grin. "And you wouldn't have me any other way."

She watched him stand to his full height, drinking in the sight that was her best friend, and now boyfriend. It felt strange to call him that – boyfriend – strange, but in a very good way.

"No, I suppose not." Lucy Ann's stomach fluttered in anticipation.

"I think you want me to kiss you," he observed silkily.

She could only nod her consent, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips. He took a step closer, situating himself between her thighs once more, before finally touch his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly, tenderly, almost as if he was savoring her taste.

He worked his way slowly from her mouth, down her neck to worry a very sensitive spot on her collarbone with his tongue and teeth. Lucy Ann encouraged him to continue with her fingers tangled in his blond locks. He moved up to nibble at her earlobe for just a moment before whispering, "I love you."

She quickly pulled his mouth to hers in a hungry kiss to hide her tears of joy. She didn't think she'd ever grow tired of hearing him say those words to her. That Liam Malfoy loved her, Lucy Ann Honeychurch. It was far more than she could have ever asked for.

"Hey," he said softly, his hands gently cupping her cheeks as he watched her intently. "Is everything all right?"

She gave him a half smile and nodded. "Perfect. Everything is perfect."

"Good." He kissed her soundly as he laced his fingers through hers. "I want to show you something."

She followed Liam up the massive stone staircase that was the center piece of the Malfoy Manor entrance hall. It had been part of the stone keep that was the family seat more than half a millennia ago. Over the centuries, as the Malfoy name grew in stature and coffers filled with Gaellons, the old fortress stronghold had gradually evolved into an elegant gray stone manor house with lush gardens known throughout British wizardom. The staircase and dungeons remained as the last testaments to the family's meager beginnings.

"You love it here don't you?" Lucy Ann asked once they'd reached a set of ornately carved double oak doors.

He smiled. "I finally feel like I'm home."

Lucy Ann knew better than most how much Liam struggled with being a Malfoy. She knew how frustrated he was with his parents seeming disinterest in family history. His father was very closed lip about his parents, always saying he wasn't in the mood to discuss it. She remembered his obsession with finding out everything he could about his grandfather back when he was sixteen. He'd been devastated when he learned of Lucius Malfoy's role in the events that led up to fall of Voldemort.

"So what are you so desperate to show me, Liam Malfoy?" she asked, toying with the collar of his robes. She really wanted to snog him a bit more before she had to leave.

"I'm done," he said with a grin.

"Done?"

"Yes." He pushed the doors open behind him. "_Lumos_."

The master suite of Malfoy Manor was suddenly awash in a soft glow of candlelight, revealing a fully renovated room.

"Liam," Lucy Ann breathed, staring at the massive four poster bed that dominated the room. Right smack in the middle of the fluffy bed coverings were two cats were curled up together in a tight ball. "It's beautiful!"

"That was my Da's old bed. I had it refinished and all new linens made for it." He followed her into the room as she wandered about, taking in the grandeur. The last time she'd seen the room had been right after he'd moved into the manor, when it had been full of furniture covered in oil cloth and dust.

"You didn't keep your grandparents' bed?" she asked, fingering the new smoky blue velvet bed curtains. The room was a soothing blend of blues, silvers and white – all of Liam's favorite colors.

"Too weird I think," he conceded.

"And your Da's bed isn't it?"

"I'm pretty sure my parents haven't shagged on it, if that's what you're asking."

"Are you sure about that?" Lucy Ann teased.

"Quite," Liam answered, quirking an eyebrow. "As far as I know, my mother has never spent a night in Malfoy Manor."

"Maybe it slipped their minds…" She couldn't help but smile as a look of horror mingled with disgust crossed his face.

"Don't even joke about that, it's not funny."

"Well, it wouldn't be if your reaction wasn't so predictable," she chided, examining the pictures on the mantle over the large fireplace. The family and friends in the pictures preened for her as she slowly ran her fingers over the top of each frame. A baby Rauri dressed in her holiday finest gave Lucy Ann an irritated yawn from the lap of her teen-aged self. She couldn't believe he still had those pictures let alone put them on display.

"Let me show you the rest before I have to toss you out on your cute little arse," he said sternly, but his silly grin gave him away.

"You think my arse is cute?"

Liam closed the space between them immediately, pulling her into his arms. He nuzzled her neck as his hands slipped down to cup her derriere. "Mmm, I like it very much," he growled in her ear.

She couldn't help herself. A nervous giggle quickly turned into a laugh as his fingers gently kneaded her soft flesh. "I'm sorry," she managed, pushing herself from his arms and turning away from him in an effort to get her giggles under control.

He tried to wrap his arms around her waist. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, really," she managed, pressing a hand to her mouth to stifle the giggles.

"It's apparently something. Now tell me!"

"Okay, okay! I just realized that Liam Malfoy's hands are on my arse."

"That's not the only place Liam Malfoy would like to have his hands."

"Liam," she admonished between giggles, "this isn't the time for that!"

"It was until you ruined it!"

"This is serious!"

"Seriously ruined!"

"Liam! This is a major step in our relationship."

"A natural progression," he mumbled, swooping in to kiss her.

She dodged him. "What do you think you're doing? We should talk about this!"

He pulled her hard against him. "I'm shutting you up." His mouth descended upon hers in crushing kiss, his hands slipping down to cup her arse fondly.

Any thoughts of further discussion on what all of this meant dissipated the moment his tongue plundered her mouth. The only thing she could concentrate on was how good it felt for Liam to be kissing her and how to keep him from stopping.

He broke the kiss just before she thought she might expire on the spot from the sheer joy of kissing him. "Now that you're thoroughly complacent now, I suppose I'll show you the rest."

"Okay," she said giddily, allowing him to take her hand.

He showed her the lavish white and blue marble bathroom that was adjacent to the master suite. There was a huge claw-footed tub big enough for two, a large shower, his and hers sinks – everything she could have dreamed of in the perfect bathroom and all done in her favorite color scheme. She was pretty sure that Stephie and Mere would be pea green with envy at the sheer size of the dressing room. Walls of cabinets for robes, racks for shoes, ornate dressers for lingerie, even a safe for jewelry all in a bright and airy room with a view of the gardens. The only thing it was lacking was the items to fill it. Liam's dressing room held cabinets full of the finest tailored robes money could buy, more shoes than a small army could wear in a year and his Quidditch gear not so neatly put way in the cabinets made especially for it.

"What's that room over here," Lucy Ann asked, motioning towards an almost hidden door once they'd returned to the main room of the suite.

"Just an empty room," came his reply.

"Can I see it?"

"If you want, but it's empty." He opened the door for her and stepped out of her way so she could enter.

Lucy Ann slipped into the moonlit room. True to his word, the room was empty with the exception of two pieces of furniture – a baby cot and a rocking chair. "Why didn't you finish this room while you were at it?"

"I had it cleaned top to bottom and a fresh coat of paint put on the walls, but I figured my future wife would like to decorate as she sees fit," he answered candidly.

"It sounds like you already have someone in mind to be your wife," she said as causally as she could muster. She'd dreamed of being a Malfoy since she was six years old. Everyone had simply assumed that when they'd become of age, they'd marry. But as Lucy Ann had learned early on, things didn't always work according to plan.

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Maybe."

"Da's cot I assume?" she asked in vain to keep from embarrassing herself by throwing herself at his feet and begging him to marry her right then and there.

"Yes, I couldn't toss it out with the rest of the rubbish." She could feel his eyes on her as she ran her hand over the fine wood of the top rail. It made her stomach do flips just to consider what exactly he might be thinking, seeing her in this room. She knew she could picture herself in this room easily, putting an impossibly adorable blond baby down to sleep.

She pushed those thoughts from her head before turning to face him. There was no sense in getting ahead of herself. "It's hard to imagine that he was ever that small," she said in an effort to defuse the mood.

"I don't think he ever was," he said with a grin as he showed her back into the warmth of the main room of the master suite, "but there are pictures to prove it."

"I bet he was adorable!"

"I wouldn't know about all that."

"I bet you were an adorable replica of Da when you were a baby."

Liam looked slightly offended. "I was more adorable, thank you very much. Even Mum says so."

"Okay, okay, you were the more adorable baby," Lucy Ann giggled. "Good Merlin, you're high maintenance, Liam Malfoy!"

He gathered her in his arms, his hands quickly finding their way to grip her hips. "Damn right, and don't you go forgetting it either!"

"You're impossible!"

"I thought you just said that I was high maintenance!"

"I did!"

"Then which is it, witch? High maintenance or impossible?"

"Both! Neither! No both! I don't know!" Lucy Ann stammered between giggles, her face turning bright red.

"I see," Liam drawled. "So you really don't know what you think of me…"

What he thought of her was plainly obvious because she could feel his hardness pressing against her every time he moved, causing desire to flutter in the pit of her stomach. "I know I love you."

"Is that so?" he asked huskily, watching her face intently.

She nodded because she suddenly lost the ability to speak. He'd only looked at her like that once before back while they were staying at that quaint little bed and breakfast in that Italian seaside town. His gray eyes were almost black with his desire for her. "Liam," she whispered.

He kissed her then, kissed her almost as if his life depended upon it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer because there was too much space between them. He had somehow managed to press her back against the closed almost hidden nursery door. His hands slid down her thighs after he'd expertly divested her of her silk dress robe, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. She tugged at the buttons on his crisp white linen shirt, desperate to feel his warm skin beneath her fingers.

His mouth blazed a hot trail down her neck and shoulder to a silk covered breast, his tongue worrying the nipple into a hard peak. She pressed against him, moving her hips in a slight circular motion in an effort to encourage him to continue. Lucy Ann never expected the little rush of power she felt at the groan he was powerless to stop.

Liam pressed his face into her neck, leaning against her heavily and panting. "Luce, I want you. Please."

She pressed tender kisses to his face and neck. "Yes."

"Yes?" he asked, a hint of desperation tinged his single word.

"Yes," she whispered in his ear, "I want you, too."

He kissed her again, and she could almost taste his relief. Like she could ever deny him anything he asked, especially when he was asking in such a delightful way. Her hands impatiently tugged at his belt buckle. It simply wasn't fair that she was nearly naked and he wasn't.

Liam carried her across the room to gently lay her back on the velvet bedcovering, ignoring her mewling protest when he pulled her hands from his trousers. He stood over her, watching her reaction as he slowly undid his trousers himself. She knew she was being shameless, but couldn't help herself from watching him beneath hooded eyes.

He stood over her a few moments later with a smirk on his face, wearing just his silver silk boxers. His desire for her was unmistakable now. "Better?"

"Not quite." She toed his waistband with a stocking covered foot, feeling not the least bit like the brazen hussy she knew she was acting like. Liam didn't seem bothered in the least, so she must be doing something right.

He chuckled as he captured her foot, tracing a single long finger down the inside of her leg. "I think I have a naughty little witch on my hands." He hooked the lacy top of her stocking, slowly pulling the silk down her leg and tossing it over his shoulder.

She couldn't help the giggle when he started to repeat the process with her other stocking. She was in Liam's bed, being undressed by him and he was calling her naughty. It was almost too much for her. This was her best friend. He was admiring her favorite knickers – the ivory silk ones embroidered with pink rosebuds – the set with the amazing pushup bra (she'd have to remember to thank Stephie later for insisting she needed them!). He called her Goosey. The whole situation was absurd. _She_ was in _Liam's_ bed. He wanted her naked.

And he seemed intent on having sex with her. The tiny giggles erupted into a full laugh. Liam wanted to have sex with her and she wanted to have sex with him. She was having a hard time wrapping her head around that fact.

Liam's lips stilled where they were pressed against her calf. "Does it tickle?"

"No," she managed between giggles, "it's just…"

"It's just what?" he asked, running his hand up her side to cup her breast as he slid up beside her and dropping light kisses on her exposed skin in his wake.

"You and me, this," she gasped as his mouth hit a particularly sensitive spot.

His fingers had managed to find their way under the scrap of silk at her hip. "This?"

"Yes," she whispered, fighting the desire to press her hips up against the movement of his hand.

"Don't you like _this_?" he asked wickedly as his fingers tangled in her crisp curls. She couldn't fight the urge any longer, bucking her hips against the movement of his hand. "That's what I thought."

The ability to form a coherent thought left her the second his fingers slipped between her folds. Lucy Ann was powerless to do anything now except relax under Liam's gentle ministrations, giving herself to him heart, mind, body and soul. He took his time, slowly stripping her of her remaining clothing, worshipping her body as he went with his mouth, tongue and fingers until she was quivering mess of nerves. She instinctively spread her thighs to accommodate him as he moved over her and claimed her mouth in a tender kiss. She could feel his hardness pressing insistently against her stomach every time he moved.

"Luce," he breathed huskily, burying his face against her neck.

She stiffened slightly, breathing harshly in a sudden panic. An irrational fear that he might be having second thoughts about making love to her gripped her heart.

He slowly started to slide into her wet heat, giving her body time to adjust to him until he pushed past her barrier to seat himself fully inside of her. He pressed his forehead against hers, while trying to slow his breathing. She could feel his muscles tremble beneath her fingers as he fought to maintain his control.

"Oh Liam," she moaned, unsure of her ability to formulate any more words. It was all the confirmation he needed from her to begin to move, to make her his forever.

He mumbled something that sounded like a charm before he began to roll his hips in earnest, whispered a hurried "I love you" in her ear. She slid her arms around his shoulders, holding on for dear life as basic need began to take over and she tried keep pace with the steady rhythm he'd set.

They lay curled together in the middle of Liam's bed amidst rumpled sheets some time later, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Lucy Ann was curled against his side, her head resting on his chest. He drew lazy circles with his fingertips on her side and hip, occasionally brushing a kiss against her temple.

Being with Liam was nothing like she'd expected it would be, and she was not prepared for the overwhelming feelings that seemed to be bubbling up from deep inside her soul. There was no doubt now that this was the wizard she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. None. Zero. Zip. Nada.

Liam was every thing she'd ever dreamed of, wanted and expected all rolled into one. A best friend with the most wonderful benefits imaginable. She couldn't stop the tears once they had started to well up in her eyes.

"Hey," he said softly, turning to face her. He tenderly wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "What's all this?"

Lucy Ann couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her lips at the sound of concern in his voice. "It's just-" she started, but found herself yet again at a loss for words. "Just-"

"I hurt you, didn't I?" He buried his face in her neck, muttering a very remorseful apology over and over. "Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry. I tried to be as gentle as I could, but I just wanted you so much that I couldn't help myself. You know I'd never ever hurt you intentionally right? Never!"

"Liam," she whispered soothingly, threading her fingers in his silky hair. "Liam, baby, I'm all right. Shhh…"

He lifted his head to look at her, his eyes burning bright in the dim light. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," she said with a giggle. She didn't think she'd ever feel as warm and happy as she did at that moment. It was finally her turn to be happy and in love.

A big, silly grin lit up his handsome features as his handsome features. "Good! I was worried."

"I love you, Liam Malfoy," she said, tears welling up in her eyes once more.

"Why do you always get teary when you say that? It worries me."

"Because I'm so happy, you prat!"

"Just making sure," he said nefariously as his hand slid over the curve of her hip.

Any response she could have managed turned into a gasp of pleasure as his wonderfully long fingers worked their special kind of magic. Lucy Ann writhed beneath the hot trail of kisses Liam left in his wake as he went about thoroughly exploring her most secret places with his tongue and mouth. She was out of her head, and there was no place she'd much rather be.

"Wow," she uttered after her she'd managed to catch her breath enough to form words. Her heart was still racing. "That was amazing. I had no idea."

"It was amazing." He pressed light kisses along her shoulder, sliding up behind her and gathering her back against him.

"Even better than I ever imagined." She could feel his self-satisfied smirk as he pressed his mouth against the crook of her neck.

"It's always good to know I exceed expectations," he responded proudly.

"Self righteous git!" she spluttered.

"I know," he said confidently, "but you love me."

"It's a good thing, too, because I don't think anyone else could stand your ego!"

"Then I must be the luckiest wizard alive to have caught such a lovely witch with all my obvious faults."

Lucy Ann wasn't sure how long into the night they stayed awake giggling and talking and sharing kisses, just enjoying each other. She drifted off to sleep long after the fire in the hearth had burned low, feeling very warm and safe in Liam's arms.

The room was awash in morning light when she awoke alone. A quick scan of the room told her that Liam was nowhere to be found. She gingerly slid out of the bed, feeling a bit sore and wrapped herself in the navy blue silk robe that been obviously laid out for her. Their discarded robes that had littered the floor the night before had been put away at some point. She knew she should have felt ashamed for the way they'd just strewn their clothes wherever in the heat of the moment, but she found that she couldn't bring herself to care. Byron and Shelley had taken up residence in overstuffed deep gray velvet chair by the windows since the bed was occupied.

A clink of china drew her attention to towards the sitting room where she found Liam reading the morning edition of _The Daily Prophet_ at the breakfast table. He was leaned back with his bare feet up, wearing only a pair of navy blue silk pyjama trousers and mussed up hair. The table held the remnants of a breakfast fit for a king – eggs, potatoes, bacon, tomatoes, mushrooms, toast, muffins, scones, pastries, porridge, fruit and jams.

"G'morning," she said after deciding he looked good enough to eat.

"Good morning," he said, setting the paper aside and holding out a hand to her. "I dare say you do more for that robe than I do."

She smiled and allowed him to guide her to settle in his lap, wiggling a little to get comfortable and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He could be so very charming when he put his mind to it. Just one more reason why she loved him to distraction.

"I'm sorry I left you alone, but I was starving and you looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you." He dropped a quick kiss on her nose. "I can have Costa make you anything you would like."

"It's all right," she responded, accepting a warm croissant from him. "I'm a bit hungry this morning too."

"I managed to work up quite an appetite last night," Liam said teasingly with a wink.

She couldn't have stopped the blush that quickly colored her cheeks if she'd wanted to. "Liam!"

"Well, I _did_."

"You are so naughty!"

"And you like it," he teased her, bouncing her on his lap. "Go on, just admit it."

"Yes, I like it very much," she sighed dramatically in mock defeat. He nuzzled her neck, eliciting a delighted giggle from her. By the time their lips met, Lucy Ann was finding it difficult to force herself to focus on anything but the task at hand. "Liam," she managed, pulling away, "we need to talk."

He tried to distract her with another kiss, but this time she managed not to give in. "All right, what do you want to talk about then?" he asked, sounding a good bit put out.

"You, me, us and all of this."

His hand snaked its way up her thigh. "This is what I've always wanted."

"I just want to make sure that you know that this is way more than just a shag for me."

"It is for me too," he replied softly. "I love you, Lucy Ann. I have for a long, long time."

She gave him a lopsided grin while fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. He had the ability to make her feel like the most loved and cherished witch in the world with just a few simple words. Fate was finally smiling upon them.

"I just wanted to be sure," she confessed, knowing that she was going to end up sound like a silly, insecure little girl. "Wanted to make sure that there were no Bellas lurking about in your cupboards."

"You don't have to worry about her, Luce," he replied quickly, "I haven't seen her since the afternoon I tossed her out on her arse while you were in Rome with me."

"Good." She snuggled against him. "I don't like that slag!"

"Jealous puss," he chuckled.

"And what about Tabitha?"

"Tabby? She's just a friend."

"Uh huh, she's utterly in love with you, you know."

"I know, but she knows my heart belongs to you."

Lucy Ann gave him a very skeptical look. "Then why did she follow you all the way to London?"

"It's called school. She's training to become a Healer."

"Oh."

"Did you know that she was the one who told me to get my arse back to London post haste and make you mine for ever and ever?"

"You know," she said with a grin, "she is rather cute and perky. Maybe we should introduce her to your cousin Griffin."

"Now you're just being a silly puss. He's all ready sweet on someone." He gave her a quick kiss. "Besides, I think we have some other rather pressing matters to worry about."

"We do?" she asked, suddenly very concerned.

"Yes," Liam said gravely, "I think Stephie and Mere are on to us."

"Mere!" she shrieked, bolting out of Liam's lap in a panic. "I'm supposed attend my final robes fitting this morning at ten!" There was no way on magical earth that she'd be able to come up with a plausible explanation that would appease her best friend and her sister-in-law. She was so dead.

Liam caught her before she could escape into the other room, pulling her back against him. "You're not going to make it, seeing as it's nearly half past eleven."

"She's never going to forgive me!"

"She will, if you have a good excuse," he mumbled, lowering his head to nibble her neck as he maneuvered her around until she could feel the edge of the breakfast table pressing against the back of her thighs.

"And what sort of excuse do you have in mind?" she asked breathlessly as he pulled the tie holding her robe closed before sitting her up on the table. He encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist as he dipped his head to lavish attention to her breasts with his mouth.

She groaned as his fingers gripped the soft flesh of her hips, pulling her hard against him. His desire for her was unmistakable. "This really isn't an excuse," she reminded him as she rocked her hips against him experimentally.

"No," he said a little dazedly as he watched her hands on the waistband of his pyjama trousers, "but it'd definitely give them something to talk about."

* * *

"I don't think she's coming," Stephie said with a smirk as she took her seat at the delicate rosewood table in the morning room of Mere's parent's house once more. She'd been off trying to discover the whereabouts of the errant member of the bridal party.

"What do you mean she's not coming? I reminded her last night that the final fitting was this morning," Mere said a little exasperated. It was two weeks until her wedding and her nerves were starting to become a little frayed.

"Oh, I think she's going to come," the other witch baited, "but just not here."

"What are you talking about? She knew the time."

"I don't think she's concerned about time right at the moment…"

"What was she doing that was more important than her final robes fitting?"

"Liam."

"Liam," Mere echoed, sounding a bit a confused before her mind could wrap around what Stephie was hinting at. "_NO!_"

"Oh yes, on the table in the breakfast nook in the master chambers of Malfoy Manor," Stephie said delightedly. A cat with cream and the canary had nothing on her.

"Shut up!" the bride-to-be squealed. "You saw them?"

"Saw Liam's bare arse, which is quite nice by the way. Rock hard. I could just sink my nails into…" She shook her head to clear her thoughts before she continued. "I wouldn't say I saw _them_ exactly, but Lucy Ann was quite unmistakable."

"Do tell!" Mere had slid up on the edge of seat in a most unladylike manner, dying to hear all the juice details.

"Well, it's not really polite to gossip about one's friends..." Stephie teased.

"And when has that ever stopped you before?"

"True," she sat back with a satisfied smile on her face.

"How do you know it was Lucy Ann and not one of his many bints?"

"I didn't see much, really. Liam's bare arse, legs wrapped around his hips, flash of reddish hair."

"And?"

Stephie threw her head back, closing her eyes and letting loose a long, deep moan. "Ohgodohgodohgodohgod. _LIAM_! _YES_! _YES_! _YES_! _YES_! Liam, oh _god_!"

"That could have been any cheap slag," Mere said on a sigh.

"Yes," she said, sitting up and brushing a few stray hairs from her face, "but would any cheap slag be wearing the silver and green jade elephant bracelet Liam gave Lucy Ann for her eighteenth birthday?"

"That is pretty damning evidence."

"I'm hurt."

"You're hurt? Isn't this what you've been wanting for ages now?"

"Yes, but Lucy Ann hasn't bothered to fill us in on the juice details! How are we supposed to live vicariously through her if she won't share? Selfish bint," Stephie ended with a bitter grumble.

"Maybe," Mere said, trying to be reasonable, "she just wants to keep him to herself for a bit."

"What fun is there in that?"

"Well, I don't think they realize we know that they know we know that they know we know."

"True," Stephie said shrewdly, a very knowing smile lighting up her face, "I have really enjoyed watching them dance to my merry turn the past few months."

Mere snorted in laughter. "I really didn't think you could pull this off, knowing just how stubborn Liam can be."

"You mean thick, darling," the redhead purred. "Liam is thick, not stubborn. And how could you ever doubt me?"

"I will never ever again doubt your ability to make things happen," she said reverently.

"I told you that fate just hadn't had my help yet…"

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to nokomis305 who got up out of her death bed to beta this for me. 

**A/N 2:** This is an early birthday pressie for Anni. hugs

**A/N 3:** Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review the previous chapters! Also if you want quicker updates feel free to check out my Live Journal (rainpuddle13) or my yahoo group (littleyellowduck).**  
**


End file.
